Reformed
by JoeRhys
Summary: She thought everything was going great... well good enough. She was living a semi normal life... somewhat. She thought her past was behind her. So why was she so not surprised to find out her father was up to his old tricks again. She wasn't a bad ass anymore, she had kids to raise, she was tired of saving the world. Damn it she was suppose to be reformed. Sequel to Bad Ass
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've been getting so much bad backlash about Bad Ass I decided to post the first chapter of the sequel a little bit ahead of schedule. I don't fall to peer pressure and I don't succumb to bad comments, I'm not going to stop writing. I had more than enough people tell me to continue to do what I enjoy. So if you don't like, click the back arrow and please leave the comments for yourself. Thank you and those who shows me support.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides who ever I made up.

* * *

He was watching him. Watching him have dinner with another escort. That bastard. He knew when they left they was going to a cheap motel. Have sex then go home to his girlfriend. Like he cared. He could be at Six Flags with his kids right now and he would still do what needed to be done.

He followed him to the motel after, keeping a good distance away. Swallowing the anticipation in his throat. This was his test, this is what he was told to do. He had to prove himself worthy to call his lord Master. He wanted so bad to please him, then maybe he can take his pain away. A shaking hand touched his stomach, the ache was still there. The urge for it to be satisfied burning in his loins. If he did this, he would be rewarded. Then the need would be gone. Only until it would rise again.

He waited, 2 hours later, quietly, patiently at the corner, leaning against a pole, looking more like a drunk then someone ready to murder. He ditched the stolen car he took, leaving it perfectly fine a good four blocks away. Cops will find it tomorrow and find no finger prints. He knew what he was doing. He wasn't new to the life of crime.

He saw him coming out, his long black hair just flying around wild, like he just had the best sex in his life. He knew the escort wouldn't be with him, they always separate in the lobby, going different ways as if they never meet. Or just spent the last 2 hours together having sex.

He also knew, he has been drinking. The two glasses of wine at dinner and the complementary bottle in the motel room. He knew him well enough to know, if it's free, he drunk it. And that just made his job easier. He made his way slowly to the car, his hand to his ear as if he was taking on a cell phone. Drunk or not he knew he was watching from his mirror. Who wouldn't, he was the only guy on the street.

He stopped in front of the car, his back to the driver's seat window. He said it loud enough in a convincing tone knowing he can hear through the crack he rolled down. " No man, I said my car broke down, I need a tow truck. Can you hear me? Hello?" he looked at his invisible cellphone then swore, " Damn it, my battery died."

He looked around as if looking for someone else. He took a step away from the car then turned. Bending he knocked on the window, " Hey, Hey buddy you got a phone in there? I need a tow truck."

He held back his grin as the guy rolled down his window. He waited, a little bit more, more, more, that's far enough, his hand was quick, pulling out his gun, shooting him in the side of the head. The silencer making it sound like he just spat in his face. Which he wanted to do as well. Unlocking the door, he shoved him over to the passenger side, pushing him to the floor before cranking the car and driving off. He wasn't dead, he knew, he can still hear his low groaning. It made him laugh. You thought you was gonna get away, didn't you? You never thought this would be happening on a Wednesday night huh?

The drive was quick. He already picked the perfect spot. The old parking lot, right by the river. He turned off the car and got out. A few parking spaces down was his own car. Popping the trunk he pulled out his spare gasoline. He poured it on the driver's seat, back seat and on him. Walking away he lit a match and flung it through the opened window.

Driving away, he watched from his rear view mirror, that's why he picked that spot. The flames light up the starry night sky, the reflection rippling on the lake water. It was beautiful, death by fire, he couldn't think of a better way for him to go. Straight to hell.

_Well done, young pupil._

He simply nodded to the voice in his head. It started about six months ago when his master first began speaking to him. At first, of course, he denied it, refused to acknowledge it. But things started happening to him, the promotion at his job, the females finally paying him attention. His master said it was his doing. That he was needed for something bigger than this life.

_You are a keeper of fate. _The soft voice whispered.

The man shivered, if he continued this job he would become immortal. His need grew stronger, he pulled over to the side of the road to take a deep breath. Control it, he told himself, he had to stay focused.

A quick tap came to his window. He glanced over, it was a hooker. He rolled the window down a bit, the woman smiled, " Hey handsome, looking for a good time?"

The man grinned, it was time to celebrate. " Yes. Yes I am."

" 50 bucks and I'll take you around the world."

He nodded, " Okay, get in."

The prostitute slid into the passenger seat, her skirt too short, her tube top dirty, " There's an ally right around the corner on 8th."

He nodded again, pulling off down the street, seeing the ally in question he pulled his car inside, the hooker grinned, " Show me the money first."

" No problem." he reached over her and opened his glove box. His fingers skimmed across his wallet and touched the switchblade he kept beside it.

With one quick motion, he flipped the blade and stabbed the woman in the neck. She gurgled on her on blood, weak arms pushing at the shoulders of the man as he grabbed her.

He pulled her into his lap and lifted her skirt, making her ride him as blood filled her lungs, choking to death. He laughed as her head bobbed limply, bathing in her blood, moving her hips until he was finished.

Opening his car door, he pushed the hooker out, this was his reward he grinned. Deciding to get out and kick the dead body around a bit, completely enjoying him. His need gone for the time being, he grinned, kicking the body again, loving the sound of breaking bones.

He was a keeper of fate, doing his master's will so the gods will stay pleased. Crimson eyes sparkled in the dark night, and if they stay pleased he will continued to be rewarded.

* * *

It's been a long day. The weather was hot and the air was moist. It was annoying but still better than the cold winter so most just dealt with it. Kagome was waiting back stage, getting ready to perform. She was in Berlin.

It was the only biker bar in town, it was famed for the rough necks and loony bins that hung out here. It wasn't sweet and innocent like everything else in this calm part of Germany. No, there was constant trouble arousing around here. Fights and violence was what it was made for. Everything about the place was completely down to earth, from the mix matching chairs and tables that hosted the dinning area, to the rugged, in dire need of repair, stage that was above the small dance floor or the dimmed lights that always seemed to need to be changed light bulbs. The bar and the booths were the only comfortable places to sit, though some of the stools were broken, and the stuffing in the booths seats were coming out in certain places. The wealthy stayed away, and the poor gathered, that's how they liked it.

Or better yet that's why Klaus Alexander liked it. Her target, a man the CIA had there eyes on for over 7 months. He's been selling trade secrets from military posts all over the US. He just recently began selling secrets to the Irans, which made his death urgency from low to high over night. And when that happened she was called in to do the clean up.

She glanced at herself in the mirror they had at the small vanity dresser they set up for her. She looked completely different, not even recognizing herself. Her long blue/black hair, that she trimmed so it settled neatly at her waist was now blonde due to the rinse she used to temporary color it. Sun bleached blonde, almost platinum. Her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest down her back in luscious waterfall waves. A seductive mole painted above soft plump, pink lips. Knowing there true color would be seen if she went with anything light, she decided with the darkest brown color she could find for contacts. Mixing with her original color her eyes were now a deep black.

Kagome wore waist hugging stretch black shorts that fit nicely to her well toned thighs, the rest of her costume consisting of several different tops to help fit the lyrics of the song she was about to sang. Her knee high slick black boots daring and attractive. Black bracelets on her wrist, huge diamond studs in her ears.

She painted thin black lines all over her ivory tanned skin, from her hands up to her arms, twisting and turning along her legs, thighs and stomach creating a pattern so eerily beautiful you can't help but stare. She was like a walking portrait.

She had taken her time with her costume and had come up with a routine that was delicious and entertaining. This bar was known for it's live entertainment. It was almost too easy to disguise herself as a struggling performer and book herself a gig.

" Your on in 5 Mystique."

Kagome glanced at the door, nodding to the brunette curly top, watching her nod as well before leaving. Kagome turned, Mystique, it suited her persona perfectly, she reapplied the brick red lipstick she wore just as her name was called to get ready. Glancing around for a second to make sure she was alone. She slipped the small vile of clear liquid into her shirt before standing. Time to get to work.

Klaus sat at the booth, more annoyed than usual, listening to his younger sister prattle on and on about nonsense. He already had a headache that was threatening to consume his brain any moment. Running from the US government while still selling their secrets to their enemies was hard enough without this child like female complaining to him every damn second. You think she would be more welcoming since he was using her workplace as his operation's head quarters, no one would suspect something so obvious. Americans, always the ones to over think their issues, thinking they were smarter than everyone one. Always showing off. He glanced up seeing his sister still talking, blabbing on and on about something or the other. " Nadia please shut."

Pale green eyes turned to him, " But Klaus, this is important. Zander is back in town and I don't know how long he's staying. I really want to get back in touch with him."

Klaus rolled the same colored eyes, " The fisherman? You might as well get in touch with a blue whale."

Nadia huffed, waving her arms dramatically, " I'm being serious you jerk, I love that man, I plan to marry him and start a family so you better start being nice to him."

Klaus frowned, " There is no way in hell I will ever be polite to that pathetic piece of shit. Get a real man, not an American ass kisser."

Nadia sighed, " With all my heart, I love you Klaus but…"

Klaus cut her off, so naive, so adorable, " Don't worry Nadia I'll play careful." He promised, completely twisting her words around for his own gain, a certain malice in his malevolent pale green eyes.

The lights suddenly dimmed. There were hoots and shouts, gaining all attention as the show was about to began. The brunette from before stood on the stage, " Thank you all for coming out. Up next is a new performer to this bar. Here is Mystique!" she clapped her hands as she left the stage.

Kagome took a breath as the music played, cuing her on stage. She walked out in a floor length trench coat, fixing her face and pure appeal and seduction. All eyes were on her as she stopped in the middle of the stage. She smiled as she started to sing, the language as fluent as the many others she can speak.

*Hey boy, I'm debating. If I should take you home. Should I take you home.*

She swayed her hips to the slow, seductive R&B music. Her sexy voice pulling all into her trance.

* I don't mean to keep you waiting. But I just gotta know, if you're ready. He says he wanna take his clothes off. Be my guest.*

She suddenly snapped her coat open, showing her spaghetti strap black stretch shirt slit open from under her bust to her waist.

* I decided to take my shirt off. And show my chest.*

She turned half way winning low to the ground. She came back up smiling, slowly sliding trench coat off. She spun around her hands going back in the air, moving her body to the beat.

* And we been sipping on that merlot. So you know what's next. Perfect intermissions, switching positions, we so explicit. Oh.*

Dancing seductive to the music. She spun again, her hair wiping around like a whip of fire, turning every man on. Whining her hips slowly, smoothing her hand over the smooth skin of her stomach.

* You been saying all night long. That you couldn't wait to get me home alone. What you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

All eyes refused to leave the beautiful in front of them. Kagome dipped again, coming back up in a spin. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, letting her hands run over her body as they went back to the air as she moved her body like a temptress, singing.

* Boy I can't wait to get you home. Talk a good game mate, come on. Holler bout what you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

She suddenly pivoted, dropping to the floor, coming back up her hands over her head, rolling her hips. She turned smiling, pushing her hands out as if parting curtains she twirled on one foot, stopping she slid her leg back to her, running a hand up her thigh.

* I've been anticipating. What you would do to me. What you gon do to me. Sex babe, it's the occasion. Hands on when you're with me. Give your heart to me, yeeeeeaaaaaaah.*

She dropped to her knees and started to tick with the beat. She pushed one leg out and spun on the ground letting her hair spin with the action. She flipped back into a standing pose. Her hands went to the side of her head as she ticked her legs to the beat.

* He says he wanna take his clothes off. Be my guest. I decided to take my shirt off. And show my chest.*

She tore off the white shirt, whistles and hoots going throughout the crowd as Kagome was now just in a black scarf that was wrapped around her breasts. She stepped off the stage, her walk like a predator, steady and graceful strutting slow and sexy. Ever male in the room stared, watching her becoming torturous.

* You been sayin all night long. That you couldn't wait to get me home alone. What you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

She cruised around the bar, slender fingers brushing against men's skin, brushing up against them, so they can smell her sweet skin. She smiled as she flirted with them, feeling there eyes on her.

* Boy I can't wait to get you home. Talk a good game mate, come on. Holler bout what you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it. Let me see, let me see, let me see. You can say it all night long. That you couldn't wait to get me home alone.*

Her eyes fell on one man in particular. She smiled as she moved closer, stopping until she was standing in front of him. Klaus watched the mysterious female stand before him.

* What you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it.*

She ran a hand up her neck and the other done her thigh as she bent into an erotic pose.

* Let me see, let me see, let me see.*

Coming back up she ran her hands up his thighs climbing on top of him, straddling his waist.

* Boy I can't wait to get you home. Talk a good game mate, come on.*

She leaned over, running her hands up his chest, before she slid off him.

* Holler bout what you gon do to me. Don't talk about it, be about it.*

She undid the bow that was holding her scarf. One hand cover her chest, she wrapped it around his neck, before kissing his neck, whispering in his ear.

* Let me see, let me see, let me seeeee.* her free hand dripping the clear liquid into his beer.

With a smirk, she turned, hands covering her chest and walked back on stage. With a slight bow, she left. Everyone just staring, too shocked at the dark beauty who sang the sexy exotic song. There was a sudden commotion as men stood clapping, whistling, begging for an encore, giving the woman known as Mystique a round of applause.

Klaus grinned at the special attention he got, smelling the sweetness of the scarf the performer left on him before drinking the rest of his beer, unknowingly sealing his fate.

* * *

Dark soon covered the slightly chilly night of Berlin, but by that time she was already back in the city. In her motel room at a low graded motel named the Lonely Star. After watching Klaus have a heart attack in his sister's home from the neighboring rooftop she left for a shower and change of clothes, she knew it was time to leave. It was time to go home. But she simply laid there, face down on the bed. A bed drunken slobs were probably just recently fucking in. She sighed heavily, she didn't care, a deep weariness seeping in her bones, its been six years since she went on her first mission as an official aid to the CIA and every time she has gotten home sick. She felt like a sap, but each moment away from her babies made her want to quit her job.

She laughed into the dirty mattress, what happened to the bad ass that didn't give a damn about nothing but getting revenge and making money. She giggled as she rolled on her back, " I'm reformed."

With a laugh, she pushed herself off the bed and grabbing the baby wipes she always packed with her, wiping the room for all prints and hairs.

Finished, she packed the wipes up to toss on the road later, not wanting to leave any evidence she even existed. Shouldering her bag, she glanced around the room to make sure she didn't miss anything. Satisfied with her scan she turned and left. She had a bus to catch.

* * *

The boat ride was long and annoying, but they were more inconspicuous than planes. A lot less questions if she was just thought to be a lonely freshly broken hearted woman on a cruise ship, looking for a new start. She didn't like taking planes out of the country unless it was her own private jet. Airports have too many cameras for her liking. At times she had to go undercover, as many different races. That's hard to do if your face was on public videos all the damn time in one country. It was a day and a half later when she finally arrived back in the states. Luckily her boat docked in New York so she was able to just pick up her car out of the public parking garage and drive the rest of the way home.

It would take a few hours, but she didn't mind. She liked the time to herself, it helped clear her mind. She never wanted to bring her work home with her and sometimes, she had to do some gruesome jobs. She confided in Sesshomaru at times when something about a mission was really bothering her and he always tried to be supportive. But she could tell he doesn't like her going on missions anymore either.

Things have been going really well with him. After he graduated Harvard Business, he took over Souta's business, making it an international cooperation with their hands in almost everything. With the influence and resources his inheritance provided, Sesshomaru made the company the largest and most successful business in not only the states but most countries. His face was always plastered on some sort of magazine. Being the youngest CEO of YugumiTakahashi inc. at the age of 25 and the youngest lord to rule the western domain of japan made the media love him.

She smiled to herself, he said he didn't like the attention but she knew deep down he loved the fame. Her foot pressed a little harder on the gas petal, she couldn't wait to get home. A soft beep, echoed through the car. A hand reached up and touched her ear, " Yeah."

" Did you have a nice trip milady?"

Kagome shrugged, " As good as it could get doing what I do."

" The Demigods are back from their latest mission and are waiting to be debriefed at head quarters."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Tell Souta to leave a report with you and take the day off, I'm going home."

" Yes milady."

Touching her ear to hang up, Kagome checked out her scenery as she drove down the highway. Honking her horn at a retarded driver, she sighed, reminding herself yet again to beg Gruff into teaching her how to orb over water. If she could do that she could save herself the headaches of these long trips.

She thought back to her brother, the day he told her he wanted to lead her 5th squad. When she sent him off to boot camp he quickly caught up and graduated with the others. And till this day she would say he was the best leader she ever seen for the job. She sent him on most of the mission only for the due fact that his team was the best of the Elite 5. All of them were doing amazing jobs, and all of them got to hand pick there team. But Souta was simply the best, he was thorough and efficient.

She sighed, getting on I-95, the last six years of her life haven't been easy, getting her agency in order, making sure her teams were competent, and raising 3 babies while Sesshomaru was at school. There was times when she just wanted to pull her hair out. Thank god for her mother and Miles. They helped her every step of the way. She was glad she had such good people in her life. Midoriko went back to her island with her delicious boyfriend, they rebuilt the bar and made it even better than before and she kept her promise to visit more often. Dropping in about once every 3-4 months. They talked more on the phone as well, remembering the conversation she had with her sister the other day, when they got into an argument about which show was better. Family Guy or American Dad.

She smiled at the thought, 23 years old and she was just as silly as she was when she was a kid. Kagome liked that about herself and her sister, they didn't change when they got new jobs, went different ways, or aged. They were still the same, loving, loyal and over protective. She glanced in her rear view mirror. 23 years old and she still looked the same. Though over the years her hair color was slowly changing, her bangs were now completely royal blue and the rest was such a well blended mix you couldn't tell if it was blue or black at times. She didn't really care though, it was just hair. She was just about an inch taller, stopping at 5'8 now but most people didn't notice. She was more filled out and curvy but she was still sure that was do to her early pregnancy not because she was older. Other than that nothing much changed, her eyes were still blue and her name was still Kagome.

Though now it was Kagome Takahashi. She smiled at the memory. Her wedding was a huge event like she wanted it to be. She invited everyone she could think of to come. Her mother, brother, sister and all her friends. Meaning Kai, James and Akino. Ayame wasn't out of boot camp yet and she wasn't allowed to take her away from her studies so all three guys were her maid of honor.

Sesshomaru still complains that it shouldn't have been allowed. But sure enough when the day came, they all stood at the end of the aisle in white tuxes matching her white dress. Kagome was surprised at the amount of people Sesshomaru invited. But he later explained that most were from the other domains of Japan wanting to see who the last white inu was marrying before he took over his father's position.

So all and all, about 500 showed up, there was news coverage although CIA protocol demanded they be kept outside during the service. Something Kagome was grateful for, the babies were only 5 months and she didn't want them exposed to the media just yet. Either way, they all had an amazing time.

They couldn't go on a honeymoon though, Sesshomaru had to go back to school and Kagome had to get back to work. They do plan on making the trip up though, sometime when the kids are older.

Blinking blue eyes she looked at her exit, she must have been day dreaming for a while, driving on autopilot because she was already entering DC. Smiling as she pulled off the highway, she touched her ear, " Yes Milady?"

" M, call my husband." the word always making her smile.

" Yes milady."

* * *

The day was going by smoothly and Sesshomaru found himself working at a calm pace, this he was surely going to miss after his secretary retires next week. The older woman was an angel to work with and always had everything he wanted on time. His phone rung, he picked it up on the second ring, still typing the email he was sending to a partnering company saying he would be able to look at there proposal some time next week.

" Yes."

" Sir, there's a Mr. Ysumi here to see you."

" Send him in." He answered, hanging up the phone, slipping papers into folders to be looked at later. He looked up when there was a knock on his door. Without waiting to be told to come in the door opened. Sesshomaru watched as his business associate walked in. He was the  
only one allowed to do that without being killed. Kagome would never forgive him if he killed her friend.

Kai smiled at Sesshomaru, his blue eyes sparkling with a sudden mischief as he sat down in the comfy chair across the boss's desk. His black hair in a low ponytail the green tips reaching mid back, his lean frame covered in an expensive Armani suit. Six years ago he ended up going to college with Inuyasha, and they ended up taking the same majors. Its been 3 years since he graduated college with a masters in business and three after that since he started working for Sesshomaru.

Kai smirked, " I hear Yvonne quitting, when you gonna start the new search for a secretary?"

Sesshomaru stared at the man for a moment, thinking back to when Kai first arrived here. When he applied for the job, Sesshomaru immediately said no, but after Kai talked with Kagome, making her force Sesshomaru to give him a chance, he proved that he was the right man for the position. He was smart, cautious and witty when needed to be. And even though he denied it, they had a lot in common, and he has became one of Sesshomaru's friend. Not the closest friend, but friend none the less.

" She'll be taking care of that before she leave."

Kai grinned, " Have fun with that."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, " Are you here for a reason Kai?"

Kai laughed, playing with a paper weight on the desk in front of him, " Why yes old buddy. Guess who has a plan to get a meeting with Suki Browski tonight."

Sesshomaru sat up straight, " Indulge me."

He leaned closer, " Suki and his fiancé are going out to celebrate there engagement tonight at this new bar and grill down town."

Sesshomaru frowned, Suki was the CEO of an industrial company he was trying to get his hands in for 6 months now. Kai was in charge of the proposition that was sent to the older man but little effort was put forward into seeing it through from Suki's side. " And what do you plan to do?"

Kai grinned, " Well, my plan was to accidentally bump into the couple, then spark up a conversation, buy them a few drinks and bam, I'm in there."

Sesshomaru frowned, " And if you fail?"

Kai smirked, " Look at this face, can you resist this face. It won't fail."

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes, conceited ass, " Do as you wish." he mumbled, reaching over for his ringing phone. " Hello."

" Your wife is on line 1."

" Thank you Yvonne." pressing the waiting button, " Hello."

" Hello Mr. Takahashi, can you guess who is finally back in town."

Sesshomaru smirked, " Could it be you Mrs. Takahashi?"

Kagome giggled on the other end of the line, " Yes it is. It's 1 o' clock and the kids are still in school. Race you home?"

" I'll beat you there." he answered, hanging up. " Is that all Kai, I have something to do."

Kai stood laughing, " Don't you mean someone to do." turning away from his friend.

" Tell Blu I said hi." He yelled from over his shoulder as he walked out the door, leaving Sesshomaru to put the folders he packed with papers earlier into his briefcase, standing to leave as well.

* * *

His home was only 30 minutes away so he thought he would be the first to arrive but realized differently when he saw a silver barabus in the driveway after he passed the gate. The manor they lived in was huge, thanks to the CIA and had the best security system known to man. Kagome was very cautious when it came to her kids. I mean the front gate had a thumbprint scanner for goodness sake. He thought she was being a bit paranoid but let her indulge herself with the cameras and senors that pretty much ran the place.

Driving up to the front, he pulled into the garage beside his wife's car, grabbed his suitcase and got out. Swiping his access card, then putting in his key, he opened the door, it locked automatically behind him, he shook his head at the sophisticated lock, see paranoid. They even had a panic room.

Setting his briefcase down on the side table next to the key hook. Loosing his tie he walked down the hall. Hearing movement in the kitchen he headed in that direction. Reaching the door way, he leaned against the frame watching his wife hum lightly to herself, fixing a bowl of ice cream. In nothing but a white beater and black panties, lathering on the whip cream, she pulled herself up onto the corner and crossed her legs. Bowl in her hand she licked her lips before taking the first spoon full.

He smirked at the cute yet seductive scene. " Interesting."

Kagome looked up and smiled, after she hung up with Sesshomaru it took her 4 minutes to get home. She decided on a quick shower and ice cream to wait for him, " I won."

Sesshomaru walked over to her, pulling off his suit jacket, letting it fall on the table, " So it seems."

She giggled as he came closer, " How was work?"

He smirked, touching her leg, unfolding them so he can settle in between them, " Not as good as this."

She smiled, glancing down at her hand, " You want some?" offering him some of her ice cream.

Sesshomaru was too busy staring at her chest realizing she wasn't wearing a bra, he glanced to the bowl, a finger reached up, dipping in the whip cream touching it to her neck. " Now I do." he whispered, setting the bowl aside and leaning forward.

She felt the soft smoothness of lips then the wetness of his tongue touch her skin, licking away the whip cream. Her heart jumped to her throat, she loved the feel of him against her. Then he started to go lower. Letting his tongue dance on her skin. Tasting the sweetness of her lavender scented skin.

A low hiss whispered from Kagome's throat as a shiver ran through her body feeling Sesshomaru lick his mark that made them official mates since the day they did the ritual on their wedding night. Touching it was like K and Y jelly, it made everything more intense, small shivers running through her veins. He kissed soft lips. They opened to each other.

He scooped her up and turned, setting her on the island in the middle of the kitchen, never breaking the kiss. Kagome wrapped her long legs around his waist feeling her growing heat. That raw feeling of passion. She could never get enough of that feeling. Sliding her hands up his neck into his hair. She relished in that husky flavor of power his possessed. She could feel his arousal against her, turning her on even more.

She shuddered, feeling him kiss his mark again, her arms around his wide shoulders, her nails digging into his back. She moaned feeling Sesshomaru turn kissing the other side of her neck. She reached down and unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers spread out, trying to touch every inch of his skin.

A cry tore from her throat, white light flashed before her eyes, that always happening when he bit his mark. So much pleasure surged through her at once, she thought she was going to faint. She couldn't take much more of this. " God Sesshomaru."

The small gasping noises she was making, her hands scraping against his skin, her shivers and soft hisses. The sweet taste of her skin, it was driving him crazy. The way she said his name. He loved it. Would always love it. In every way possible. He couldn't stand it when she went away on missions. He hated not coming home to her at night, even if it was just for four days.

His hands went for her shirt, pulling it over her head. He leaned over, taking her lips in a fierce kiss. He can never get enough of her cool taste of chilled strawberries, always invigorating. Her tongue so smooth and sweet. How much he missed her taste, how much he realized he needed her taste.

Kagome felt the change in the kiss, his hands were moving more aggressively over her skin. As if he was upset about something. Determined, almost desperate. He pulled her against his arousal and she moaned. He kissed her again.

" Baby, mmmmm." Kagome moaned trying to get words out as they kissed with a heated feverish desire. " Baby, what's the matter?"

Kagome head leaned back feeling him kiss her neck, " I don't like this."

She shivered, " Like what?" she whispered, then gasped as he tore her panties off.

Sesshomaru kissed her ear, licking it from the lobe and up before biting the slightly pointed tip lightly. " You were gone for 4 days."

Kagome moaned, moving against him, " It's my job."

Sesshomaru frowned, continuing his assault on her ear blowing on the inside before licking the edges. His tongue sliding down to her neck leaving wet butterfly kisses.

" Stop doing missions."

Kagome bit her lip to stop the sound that was trying to come up from her throat. " I can't."

Sesshomaru released her arms, kissing down her chest. She had a hand on his head, eyes closing at the pleasure. " Then take less."

She groaned, feeling Sesshomaru moved lower, her hand tightening on his head, " I can't." she mumbled.

He glanced at her, " You can't?"

Kagome cried out feeling Sesshomaru push inside her. She moved with him, her hand still in his hair. He leaned over, eyes on her, " You better do something." Taking her lips in a fierce kiss. She opened to him. His tongue sweeping through with a dominated fierceness. Then suddenly she was being turned again.

Her voice left on a ragged gasp, " Oh... god..."

She moved with him, her cries turning him on, " Fix this." He whispered. Then frowned, seeing Kagome simply nod her head. Not good enough.

His hand reached up, pulling her hair roughly, " I can't hear you."

Her head jerked back, eyes closed, " I'll fix it." She breathed out, loving his roughness.

He grinned, he knew she liked it. " Good."

* * *

They ended up on the floor, this time in the den. She laid on his thigh, his button up covering her naked body. He sat with one leg up, still in his suit pants and shoes. They went at it for four hours. They broke so many things it was ridiculous, as if they were robbing the place. He had her in every room on the down stairs floor. In the hallway, on the table, on the couch, against the banister, in the bathroom, against the freezer. every room, you name it. It happened. Even against the staircase.

His hand reached down, playing in her hair, he knew she wasn't sleeping. She cuddled closer, not looking up. He was always destroying her clothes. She would remember to be mad at him later, but now was not the time. It wasn't the time for fights, or words period. The silence said it all.

I don't mean to interfere with your job, it whispered, but I miss you when your always away. I worry about you.

I miss you too, it whispered, I'll try harder to take less missions, I'm sorry I made you worry.

All the right words, never spoken but heard loud and clear.

His hand slid over her face, as she looked up, he glanced down and smiled at her. She blushed, his smiles were still a rare sight and special to her. She moved, sitting up, holding his shirt closed around her.

She button the first two buttons, moving to sit next to him, glancing at the clock, it was 4:15. the after school program will be letting out soon, " I'll go get the kids. I haven't been able to pick them up from school since forever."

He looked at her, " I promised them we were going to the zoo today."

She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, " We can all go together."

He nodded, " Well you better go get ready, you know how long you take."

She laughed, hitting his shoulder, " I do not."

* * *

A wooden chair smashed against the wall, bursting into smithereens and was quickly followed by a the vase on the on the counter. He was home now. Angry. He needed to satisfy his growing need. It was rising so much quicker after he finds a release now. It was becoming completely unstable. It was growing stronger. And stronger. This need. This desire. This hunger. It made him so full of fury, he was sure he was going to kill something.

A darkness filled him, an anger so dangerous, a rage so impulsive it felt as if someone was influencing his already pissed off demeanor into something else entirely. It made him want to scream! To pull at his skin just to let it out! It felt like it was going to devour him! Destroy him if he didn't release it.

He turned, his fist smashing into his kitchen wall. It cried out with a loud thud at the sudden impact, a perfect fist circle forming as he pulled his hand back, plaster falling around him.

He took a shuddering breath, sweat dripping from his milky white skin. His long black hair plastered to his scalp, crimson eyes closed tight, wanting to cry. What was happening to him?

_Your transforming._

He turned at the voice, usually he only heard it in his head, he blinked, staring into the floor length mirror that was attached to his hall door. It was his face, it was his body. But he knew it wasn't him.

He stepped closer, the reflection in the mirror smirked. He frowned, moving closer, " Who are you?"

" I am the former you of a life before. I was selected by the gods to fulfill there needs as to what is suppose to happen in this world."

He nodded slowly, " A keeper of fate." he whispered, remembering what the voice in his head said.

" Yes, I was killed before I can become immortal and now you are to follow in my footsteps."

He shook his head, " How can I? I have this..." he paused, a bit embarrassed to admit it. " This need, this craving, it's getting out of control. I need help."

" I am here to help you. Your methods of satisfaction is flawed. You need somebody good, somebody different that would satisfy you longer. No more hooker and prostitutes. You needed somebody special. Then you will be healed."

His hands touched the mirror, hope filling his lungs, his voice coming out in a rush, " Who?! Who can heal me?!"

The reflection smirked, " In due time my friend. In due time, but until then there is work to be done."

* * *

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, white suede pumps encased her small feet. Her white skirt high on her hips, fitting her bottom snugly, showing off her endlessly long legs. A nice white button up shirt with black vertical lines. The flaps connected very low but showed an appropriate amount of cleavage. The sleeves ended at her elbows.

Her bangs jelled back in a sexy curved bump, the rest pinned back in a wavy Mohawk, huge diamond studs in her ears. She wore a thin coat of lip gloss and little blush. The only accessory she wore were her pair of huge white sunglasses. They were very stylish and hid her eyes perfectly.

She pulled the shades off and frowned at her reflection, she missed her hats. She missed her jeans, her jordans, her tank tops, her shorts, her style. Ever since she started working at the CIA she had to keep up an image, that she was mature for her age. Responsible. Was able to do this job. She had to gain their respect and as the youngest member in the bureau she had to keep it. So she had to dress for success at all times. But she never really liked heels or skirts, or dresses. Definitely not the fancy hair dos. She missed her lazy ponytail bun.

Frowning even more she began pulling the pins out her hair. Shaking it free, she snatched at her clothes, almost tearing the material off of her. Kicking them in a corner, she walked to her closet.

Sesshomaru was walking in the room minutes later, already dressed in khakis shorts and a simple white v neck, the red kobe eights on his feet. " You ready, the kids get out in 20 minutes."

Kagome was again in front of the mirror, her outfit changed, her light blue shorts had white twirling lines on the edges, fitting nicely to her well-toned legs. Her white spaghetti strapped shirt bubbled around her in a baby doll dress design. Gold bracelets on her wrist, diamond studs in her ear. Fresh white low tops on her small feet, her hair in a simple low ponytail.

She took a deep breath, feeling much better, " Yea."

Sesshomaru looked her over, " You look 17 again."

She turned, then giggled, " Look who's talking."

Sesshomaru smirked, " It's too hot for suits." he reached out his hand, " Let's go."

She smiled, taking it, heading for the door. She paused, letting him go, " Wait a sec." she mumbled, turning and running back to their bedroom.

She stepped into the closet, closing the door behind her. Pulling back a few hangers, opening a hidden box she pulled out a 9mm. Checking the magazine, she slapped it back in place before slipping it in the back of her shorts. Just in case she thought fixing her shirt to hide the bulge, heading back towards the door.

Sesshomaru was waiting for her in the Cadillac hybrid she bought 6 years ago, it was still running to perfection. Especially with all the updates Kagome did to it. Kagome slid in the passenger seat, Sesshomaru started the car, " What you were doing?"

She smiled as he pulled out the driveway, " Nothing."

Sesshomaru just frowned, already knowing the truth, " You shouldn't carry weapons around the kids. It's a bad influence."

Kagome glanced at him, " I was around their age when I started shooting a gun."

" That's different."

Kagome sighed, " I know, I just want to keep them safe." she then shrugged, " Besides, I feel naked without a weapon on me."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, " Just be careful."

" Ain't I always."

He stayed silent at the comment, it wasn't long before they pulled up to the school their kids went to. Kagome stared at the building, remembering the many arguments her and Sesshomaru had when picking out a school for the kids. Kagome didn't want them going to a prep school like Shikon high was when she got there. And Sesshomaru didn't want them going to a public school like East LA high was before she blew it up. So they settled on an academy for the gifted.

Sesshomaru parked in front of the school, like many other parents, waiting for their kids to be released from the after school program. Opening the door to wait outside the car, many whispers erupted from the other parents. Some of jealously at the young and gorgeous couple, some of interest as to who they were and what they were doing here.

Sesshomaru walked around the vehicle and leaned against the back door. His legs crossing at the ankle, his arms crossing over his chest.

Kagome watched him with a smile, his looks haven't changed much over the years either. His eyes still that delicious deep shade of gold, amber like the setting sun. Like her he trimmed his hair so it stopped at his waist, but it was still that impossibly straight silver locks, that made you want to touch or even run your fingers through, just to see if it was as silky as it looked. His high cheek bones more defined with his age and his aura still screamed 'sexy and untouchable.'

His build was bigger than it was six years ago, he made it a habit to stay in shape even if he sat behind a desk most of the day. His arms long with cuts of strong muscles, legs toned with a certain physique.

She blinked, seeing him smirk at her, his fangs making a stream of fire run through her veins, " Stop staring at me like that, there's people around."

Kagome giggled, moving to stand in front of him, " So what."

Sesshomaru grinned, " We can't do what your thinking, that's what."

Her cheeks turned a rosy red, Sesshomaru was tempted to laugh at the blushing female, instead he leaned up, standing straight and touched her arms, pulling her closer, " Let me hit it in the backseat."

She laughed at the comment, hitting his shoulder, " Are you crazy?"

He just grinned, " R. Kelly made that song ' you remind me of my jeep' for a reason."

Kagome giggled, " This isn't even a jeep."

His arms went around her waist, " We can improvise."

She smiled into the kiss, her arms going around his neck, his spice always so tasty to her.

They pulled away as a bell rang, signaling the kids were coming out. Kagome turned in his arms seeing as he hasn't let go yet and noticed she was getting some nasty stares from the other mothers on the premises. She smirked at a few and winked an eye at the haters, earning a smile and giggle from a few of the other parents who can easily see the love shared between the two young adults.

The doors to the school finally opened and kids ran out like ants. Blue eyes searched through the mass of children looking for ones that belonged to her.

" MOMMY!"

Kagome grinned seeing the twins running towards her, waving there hands. She bent, bracing herself for impact. Sure enough they ran right into her at full speed, wrapping small arms around her waist, squeezing as tight as they can. " Hey honeys."

The twins let go, they were dressed in the same outfit, a white beater under a navy blue t shirt and light blue jeans with a navy fade and gray and white Jordans.

There molten colored eyes shinning a deep sun kissed gold in the light, much like their fathers. Their short silvery hair that you just wanted to tussle hanging down, the ebony tips of their bangs getting in their face. Their high cheek bones just adorable as they grinned.

" MOMMA!"

Kagome had enough time to look up as Saya ran towards her, jumping up and latched on to her neck, almost choking her with her hug. Kagome pulled her off, " I can't breath baby."

Saya laughed as she was set down, Kagome looked her over, her navy blue shirt had a white daisy on the front, her light blue shorts matching her shirt with prints of small daisy's covering them. White low tops on her small feet. Her icy blue hair, lighter than her mothers royal blue by a shade or two and longer than her brothers, pulled back into a high ponytail, her silver uneven bangs getting in her face. Her deep blue eyes so dark they seemed to glow, " When did you get back momma?"

" This afternoon."

Shiro ran over to his father, latching onto his leg, making his twin do the same, " Daddy said we was going to the zoo today."

Tommy nodded, " We're still going right daddy?"

He looked down to his kids, " Depends, who finished their homework?"

Three hands went up, " I did!"

Kagome laughed, " Then let's go!"

The triplets yelled for a moment, before Kagome helped them into the car, strapping them in securely. Turning to get in herself she was surprised to see a woman behind her. She was older, that was easy enough to tell, she had average features. Black hair and warm brown eyes. She was lean, standing in a long blue skirt and green shirt.

Kagome smiled a bit, " Hi, can I help you?"

The woman smiled back, " Are those all your children?"

Kagome stared at her for a moment, something tickling her senses, " Yes."

The woman smiled more, " And that is your husband?"

A frown was starting to curve her lips down, something was off, " Why?"

At the suspicion the woman simply turned away, " No reason, you have a lovely family. Bye."

Kagome watched her go, her legs itching to follow her, confront her, see what she was up to, something was definitely weird about the woman. Sesshomaru leaned over in the driver's seat, " Kagome you coming?"

Blue eyes glanced over, she then turned back, the woman was gone. Damn it she should have tagged her aura before she left, " Yea." she mumbled, climbing into the SUV. Strapping in her seat belt as Sesshomaru pulled off.

Around the corner, a body leaned against the wall of an alley, her soft frame hidden in shadows, her hand was to her ear, talking on a cellphone, " Oh it's her alright, she looks a bit different but I know those blue eyes from anywhere. It's our little Jewel."

" Follow her." came the command from the other line.

The woman smirked, " With pleasure." hanging up. Brown eyes glanced around for a moment, making sure the coast was clear before she closed her eyes. Her entire body shifted into that of a teenager. Her ripped up shorts a dark blue, under a black t shirt that had a picture of a gold bat on it. Black combat boots laced up her legs and big purple headphones were around her neck. Her hair was still black, but it as shorter pulled back in sloppy pigtails, her bangs spiked a bit. Her eyes now green. Thick black makeup disguised her face as the perfect goth. With a soft smirk she walked over to a parked Malibu, got in and drove off. Following the direction Sesshomaru took just minutes ago.

* * *

Time passed and they were having a great time at the zoo. Sesshomaru and Kagome was literally running after there kids to keep up with their excitement. They wanted to see everything, touch everything and get into everything. You would think after running around for hours they would be tiring down but it seemed the more they played the more energy they gained.

Kagome couldn't breathe, she was leaning against the gate trying to catch her breath, she just finished chasing Tommy down the walkway trying to stop him and his determination to pluck one of the peacock feathers off they seen behind a short gate. She looked up at Sesshomaru who seemed amused by her position, she frowned at him, knowing he was laughing at her in his head, " Shut up."

Sesshomaru smirked, " You ready to go?"

Kagome leaned forward, hands on her knees, getting her breathing under control, " No I'm good."

Sesshomaru laughed, touching his wife's back, " Come on, let's get them some ice cream."

She stood up straight, smiling, her eyes glancing over, watching their three kids in the petting zoo with other kids and the instructor, feeding some of the animals. They were paying attention attentively to the instructor, copying his exact method on how to feed the animals. Shiro and Tommy cupping their sister's hand in theirs helping her feed the baby sheep.

Kagome smiled at the adorable scene, wishing she would have grabbed her camera. She rubbed her nose, the hay surrounding the petting zoo tickling her nostrils, making her sneeze. Taking a quick breath, with a sudden frown she looked around, everything seemed normal, people walking around with their children enjoying the zoo. Blue eyes fell on a teen goth sitting on a bench not too far away, reading a book with purple headphones over her ears.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she turned back to her husband, " Yeah, lets get some ice cream."

He nodded, " I'll get the kids." stepping forward towards the petting zoo gate.

A soft beep caught her attention, she touched her ear, " Yeah."

" Its Chase, there's been an incident, your needed at the office."

She nodded with a frown, damn it she just got back, " On my way." she waited for him to disconnect before touching her ear again, as always someone immediately answered. " Yes Milady?"

" M, I need you at the office."

" Of course Milady."

Sesshomaru was walking back towards her as she disconnected, Saya on his shoulders, as the twins ran over and grabbed her hands. He saw the look on her face and already knew, " Your leaving again aren't you?"

She sighed, glancing to the ground. " They need me at the office."

" Kagome you just got back, this is the first time you spent any real time with the kids in the last three months."

She frowned, " I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I'm just going to see what happened and if its another job I'll send a team." She smiled at him, " I'm working on it, okay?"

He nodded, " Alright, we'll drop you off."

Saya frowned from her daddy's shoulders, not quite understanding what was just said but knew her mother was leaving again, " Momma, where you going now?"

Kagome smiled, walking towards the parking lot with the others, " I'll be right back baby, I just have to stop at my job for a second."

Tommy pulled at his mother's hand to get her attention, " Are you gonna be home when I go to sleep?"

Shiro, being the oldest by 45 seconds, nodded, " Can you read us a bed time story?"

Kagome nodded, " Of course honey, I'll be home."

The twins grinned, making Saya whine, " That's not fair, I want a story too!"

Shiro grinned, " You can't have one brat."

Tommy agreed, " Yeah, brat."

Kagome shook her head with a soft smile, they reminded her of her and Souta, " Shiro, Tommy, don't call your sister names." then she looked over, " And of course I'll tell you a story too Saya."

She smiled, then squeezed the top of her father's head, " I want daddy to tell me!"

" That's not fair!" the twins immediately complained. Tommy shook his small head, " Daddy always tell you stories, momma always tell us ours."

Shiro agreed, " Daddy can you read us a bedtime story?"

Kagome made a face, " Hey, what about me?"

Both twins looked at their mother and smile, " Tell Saya."

She shook her head from her high perch, " No way, I asked daddy first!"

Sesshomaru nodded, hold his daughter's legs so she won't fall, " She's right, she asked first."

The twins pouted, " She always get everything!"

Saya laughed, " Cuz you two are doo-doo heads!"

Kagome laughed at the cute argument, seeing the car coming into view, " Okay you three, that's enough. Shiro, Tommy I'll read to you tonight and your daddy will read to Saya, then tomorrow we switch. Okay?"

The twins nodded, " Okay."

Kagome helped the twins in their seats, strapping them in as Sesshomaru took Saya off his shoulders. Kagome picked up the giggling girl and strapped her in as well. Soon they was driving out the parking lot and back onto the main road.

They rode in silence, the kids silently enjoying Spongebob on the built in portable tv's in the headrests of the driver and passenger seats, sipping apple juice out of cartons. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's eyes continually glance into her side mirror. His hand slipped over the one that was drumming her leg. " You okay?"

She didn't look at him, he would have known she was lying. " I'm good." Her mumbling voice hinting him off anyways.

He rubbed her soft skin with his thumb, hoping to calm her, " You know you can tell me anything right?"

She just nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. It wasn't long before they were pulling up at Kagome's office, she leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek, " I'll be home as soon as I can."

He nodded and kissed her lips, " Hurry up."

She smiled, glancing in the backseat, her three bundles of joy sleeping like the day she brought them to DC. Smiling again, she hopped out the car, waving for a second as Sesshomaru pulled off before turning and walking in the building.

Making her way through security she stepped into the elevator, heading towards the briefing room. Alone for the moment as she pressed 7, she took a deep breath, letting it out slow. She couldn't be Kagome, mother of 3 in this building. She had to be Kagome, trained mercenary, smart, cunning and strong. She could never show weakness here, her age and her status didn't allow it. It took 4 years to gain the esteem the Death Dealers deserved and the respect she deserved as a leader. Taking another calming breath as the elevator reached its destination, she got into her signature stance.

The doors slid back and Kagome was immediately noticed. It was hard not to noticed her. Her walk was soft yet determined. Her hands were tucked behind her back, her face held high, her back straight. Her aura just screamed obedience. Her blank yet relaxed face spoke of dominance. She looked like a completely different person.

She glanced around, the briefing room was a simple large room with a round table, and a wall of screens. Chase was standing by the water cooler with a cup in his strong hand, his tall frame covered nicely in a suit. His light brown hair short in a high ponytail. His eyes a simple yet sexy hazelnut color.

John, the director of the agency, was sitting in a chair, in his own expensive suit, his black hair cut low on his head, brown eyes serious and focused, " Your here."

" Bout time." a hushed voice commented, Chase looked over to the John's secretary, her long luscious blonde wavy hair flowed around her back in tumbles. Smooth tanned, plum, red lips, high cheek bones haunting, glamorous. Her black eyes rolling. Cassidy never liked the blue eyed female that thought she was all that. They were the same age and she been working here since she was 18 trying to make her way up the food chain, then this wanna be bad ass walks in and gains the respect and power of a director. And top it off, 3 years ago when the Death Dealers were recruiting, Cassidy wasn't even allowed to try out for the evaluation test. So her distaste was strong.

Kagome ignored the comment, the girl was nothing more than a nuisance to her, " Talk to me."

John stood, a small remote in his hand, " Approximately 32 hours ago, a burned car was found in an empty parking lot in Chicago."

He turned towards the screen on the wall, clicking the remote, showing pictures, " It wasn't till 4 hours ago, the ME was able to discover an identifying piece of the body that was burned along with it."

Kagome watched the screen click to a small thin piece of metal. Cassidy frowned, " What is it?"

Chase looked at her, why was she allowed in on these meetings, Kagome stepped closer to the screen, " A surgical pin used for cracked knees and elbows."

Chase nodded, " Wow got it at first glance, it took our people 3 hours to figure out what it was."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, Kagome just shrugged, " I've been shot before. Who was it in?"

John turned back to the screen, clicking his remote, " The serial number on the surgical pin came back belonging to a Mr. Simon Pooner."

Chase sipped from his cup, " He was an operative of Sector Seven that we flipped as an informant."

" What's Sector Seven?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to the blonde, two of them thinking seriously why was she here. Kagome touched her ear, " M get up here."

" Yes Milady."

She nodded, looking to the screen again though it was blank, " Sector Seven is an organization much like my own was before I took control. It started up five years ago, their base a warehouse on the boarder line of Canada. They expanded slowly to Maine in the last 7 months."

John blinked at the information, " How do you know so much about them?"

Kagome frowned, " I don't like them." she simply stated.

The doors slid back and M walked in, clipboard and tablet in hand. John ignored her, " Simon was informing us about the plans of Sector Seven."

" Who's in charge?" Kagome interrupted.

Chase shook his head, " That's what we've been trying to find out. So far all the information we was able to gather was that there's seven of them. Well now six but they probably get a new recruit. And that there working for someone who has a lot of influence. They're recruiting rejects, Simon Pooner was orphaned at age 13 and been in and out of the US foster system tell he was 18 and moved to Canada. He said his first job was a year ago, he had to break into a museum in Idaho and steal something."

John nodded, " He got caught, that's what put him on our radar in the first place but sector seven ended up sending someone else. These kids don't have the training for these types of jobs whoever is making them do."

M, who was busy tapping away on her tablet leaned over, whispering in her boss's ear, " Milady the same night of this car fire, there was a hooker found dead in an alleyway not too far from the crime scene. Raped and stabbed in the throat. Chicago police disregarded it as not important to the murder case."

Kagome nodded softly, her arms clasping behind her as she went through her thoughts, " Okay so its obvious whoever Simon was working for had him killed by another member, probably by a new recruit."

Chase agreed, " Exactly what I was thinking."

John nodded, picking up the folder on the table, " What made us bring you in on this case was what Simon sent us the night before he was killed." handing it to her.

Kagome flipped the folder opened, blue eyes widened, then narrowed to dangerous slits, it was a list of faces and names with red X's through them, " There targeting Dealers."

John nodded, watching Kagome trying to control her anger, her fist clenching the folder so tight her claws were puncturing the paper. Angry eyes looked up, " I'm taking the lead on this case."

John nodded, " I want to know what's going on every step of the way."

She nodded, turning towards the elevator, she pressed the call number and waited silently for the machine to answer. Stepping inside as the doors slid open, she turned, " I'll have reports sent to you periodically."

John nodded as the door closed, Cassidy rolled her eyes, " She thinks she's all that."

John looked at his stepdaughter, yes he was the only reason she even had a job. All he can do was shake her head at her stupidity, the girl was not the smartest grape in the bunch if you know what I mean. And on top of that she wanted to be some type of Angelina Jolie in Salt type female but don't want to put the work. She thought her looks were going to get her to the top but couldn't even shoot a decent bullet. But she practically begged him for a job here. Kids.

Chase just ignored the female and headed towards the elevator, Blu was pissed, and he knew 30 minutes top she would be in the gym working that anger out on a punching bag. He wanted to get there early to get a good seat, he loved watching the young woman workout.

Kagome was walking to her office on the 10 floor, talking to her secretary, " Contact every community center, I want security doubled and posted as code red. Activate the buddy system. Get Ship and his team in my office in ten. Tell Souta to get his ass down here. Get Chucky to look for any other hookers deaths with the same MO and get his hands on that rape kit, I want to know if there was any fluids found."

She slammed her office door open, her office was big and nicely decorated, M followed in quickly behind her, " And get me every rep in every state on video chat now to find out why the fuck I didn't know this people were missing!" she yelled, slamming the folder down hard on her solid mahogany wood.

M jumped at the loud thud her hand made, nodding quickly, " Yes milady." she mumbled, hurrying out the door to do what was told, not wanting to make her boss any angrier than she already was.

An hour later Kagome was in light blue terrycloth shorts and a white tank top, her hands wrapped in boxing tape, beating the hell out a punching bag, trying to vent out some of her anger. Her reps told her the deaths of the ten Death Dealers were all natural causes or obvious accidents that it didn't seem to raise any suspicions to them, especially since the ten dealers that were killed were scattered across the globe. Still Kagome told them they were locking down on everything and if anyone even sneezes send them to the sick bay and contact her immediately.

She had the Nine Tails (Shippo's team) doing recon on the warehouse in Canada, since it was the last known location of Sector Seven. She wanted to know everything, anything, something. And she sent Souta to Idaho, she wanted him to check out what exactly was stolen from that museum. She didn't know if the dead prostitute meant anything but she didn't believe in coincidences. Two murders, the same night, only 3 miles from each other. Not likely. It had to be related, had to be, even if the methods were so different.

What made her so damn pissed what that someone had the audacity to attack her people. The fact that someone was able to snuff out ten Dealers without her even knowing. She was pissed she let her guard down after all these years. She was suppose to be looking out for these people, taking care of them, protecting them. But it took someone who wasn't even a Dealer to bring to her attention that someone was offing her people.

Her eyes narrowed, punching the bag harder, Sector Seven gave her the creeps from day one, that's why she had a quick briefing done on them. They remembered her too much of her time in the organization. Taking orphans and rejects off the streets and making them kill. But she never suspected something to this magnitude. The kids they were recruiting were older and untrained, how in the hell were they able to kill ten Death Dealers and make it look like a natural death or accident. Something wasn't right, it was either these people were playing dumb as hell or someone was giving them step by step instructions. But who would do something like that? Why her people? Why now?

Getting even more frustrated at the questions she didn't have answers to she attacked the punching bag with more ferocity. Chase stood by the bike machine in the gym, watching Kagome beat the poor bag into a pulp, he whistled, " She's pissed."

" You get off by watching her?"

Hazelnut eyes glanced over and frowned, he never liked Kagome's bodyguard, " And what do you mean by that?"

Gruff frowned, green eyes narrowing at the man before him, " You know exactly what I mean, I've seen the way you look at her."

Chase frowned, rolling his eyes, " You don't know nothing about our relationship."

" You don't know what I know." Gruff replied, walking over to his mini me, making Chase frown in jealously, " I'm taking you home."

Kagome shook her head, hitting the punching bag again, " Can't, got work to do."

Gruff nodded, watching. " The work will still be here in the morning."

Kagome hit the bag with a combo, " I can't go."

She hit the bag with a windmill kick, " I need to stay." Still hitting the bag, " Need to focus." Punching the bag, " Gotta figure out what's going on." Spin kicking the bag, " Gotta stop these assholes from killing my people." Combo punching the bag, " Gotta find out what the hell the want."

Gruff watched as her hands hit the bag faster as she growled, fangs showing, " Gotta find out why assholes is always fucking with me! I thought this was my time of fucking peace! I thought everything was fucking normal but I can't even get that shit! My husband's mad at me! My kids never see me!" her anger rising as she beat on the punching bag.

" I work my ass for this fucking agency and they don't even tell me they investigating Sector Seven until ten of my FUCKING PEOPLE ARE IN BODY BAGS!" Her leg raising, catching the punching bag with a spinning kick so fierce it exploded. Sand flying everywhere as she turned, breathing heavy, everyone silent at the sudden commotion.

Gruff simply touched her shoulder, " I'm taking you home." he whispered, steering her towards the door.

* * *

And this chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm thinking these chapters might be shorter than the ones in bad ass. This story just jumps right into the problems. lol.

* * *

Kai was getting ready to go and surprise Suki at the bar and grill downtown, he just got word that the older man was already there. His gray button up and black slacks were casual enough he figured, he let his hair stay down, not in the mood to do anything to the silky locks. Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door.

Walking inside the bar, Kai leaned over to his friend he dragged along as he spotted the targets for the night. " There they are."

James looked to his friend, the UCLA basketball star now an NBA all star for the Spurs, blinked green eyes, " Seriously, I'm in town for seven days for vacation and this is where you

bring me."

Kai grinned at his long time friend, true enough his friend was spending his vacation at his house since it was the week of their annual bonfire. " Just do this for me aiight, then we'll do whatever you want."

James rolled his eyes with a frown, the things he do for his friends. He looked over, they were at the bar, Suki was an older man, he was tall, lean but muscular, had tangy orange color eyes, with short blond hair. And too nice for his own good, and just a bit naive James thought, looking to the female that was sitting in his lap.

Her long luscious black wavy hair layered down her back in a stylish design. Smooth creamy skin and lips a plump red. Her pale blue eyes menacing, taunting. The bitch was a gold digger, he thought, he could smell her type from a mile away.

Kai nudged him to get his attention, " Ok, we'll go over there and pretend to order a drink. Hopefully he'll notice us and make the first move, if not, plan B."

James nodded, walking over to put the plan in action. Reaching the bar, he leaned against the counter, " White Russian."

The bartender nodded, looking to Kai to get his order, he glanced over his shoulder to see the couple was too busy making out to notice them, " The same."

The waited for the drinks, carefully inching closer to the couple until they were standing right next to them, and they still went unnoticed. James glanced at Kai, the friend simply shrugged. He frowned, " What happened to plan B?" he hissed.

Kai shook his head, " I didn't really think that far ahead."

James rolled his eyes, " You fucking idiot, you better do something or I'm leaving."

Kai was tempted to roll his eyes, his friend can be so dramatic sometimes, to hell with this, he was going to get that proposition signed if it was the last thing he do. Setting down his cup, Kai paused for a second waiting for James to finish his drink, before his arm reached up and pushed him into the stool the couple were sitting on.

He moved quick before anyone could react, putting his arm over James's shoulder, helping him steady himself, " I apologize, my friend had a little too much to drink tonight."

Suki looked up after righting his lover and himself back on the stool, " Kai, what a surprise to see you here." he then coughed, tangy eyes widened after getting a look at the man the bumped them, " Jerkins? Is that James Jerkins off the San Antonio Spurs?!"

Kai smirked, he was hoping for this reaction, " Oh you know him, yeah this is my good friend." He then waved, " Well see you later Mr. Browski, congrats on the engagement."

Suki stood, stopping them, " Wait, sit, have a drink." he grabbed James hand, " I am a huge fan son, that game against the heat last season was amazing."

James glanced to Kai, who nodded his head slightly, he shook his hand back, " Thanks, it was a tough season but we came out on top."

Suki smiled, " Sure did, come on let my buy you a drink."

Kai and James sat on stools at the bar. Suki took his previous seat, touching the slim waist of the woman in his lap, Suki smiled, " Kai, James this is Sasha. My love this is Kai Ysumi and James Jerkins."

Sasha smiled, James Jerkins as in the basketball star, dollar signs cha chinged in her mind as she reached out her hand, momma always said when richer is spotted change targets, " It's nice to meet you James."

He shook it, " You too Mrs. Browski."

She grinned, waving it off, " Oh, I'm not a Browski yet."

Suki smiled innocently, " But almost, right honey." not catching on to the hiding meaning of the sentence though James did.

She just smiled, " That's right dear." Leaning over kissing his cheek, winking at James.

Kai was tempted to roll his eyes, " Do you come out often?" he asked instead Suki, trying to start a conversation he can later direct towards business.

Suki shook his head, " Oh, no, we're just celebrating our engagement. How about you?"

He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, " I like to stay socialized. Me and James here were just about to meet up with some other friends and have us a good night."

Suki smiled, he liked the young man but he always felt that he was too uptight, he was glad to see him relaxing, " You know Kai when I first met you I didn't take you for the social guy. That's good, someone your age should be having some fun once in a while."

Kai mentally grinned, perfect, this was opening he was waiting for, he ordered another drink, " All work and no plays makes you a rather old man."

Suki laughed, it was deep, jolly and welcoming, like your favorite grandfather's as you sat at his feet while he told joyous stories of his past. A laugh that makes you smile. " Right you are my boy. Speaking of work, I've read over your proposition and simply love it." He touched his drink, " Have someone call me this weekend to set up a meeting to go over it in detail."

Kai gave a small smirk as he finished his drink, hook, line, and sinker. He put his glass down, " Of course Suki." Then looked at his watch about to make an excuse to leave, but Sasha caught him and knowing the move too well, spoke up, " Oh Suki honey, I love this song, dance with me!"

Suki shook his head with a small smile, " Now you know I don't dance."

Duh, she thought, turning to James, " Then would you like to dance?"

James was about to shake his head, hell no on the tip of his tongue, but Kai nudged him in the side, silently demanding he get up, green eyes glanced to Suki, he smiled, " Go ahead, have fun."

He blew out a slow breath, reigning in his aggravation at the entire situation. Stiffly he stood, " Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm, leading the way to the dance floor.

The song was one he never heard before but the beat was easy to follow, he danced with the female in front of him though he felt it should have been rated R. He never seen a female be so.. he didn't want to say. But he didn't like it. You won't believe how many time she actually tried to grab his… he didn't want to say that either.

He turned, dancing with the girl next to him. She was more mellow, not so slutty. Oops, he wasn't suppose to say it. He turned back with laughing eyes when Sasha turned to him. He couldn't have been more happy when the song ended, hurrying back over to the bar before she could suck him into another dance. Kai stood, seeing the ready to get the hell outta here face on his friend, he nodded to Suki, " I must be going, me and James have plans as I said earlier."

Suki nodded as Sasha sat back in his lap, " I understand Kai, have a good night and see you sometime this week."

He nodded and after James signed a quick autograph they were heading for the exit. Outside, James took a quick breath, " That bitch just gave me a headache."

Kai laughed, his arm tossing over his friend shoulder, " I got the job done didn't I."

James frowned, " Yeah, by using me as your Guinea pig."

Kai grinned, " Hey, what are friends for?"

James couldn't help but laugh, slapping his friend hand away, " You buying me a drink dog."

Kai laughed, leading his friend towards his car, " Shit I need one right about now."

* * *

The ride was quiet, the silence tense, Kagome was still as pissed as she was when they first left. Gruff glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, her demeanor was still angry, eyes still narrowed as she leaned against the window.

His eyes refocused on the road, " Mini me, calm down."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, " I can't, some douche bag is offing my people and instead of finding out who it is, I'm being dragged home."

Gruff bit back the frown that tried to come forward, " I'm dragging you home to your family before you do something stupid."

Kagome glanced at him, " What made you think I was gonna do something stupid?"

" I know you Kagome, your fingers are itching to shoot somebody, you need to stop, calm down and think."

She frowned, again glancing out the window, he was right, of course, she's pissed, but she had a right to be. But she knew she couldn't take action based on emotion she had to be rational and smart. " When's the last time you spoke to the gods?" she mumbled.

He glanced at her, blinking for a moment, trying to remember, " About 5 years ago when I told them I quit."

" And how they take it?"

Gruff shrugged, " Zeus still MIA and Poseidon told me I was created for a purpose and it was to fulfill there needs. I told them they can all kiss my ass and left. I'm not dead so I guess they took it rather well."

" Did you hear anything about my father and Ares?"

Gruff thought back to the conversation he had with the group of gods he bluntly resigned from, " There was a lot of talk going around saying that Ares was trapped in the underworld with your father."

She sighed, in her heart already knowing the reason why, " They can't open the gates to pass through can they? They need the gate keeper."

He paused for a moment, exactly, he thought, his voice lowering to the whisper, " Why do you ask?"

Her forehead pressed against the cool glass, watching scenery pass by in a blur, " I think I was being followed earlier."

He immediately got into over protective father mood, " When? Where?"

Kagome frowned, thinking for a moment, " When I went to pick up the kids, this older lady, early 30's maybe, stopped me. She asked some personal questions, I asked her why but she left. I knew something was off about her."

Blue eyes glanced over, " Then at the zoo, there was this goth teen sitting on the bench. I just thought it was weird."

Gruff blinked, " Weird how mini me?"

Kagome raised a brow, staring at her mentor, " What's the odds that old woman and teenager just happen to be wearing the same perfume?"

Gruff frowned, seeing what Kagome was getting at, " You think it was a shifter." he stated more than asked.

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, " I don't know, that shit was strong, different." she made a face, " smelled like banana oatmeal and bath salt. How many people can be wearing something that stink like that? Especially an older woman picking up kids at an elementary school and a 17 year old hardcore goth high schooler."

She frowned to herself, " Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Gruff smirked, " You were born paranoid."

Kagome agreed, " Exactly, I'm suspicious of everything, maybe I'm just over thinking it."

Gruff shook his head, " You can never over think something Kagome, never, no matter how simple a solution may seem, you can never over think the different outcomes."

She nodded at the advise, " What you think I should do?"

" If you really think your being followed, do what you planned on doing when you got in the house and know that I'm on speed dial." He said, pulling up to her gate, he scanned his fingerprint and watched as the gate slowly opened.

Kagome simply stared at her adoptive father as he pulled up to the front of her home, he glanced over and smiled at her, " What?"

Her head tilted softly as she smiled, " Your always there for me."

He smirked, reaching over and messing up her bangs, " Your my little lady mini me, I'll always be there for you."

She smiled as she smoothed her hair back in place, " See you tomorrow butt head." getting out the car. She waved, watching him drive away for a moment.

Walking to her front door, she got out her keys and access card, a shiver ran up her back and she turned, gun in hand.

Blue eyes narrowed, scanning her property, something was out there, she knew it, felt it deep down in her gut, something was watching her.

Slowly she reached behind her, sliding her access card through the slot, then her key in the hole with her back to the door, eyes still watching her yard. The small forest of trees that surrounded her home now looking spooky and suspicious.

Hearing the lock click she opened the door and stepped in backwards. Watching the door lock on its own, she put her gun back in her shorts before turning to her left, looking at the security pad on the wall.

She pressed in a combination on the number pad and waited. A blue light flickered for a moment before it formed a small pencil thin line and beamed across the decorative ceiling mold, making the carved in swirls seem to glow.

" Project Starlight activated." a computerized female voice stated, " Lock down commencing in 30 seconds. Welcome home Ms. Hernoshi."

Kagome smiled, " It's Mrs. Takahashi now Star, it's been a while since I activated you."

" Kagome who are you talking to?"

She turned, then smiled as her husband walked over to her, eyes glancing around, " I'm upgrading our security."

" Shall I scan the residence Mrs. Takahashi?"

" Yes and call me Kagome Star."

Sesshomaru frowned, the voice sounded a lot like Siri off his smart phone, " Kagome, what's going on?"

The voice interrupted, " There are four heat signatures inside the residence not including you Kagome, bio scans indicate that three are children and one is adult. Male."

" Those are my children and husband, identify and program them into your database."

" Command confirmed." Star said.

Kagome nodded then looked at her confused husband, she sighed, " It's a long story."

Sesshomaru frowned, then turned away, " Go read the twins a story then tell me later."

Kagome looked down at her watch, it was 11:15, " What are they doing still up?"

" Waiting on their mother." he mumbled, walking away.

Kagome sighed, a hand running through her bangs before she headed upstairs, stopping at her room to put away her gun, she walked down the hall to the boys room.

As soon as she opened the door, she was attacked by two small bodies dressed in spiderman pajamas, " MOMMA!"

Shiro grinned hugging his mother's leg, " See Tommy told you she wouldn't forget."

Tommy smiled, " Mommy always keeps her promises."

Kagome nodded, scooping both boys up in her arms, " That's right, mommy never breaks a promise."

She walked into the room, the walls were a soft sky blue. Twin full size beds against the back wall. A large toy chest in one corner with some toys on the ground around it. A flat screen TV and game system in the other corner accompanied by two beanie bag chairs and a disk holder of tons of games. A bookshelf filled with children books, glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling, navy blue curtains pulled closed.

She tucked both twins in the bed, making sure they was nice and comfortable before standing, " Okay, which book you want me to read?"

Amber eyes glanced at each other, " Peter Pan." it was there all time favorite for some reason.

Kagome smiled, " Peter Pan it is." walking over to the bookshelf and pulling the book down. Dimming the lights a bit, she sat in the rocking chair that separated the twins bed. Getting comfortable, she began reading, " Once upon a time, in a far away land..."

* * *

His face was set in a blank expression, he was sitting in the kitchen drinking a bottle of E&J, and pondering over his life. More so his relationship with his wife, the last six years haven't been easy. Him off at school, Kagome being here taking care of the kids and working. But when he graduated and came home it only got harder. Souta handed his company over to him so he can work for Kagome, he had to fly to Japan to take his position as lord of the west. The worse part about that was he had to deal with his mother, who still haven't came to see the triplets. But even then, that wasn't what was on his mind.

He poured himself another shot of his bottle, what had him so upset was his wife's distance. He takes a business trip at least once a month, that usually lasts for 3 days. But Kagome, she was gone at least 15 days out of the month, damn near every month. And when she was here, she was at the office working on her next case.

She was never around anymore, it was like he was raising the kids alone. She never had any time for them and when she did she was leaving early. He knew she kept secrets from him, but he knew part of that was because it was her job. She couldn't just drop classified information on his shoulders willingly. But he also knew their were things she wasn't telling him because she just didn't want him to know. So much about her changed. She was so damn paranoid now about everything it gave him a headache at times. I mean bringing a gun to the zoo around their kids? Really?

He was pouring another round, when Kagome walked in the kitchen, the boys were asleep only after 10 minutes of reading. She gave them a kiss goodnight and and headed downstairs. She frowned at the sight of her husband, drinking and walked over, taking the shot before he could and sat down. He just refilled the shot glass, " Ready to talk?"

She sighed, glancing down at the brow liquor in the small cup, " Yeah sure."

He nodded, " What's with the upgrade on security?"

She frowned, throwing the shot back, then refilling her up, " Ten Death Dealers were murdered in the last 7 months."

He blinked, surprised, " What?"

She nodded, taking the shot, " An organization called Sector Seven been targeting Dealers, that's why I got called in, they want me to lead on the case."

She pushed the full cup over to him, watching him take the shot, " Before that I felt like we were being followed at the zoo and when I got here I'm pretty sure someone was watching me walk in the house."

Sesshomaru poured another shot and pushed the cup over to her, " What are you going to do now?"

She took the shot, " I don't know. All I can do is update security and try to find out what's going on before someone else gets hurts."

He poured another shot, " And what about our issues?"

She glanced at him, " What do you mean?"

He frowned, taking the shot, " Sometimes I forget I'm married."

Kagome blinked, looking down to her wedding ring, a sinking feeling in her stomach, " You seeing someone else?"

He was tempted to roll his eyes, " No. I'm saying your never here and when you are your mind is still on the job. We use to have fun together but now it's like dating a bodyguard."

Soft lips frowned, " Is it bad for me to want you to be safe?"

Amber eyes narrowed, " Has it occurred to you that I can take care of myself?"

Kagome blinked, getting angry, " I'm just trying to protect my family, there's nothing wrong with that."

Sesshomaru stared at her, " How can you protect people your never around?"

Kagome stood, now pissed, " I take down hardcore criminals on a daily basis so my kids can live a safer life! Don't tell me how to do my fucking job!"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, his voice low, " And what about being a mother, how are you doing at that job?"

Kagome glared at her husband, " I'm a good mother." she hissed.

Sesshomaru stood slowly, " You tuck your kids in at night maybe twice a month. You missed the school's concert where Saya sung her first solo. You missed the school play of Robinhood where Tommy was the star. You missed the school's art gallery night where Shiro's work was on display as the main attraction. You miss Tommy's soccors games, you miss Shiro's football games, you miss Saya's volleyball games."

He watched her eyes widened at each accusation, "You missed so much they don't even want to tell you about the dance recital their in because they know your not going to show up. Now you tell me, how good of a mother you are?"

Kagome was in shock, her ears hearing what Sesshomaru was saying but her brain went into relapse. Her mind was experiencing a short circuit trying to process what she was just told. She didn't even know Saya could sing. She didn't even know Tommy liked to act. She didn't even know Shiro could paint. She... She... " I'm a bad mother."

Sesshomaru watched as silent tears rolled from her beautiful eyes, his face softened at the sight, " Your not a bad mother Kagome."

She shook her head as the sobs came, " Everything you just said is true! I didn't know any of that!" She slid to the floor, crying into her hands.

Sesshomaru heard the shame in her voice, carefully he walked over to her, sitting beside her, rubbing her back. " It's okay."

She leaned into his side, letting him cuddle her against him, her voice was soft, " I'm a bad mother."

He pulled her into his lap, holding her closer, " No your not Kagome."

She clung to his shirt, shaking her head, pressing her face into his chest. " I can name every terrorist group outside this country but I didn't know my babies like to dance."

She sniffled, shivering for a moment, making him hold her tighter. Her voice just above a whisper, blue eyes slowly looked up to amber ones, " What is it, lyrical, jazz? Tap?"

He shook his head, " Hip hop, they take after you a lot."

She pressed her forehead back against his chest, " How can I not know this? How? I'm a bad mother, the worst."

Sesshomaru touched her shoulder, making her look at him, " You have the time to make it up."

She hugged her arms back to her chest, taking a slow breath to calm her tears, determination filling her deep blue eyes. She ran a mercenary agency at the age of 17, she can kill a god and send people to hell. She can speak 34 languages without missing a beat, she can take down people six times her size or six people at a time. She can assemble a weapon with her eyes closed and timed. If she can do this, she can do anything, " I will be a better mother." She stated firmly, and a better wife.

* * *

He couldn't wait. Damn it. It was growing to strong. Physically causing him pain. The voice was gone now. It couldn't give him the advice he needed, the knowledge he wanted. His need was strong, he had to do something. Anything. Now. No, he needed control. After all these months, he couldn't just lose it. Stay with the plan. He couldn't lose it. Not yet. Not now. But he didn't think he can wait any longer. He was watching her. And she looked so perfect. She will be enough. He was so sure. She will satisfy him. Then he will be at ease.

A little longer. He had to wait a little longer. Soon, it will be time. Patience. It's what got him this far. Patience, the reason he's not caught.

He stood, leaving twenty dollars on the table for his meal. She smiled at the 12 dollar tip, " Thanks, sir." He smiled, he didn't matter if she sees him, she wouldn't recognize him later. " Your very welcome. And might I say, you have beautiful eyes." walking out the diner, the female waitress, blushing at the random complement, wondering for a moment what would happen if the nice man knew her blue eyes were the result of contacts.

She shrugged the thought off and pocketed her tip, new Ipod here I come, she smiled getting back to work.

Finally it was time. She was ready for him. She was ready to be tested. He was sure she would pass. He was sure she was good enough. She would satisfy him. Dim his need so he can control it. Or she would die. She's getting off of work now. The diner finally closing for the night. And what a late hour it was.

That just made it easier. No one will see. No one will except. He watched from the alley he was planning on using for the night. She only lived four blocks away, so she didn't take her car. He knew. He watched her. Studied her. Making sure he knew all he needed to know.

His hands shook with adrenalin, as she walked his way. She would have never guessed this was going to be happening to her. He braced himself. She was getting closer. He can barely hold back. He took a quick breath, he had to stay in control. Make no mistakes. A little more. She was taking her time. A little more. Her steps brisk but short. Almost there.

He was crouched at the corner. Wait for it. Her foot came into view. He was up in a second, grabbing the girl's shoulders, headbutting her in the face. She fell backwards by the sudden attack. Then lashed out. He again caught her by the shoulder and hit her across the face with his elbow. Turning her, he slammed against the wall of the dirty alley. Covering her mouth with a hand. Pulling her farther back. " Don't cry." he whispered, his free hand pulling out a switch blade, cutting at her waitress skirt, " Your good enough, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Sesshomaru woke to a soft noise, rolling out of bed he glanced at the clock 6:45. He frowned, god he hated getting up in the morning. Taking a quick shower he got dressed in a navy blue Armani suit. After Kagome's breakdown last night, she had took a long bath to the point he was asleep when she got out.

Opening the door to there room he heard low music playing from somewhere in the house. Now curious he followed it downstairs realizing it was coming from the kitchen, followed by the most delicious smell he ever had the pleasure to know.

Walking inside, he seen the female he was looking for, dressed in a large black ACDC shirt and socks, her hair freshly washed and down her back, singing to the song she had playing on the small stereo as she danced around the stove, cooking.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, making her jump and turn. Kagome brushed hair out her face before looking in his, " Oh, hey, didn't know you was there." She spun back around, flipping something on the stove before glancing over her shoulder, " Sit." She command, sliding a plate in front of him, " Eat."

He blinked, watching her long, ivory toned legs, smooth and creamy looking, before taking a seat and looking at the plate in front of him. So this was the delicious smell he had a whiff of. It was a broccoli, bacon and cheddar cheese omelet.

He picked up his fork, well she was in a good mood, when was the last time he had her amazing cooking, " Your usually at the office by now."

Kagome smiled, turned off the stove, " It's my office, I can be as late as I want." walking over to her husband, standing behind him, she leaned over his shoulder, placing a cup of coffee beside his arm and kissed his cheek, " I'll wake the kids."

Sesshomaru glanced at her as she headed up the steps, a small smirk played on his lips as he continued to slowly eat, picking up the paper that was on the table. Guess she was really trying to make a change.

Ten minutes later Kagome re-entered the kitchen, now dressed in elegant white business suit. All her business suits were white because that's the only color she liked them in. The white suit she wore fit her like a glove. The white pants rested low on her hips and fit her bottom snugly, flowing down her legs to swirl around her ankles. The electric blue u neck shirt clung to her torso accentuating her bust and waist, and the suit jacket smoothed over her shoulders nicely, deciding not to button it up.

Her long hair brushed and smoothed up into a high pony tail, her eyes had minimal makeup only a light touch of liner and mascara, blusher and gloss. Her white suede pumps, completed her look. She was elegant, professional in the way she held her self.

Sesshomaru watched her take off her jacket, hang it on a hook and slide an apron over her head, " That was the fastest I ever seen you get dress."

Kagome giggled as she opened the fridge, " Remember the time my mom came home early from work and we both just got out the shower?"

Sesshomaru set the newspaper he was reading on the island in the middle of the kitchen he was sitting in front, " I stand corrected." he mumbled, watching her take many ingredients out the fridge and set them on a counter.

She smiled as she glanced up to him, " Who turn is it to pick up the kids today?"

Sesshomaru frowned, " We don't take turns picking them up."

A smiled curved across her lips, " Then lets start." She smiled, tapping a finger on her chin for a moment, " I'll get them today and take them to the arcade for a while."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " And the office?" watching her move around the big kitchen, taking out everything she would need.

She smiled again, a light touching her eyes, slicing fruit on the chopping board, " I'll find a way, I always do, it's what I'm good at."

His lips pulled up in a slight smirk, glad she was really putting a lot of energy to changing, " Hn."

Kagome mixed batter in a bowl, " Don't look so surprised, I told you, I can do this, I can be a better mother."

A hand picked up his newspaper again, " I never said I was surprised."

Kagome laughed, turning towards the frying pan, " Shut up."

He looked at her, seeing the playfulness in her beautiful eyes, " You shut up."

She laughed, the soft mellow sound floating through the kitchen, her delicious laughter contagious making Sesshomaru smirk at her, relaxing gradually in her presence. Moments later, running feet was heard as three kids ran into the kitchen.

Shiro and Tommy was dressed in the same outfit, a simple white shirt and jean shorts, white nikes on their small feet. Saya in a baby blue shirt with a rainbow on the front and white shorts, baby blue, navy blue and white carters on her feet.

Shiro hopped into one of the stools behind the island, " Mom's cooking? Perfect."

Tommy laughed, sitting beside his brother, " Yeah, I'm tired of mcdonalds for breakfast."

Saya took the seat beside her father, " That's cuz daddy can't cook and moms always at work when we wake up."

Kagome laughed, sliding three plates on the table, " Not anymore."

Three pairs of eyes went wide at the dish in front of them. It was a plate of banana cream puff pancakes, dripping with chocolate sauce, blueberries, a strawberry on top and a touch of whip cream.

" Thanks mom!" they all said at the same time before hungrily diving in.

Kagome picked up a cup of orange juice and watched her kids devour her food, she couldn't believe this is what she was missing when she was leaving early to be at the office. Taking care of her agency but not taking care of her kids. She will never make that mistake again. Her people were important, she won't forget that, but this was important too. She can do anything, she told herself, like she said earlier, she'll just have to find a way to take care of both. And she always find a way.

Time passed peacefully, everyone was silent as the kids at their breakfast, listening to the soft music of the stereo Kagome never turned off. Taking another sip of his hot coffee, Sesshomaru looked at his watch, 7:30, the kids had to be at school at 8:00, and he had to be at work by 8:45.

He set his cup down, " Go get your backpacks, it's time to go."

Three faces gulped down their orange juice before nodding, " Okay." jumping off the stools to run upstairs and get their school supplies.

Kagome put the last dish in the dish washer before removing her apron, " I can drop them off if you want." she offered, sliding her suit jacket back on.

Sesshomaru stood, fixing his tie, " It's okay, it's on my way to work anyways."

The kids came running back downstairs, racing to the door, Sesshomaru followed them. Kagome paused at the hall mirror, checking herself over as everyone readied to go, " Star activate the yard and garden senors, and be ready to lock down in 90 seconds."

" Command confirmed, have a nice day at work Kagome."

" Thank you Star, keep an ear and eye out for anything suspicious. Security is at code red."

" Yes Kagome."

" Mom! We have a ghost!"

Kagome laughed, watching her wide eyed children looking around for the source of the voice, " No honey we don't, Star is our house, she can talk and see everything that happens in here."

Saya frowned, " Even when we go to the bathroom?"

Kagome smirked, " She knows what privacy is Saya. Star say hi to the kids."

" Hello children, have a nice day at school."

Tommy blinked at the ceiling, sure that's where the voice was coming from, he leaned over to his brother, " It's sounds like a robot."

Shiro nodded, then looked to his mother, " So the house is alive?"

She smiled, nodding, " In a way yes, but don't worry Star is always here to help. With any problem you ever had, just ask her and she'll help. Right Star."

" Yes Kagome, I am here to serve and protect."

The children nodded slowly, somewhat understand what was going on, Star's voice popped up again, " Lock down commence in T minus 20 seconds."

Kagome blinked, " Oh we should go."

Sesshomaru hurriedly open the door, while Kagome ushered the kids out. Sharing a soft kiss in the driveway, the two adults got in there cars and went separate directions.

Saya watched her mother drive off from her window seat, " I like momma home in the morning."

Tommy and Shiro nodded, " Me too."

Sesshomaru glanced at his kids in the backseat, me too he thought.

* * *

Kouga strolled into the building in all his beautiful glory, he looked like a man who just finished squad training with his platoon. His long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, the tips touching his mid back, bangs kept out his face by a black head band. Strong arms and broad shoulders barely covered by the tight black t shirt. His black cargo pants with many pockets, his black combat boots tied tight. Holsters safely secured to his waist, arms and thighs, hand guns and daggers in each slot.

Stepping off the elevator on the 10th floor, Kouga looked around at the lush office space. M, the secretary looked pretty in her blue suit, typing furiously on her computer.

Kouga grinned, " Sup girl."

M didn't look up as she continued to type, she wanted to finish this memo for the community center so she can get started on her portfolio. Kagome let her take over the Madame Rouge empire but technically she was still co-designer. Kagome had to improve the designs before anything can be manufactured. " She's waiting for you."

Kouga just shook head, the girl was always busy, " Alright." he answered, walking by the desk and on towards the large bronze door. Kouga turned the handle and pulled the door open.

He leaned on the door frame, watching Kagome, her suit jacket was on the hook by the door, her pumps were up on the desk as she leaned back in her comfy seat. Her eyes were closed, headphones over her ears, her fingers drumming her flat tummy, something she didn't grow out of since she had the babies.

Kouga knew just by her soft head banging and the way her lips were silently moving that she was rapping. He smirked, he loved that about Kagome, she was still her, she always found time to just be her.

A single knuckle tapped on the door, blue eyes opened, he smiled, " Hey."

Pulling her legs off the desk, she sat up properly, taking the headphones off her ears, the instrumentals she was listening to playing softly into the room. She looked to her best friend's husband, remembering when she was the maid of honor at their wedding three years ago.

" Sup Chucky, got what I asked for?"

He nodded, stepping forward, placing a folder on her desk, " The first one was found 11 months ago." he said watching as she flipped the folder open. Pictures of dead women spilling across her desk. " 54 has been found since then. Same motive, raped and stabbed to death in some manner."

He sat down in the leather chair across from her desk, " Some were beaten but only after they were dead." He leaned over, and tapped a photo with a finger, " She's from last night, was found this morning in an alley by a passing jogger."

She nodded silently, looking over the photo, the poor girl was stabbed over 15 times, raped and beaten. Kagome stood folder in hand, walking over to the white board she had on her wall. She begin tapping them to the board in the order they were found.

Kouga watched her, leaning back in his seat, " You think they have anything to do with the murders?"

Kagome nodded, hanging the second row of photos, " Definitely. Did you get anything from the rape kit."

Kouga nodded, " Yeah, lots of fluid so if you ever get a sample we got his DNA."

Kagome started hanging the third row, " Any on the other bodies?"

Kouga crossed his ankles, watching his boss, " Tons, all from the same guy, dude used a condom only a hand full of times."

Kagome nodded, stepping back and studying her handy work, the were all young female between 20 and 25, slender build, long hair. She tapped her chin for a moment, " What's his motive?" she mumbled.

Kouga stood, walking over to her side, looking at the photos as well, " His handy work seems... messy."

Kagome agreed, " Anxious even, almost desperate." She leaned a bit closer, blue eyes narrowing to focus better on the stab wounds, they were clean cut, almost as if his hand was shaking, " Anticipation?" she whispered, eyebrow raising. He must have been really excited.

" Ayame's pregnant."

The sudden confession had her pivoting so fast she was falling to the floor, Kouga reached out and grabbed her shoulders, helping steady her.

Kagome stood up, gaining her balance back, " What was that?"

Kouga blinked, " Ayame's pregnant."

Her mouth opened for a moment, then closed, she blinked slowly, " How come she didn't tell me?"

Kouga shrugged, " I don't think she knows yet."

" But you do?"

He nodded, " She's eating more, sleeping more, and haven't had her period in two months. She so busy working she haven't noticed yet. And she threw up at least three times on our last job, blamed it on the heat and food."

She couldn't help but grin, he was trained well, " Good eye."

Kouga sighed, " Can you make her stop doing missions? She's not gonna listen to me. She doesn't have to stop working just make her ass sit behind a desk or something."

Kagome grinned, seeing the love and concern for her best friend in those blue eyes. She touched her ear, " M, where's T?"

" The cafeteria milady."

Kagome nodded, walking over to the door, " Get your team and meet me in the briefing room in 20. I'll talk to her."

Kouga grinned, " Thank you, milady."

She nodded grabbing her suit jacket off the hook, sliding it on. She suddenly grinned, " I'mma be an auntie."

Kouga laughed at his boss, watching her walk out the room.

Ayame was sitting alone at a table, legs crossed, sipping on a smoothie and eating fries, her eyes fixed on her phone. In a uniform much like Kouga's. Kagome smiled ignoring all the googly eyes she was receiving from males around her.

Kagome normally ate in the confides of her office, she didn't like or appreciate the stares and sneers from other operatives that worked here. But her blue eyes were focused on her best friend at the moment. She was unknowingly dipping her fries into her chocolate milkshake before popping it into her mouth.

Her grin widened as she walked over, taking a seat beside her friend, " Sup girl."

Ayame smiled, " Hey Blu, just got back from India. Never again. It's hot as hell in that bitch."

Kagome grinned, " I thought you like the heat?" she asked leaning forward.

Ayame rolled her eyes, " When it's bearable. I mean damn, they offering me goat milk or some shit. I'm like its 105 out here can I get a fucking ice cube, a fan or something. I'm hungry as hell and they want me to eat chicken hearts and goat balls. I'm like if ya'll don't get me a fucking whooper in this bitch I'm blowing everything up."

Green eyes blinked, feeling the soft hand touch her stomach. " Blu, what are you doing?"

Kagome eyes were also focused on her friend's stomach, concentrating, making sure what she was feeling wasn't a fluke. It as soft, almost unnoticed, but she felt the gentle flutter of a growing aura. She could feel the baby's heartbeat. Tears touched her blue eyes.

Ayame blinked, now worried, " Blu, what's the matter, are you okay?" she touched her friend's shoulder, " Who ass I need to kick?"

Kagome laughed, shaking her head, " No stupid, these are happy tears." She hugged her friend close, " Congrats T."

Ayame pulled away, eyes clouded with confusion, " Now your scaring me woman and I seen you bring people back from hell."

Kagome grinned, " You're pregnant."

She blinked, pretty sure she didn't hear her friend correctly, " What?"

Kagome just nodded, " Yes T, your gonna have a baby."

She blinked again, pretty sure her ears weren't working right, " What?"

Kagome just laughed, Ayame shook her head, " I can't be pregnant, I'm pretty sure I would know."

" Kouga knew."

Green eyes glanced over, " He did? Wait what?"

Kagome nodded, " He noticed all the signs, your missing period, your eating more, sleeping more. Have you been throwing up lately?"

Her face dropped, " Oh shit." her eyes blinked slowly, how come she didn't notice, " Oh shit." she whispered again.

Kagome giggled, " Yes."

Tears glistened in green eyes as the smile slowly spread across her face, " I'mma have a baby." the grin widened, " I'mma have a baby!" her arms going around her friend in a tight hug.

Kagome hugged her back, " Congrats."

Ayame blinked, the panic setting in, " Holy shit I'm having a baby, I don't know how to take care of a baby."

Kagome laughed pulling away, " Don't worry T, you'll do great."

She shook her head, " But I'm not you, I can't do anything."

Kagome just smiled, " T, you'll be a good mom." she clapped her hands, " Now about your job position."

Ayame blinked, " I'm getting fired?"

Kagome shook her head, " No, but you can't go on missions pregnant. That's just irresponsible."

Ayame thought for a moment before nodding, " True, but I still wanna work, don't make me stay at home and be some housewife. I'll go crazy."

Kagome agreed, standing, " Don't worry, I'll think of something." walking away.

* * *

It took them about an hour to get there after leaving their motel room. Souta only took two out of his five team member on this recon mission. Like the rest of the leaders of the Elite 5, Souta picked his own team members. He was very specific in what he was looking for at the time. Smart, quick, cunning, adaptive and loyal. Someone who was looking to grow as a person, not looking to grow in status. Though he had the chance to pick veteran Dealers, he went with an entirely new crew. Fresh out of boot camp. As the oldest leader in the Elite 5, to pick all youngings, there was talk about failure being tossed around. That was 5 years ago when they all first graduated and till this day, Kagome would gladly declare his team as the best.

Parked in an alleyway a few blocks from the museum, all three teammates were in the back of a black van they were using, going over the plans again. Souta unlocked the chest of weapons, the Dealer's community center gave him. " So I met with the caretaker of the museum earlier today. When I asked him what was stolen a year ago he got very defensive. It's obvious he's hiding something."

" So we going in to snoop around a bit?"

Souta looked over to the young boy, now 20 after all the years they worked together. His brown hair short and just as dark as his sharp brown eyes. His build lanky and can be mistaken for nerdy though Souta knew he can handle his own in a fight.

" Exactly, Joey your with me, Sarah your on headset."

The young girl, also age 20, glanced over. Pale aquamarine eyes large, her sandy brown hair long and down her back in a simple french braid. She was small at only 5'2 but fast, it was one of her qualities Souta loved about her. She nodded, sliding into the seat of the surveillance van they were in. Again courtesy of the Dealers community center. Kagome was smart to put one in every state, they never had to smuggle in weapons through airports, or hot wire cars to get around. They simply contacted the community center that was in the state they were heading to and got everything they needed under radar.

Joey pulled on leather biker gloves before loading up a small black backpack with the zipper at the bottom for easier access with various guns and ammo. " What you think they hiding?"

" There was demon prevention sutras on the door to his office, so something important." Souta said, securing holsters to his waist, arms and thighs, placing a different gun in each slot.

Sarah was booting up her computer, when she glanced over, she herself was a tiger demon, Joey being the only human on Souta's team, " Is that why I got stuck with watch duty?"

Turning, Souta stuffed smaller daggers into various spots on his body before picking up his favorite hand gun, the glock 7 a gift from Shay and Shy when he graduated, " Maybe."

Joey laughed, stuffing a different gun in his holsters, sliding on a black headband to keep his bangs out his face.

Sarah frowned at him, his deep laugh always made her stomach tingle, the headband making him look even more attractive than he already was. " Shut up stupid." she mumbled, turning back to the compute screen, linking into the museum's security cameras.

Souta just watched her silently, knowing exactly what just went through her mind. He simply smirked, Sarah was pretty and came from a prestigious family. She was only able to go to boot camp because she knows Kagome personally. She had plenty of male suitors always knocking on her door. And here she was head over heels for a regular old human.

Blue eyes glanced over to Joey, there was a crush in there but it wasn't as developed as Sarah's feelings. Souta slipped his mag out of his gun, making sure it was full before slapping it back in, " Alright, let's get this over with, I got a pregnant wife at home." Cocking the barrel back.

Sarah nodded, " I'm ready." Sliding the headset over her hair.

Souta nodded, " Keep a close eye on us, if they got sutras as security they must be expecting someone besides us." Twisting on his silencer.

She nodded again, eyes focusing on screens before her, Souta nodded, opening the van doors, him and Joey slipping into the darkness. Sarah monitoring their every move as they easily got inside the building.

Souta and Joey were silent in all black, looking like ninjas as they climbed the fire escape, keeping their eyes on the streets as they hopped the close enough roof tops, making sure to stay away from the edge so people below them couldn't see them.

Finally on the top of the museum they easily made their way through the vents, silently dropping into the men's restroom after making sure it was empty.

Souta nodded to Joey, giving him the go ahead. He nodded back, pulling out his silenced 9mm before he took a breath and opened the door.

The hallways were dark and eerie in the moonlight, making shadows dance against the display panels and waxed figures. Joey crept carefully, Souta to his right, brown eyes taking in all of his surroundings.

Souta glanced around, taking in all the artifacts that were for show, he paused, standing in the middle of the gallery, frowning. Joey blinked at the complete disregard to the word stealthy. " What's wrong?"

Souta glanced to his teammate, then back to the woven tapestry on the wall that was suppose to be over 1000 years old. " It's a knock off."

Joey blinked, " What?"

Souta leaned a bit closer, finger tapping his chin, an apt gesture that ran through the family, " It's suppose to be the Bayeux Tapestry. But the Bayeux tapestry is only found in the town of Bayeux in Normandy." He frowned, " That's public information."

Joey frowned, " So why lie and say this is the original?"

Souta thought for a second before his hand reached up, touching his ear, " Sarah, quick, do a 24 hour scan through the security tapes of the main entrance."

" Okay, what am I looking for?"

Blue eyes looked over, watching Joey studying a clay pot that was said to have came from ancient Egypt, " Do an estimate of how many visitors you see."

" On it."

Joey walked back over to his boss, shaking your head, " Your right, it's a fake, its pose be from Egypt but on the bottom damn thing says made in china. What's going on here?"

Souta frowned, a suspicion growing, his ear beeped, his touched it, " Go head."

" Weird news boss." Sarah voice rang through, " There's only employees walking through the front door and I checked back for a week."

Souta frowned, turning, " It's a front."

Joey blinked, following his boss to inspect armor that's suppose to have been on a real spartan, " What?"

Souta shook his head at the knock off, its suppose to be made out of brass not copper, " The whole museum is a front for something else."

Joey shook his head, " Why would they make a whole fake museum in the middle of nowhere?"

Souta turned, " Let's find out."

His ear beeped, " Two security guard are coming your way."

Souta nodded, then looked to his teammate, " Hide." he whispered.

Joey nodded and bounded off, flipping off a display and leaped into the air, hiding in the rafters above. Souta simply took a step back, letting the surrounding shadows completely and effectively cover him.

He kept his eyes low as he crouched in his corner so they wouldn't see the blue of his eyes. He watched silently as two old men in uniforms slowly made their way into the gallery. His eyes narrowed at the sight, they looked to be twins. Both men, old and wrinkly, short with heavy hunchback, bald with long crooked noses, thin lips and white whiskers. He watched long bony fingers shakily holding flashlights.

They didn't even come near the secluded corner he was hiding in, silently shoveling their feet down the hall. He waited till they rounded the bend in the hall before stepping out of his hiding place. Joey dropped silently next to his boss, slightly disappointed he wasn't spooked in the least.

Souta turned to walk the opposite way, " Let's check out the office."

Joey nodded, following his boss down the hall. Quietly the two made their way done the hall, the office was easy enough to find and even easier to open with a credit card. With small flashlights, the two men began there snooping.

Sarah relaxed a bit in the surveillance van, watching her boss and team mate go through the desk and filing cabinets. Pale eyes glanced over to another screen, watching the two old security men slowly make their rounds.

" Find anything?" she asked into her headphones.

She watched Souta frown, looking through folders in the cabinet, " Not much." he mumbled, searching through more.

Joey was sitting at the desk, taking high definition pictures of every document he came across with a small camera. He knew Blu would want a record of everything they came across, she was always very thorough during her briefings.

Pulling open another file in the top draw, he flipped it open and began clicking away, he paused, brown eyes blinking, actually looking at what he was taking a picture of. " Hey boss?"

Souta looked up from the file he was reading, " Yeah?"

Joey glanced his way, " The Triads and the Mexican Cartel aren't getting along right? I remember reading something about the Triads trying to muscle in on the drug cartel in Mexico about 2 years ago. It was pushed into an all out war."

Souta raised a brow, " Your point Joey?"

The younger boy simply raised the paper he was reading, " If they don't get along so much why are they both funneling money into this museum?"

Souta frowned, walking over and grabbing the paper, it was a receipt copy of payments being deposited into the museum from supposed businesses all over the world. The Chinese store an obvious and predictable cover for the Triads and the Mexican farm an obvious and predictable cover for the Cartels. " What the fuck is going on?"

Joey took pictures of the entire folder while Souta stood there a moment, stuck in a stupor. Glancing at his boss again, Joey watched him fold the paper up and put it in his pants pocket. Hearing a sudden soft beep, he looked down, damn it, his camera was dying, he should have charged it before he left, tucking the dead device back in its pouch.

Sarah who was still surveying the security camera, slightly bored, blinked as she watched the two guards on the opposite side of the museum suddenly turned their heads in one swift motion. As if they heard a noise.

She leaned forward, watching the old men, " Um boss? Something's weird is going on, I think the guards are on to you."

Souta touched his ears " What?"

She watched before her eyes as both men disappeared from the screen, the shock had her leaping to her feet, " They disappeared! Get out of there!"

Souta nodded, taking the folder Joey found and stuffed it in his back pack, " Let's go."

Joey nodded, sliding the rest of the folders back in the draw before turning to the door, " Uh boss?"

Souta turned, seeing what made his teammate stop, in the door stood the two security guards, looking at them with stern faces. Souta smiled, filling it with irresistible charm, " Oh there you guys are, yeah, we're from the agency, the new night shift crew. You can go home now, we got it covered."

Instead of answering, sudden tremors ran under the men's skin, their veins bulging to the surface. Fingernails grew and sharpened into deadly talons, arms lengthening till they were on all fours. Jaws dropping in a ghostly wail as the scream of a panther escaped their throats, charging them.

Wide brown eyes froze for a moment, his young mind seeing something out of a horror movie lunging at him. He did what any kid would have done in the moment... and screamed. The high pitched girly sound actually making Souta look at him. And laugh.

He turned back just in time to jerk away from a clawed hand aimed at his chest. He heard gunshots being fired as he rolled on the floor. Joey obviously over his shocked period.

Sarah was still on her feet when she heard the gun shots, her cameras having went out just a minute before, " Boss?! What's going on I can't get a feed?!"

Joey was backed into the corner, his bullets weren't doing any damage to the creature, he reached up and grabbed the painting above his head and smashed it into the guards face with all his might.

Souta ducked a swipe to his head and punched the creature in its face before flipping away, firing his weapon but just watched as the bullets were absorbed into its skin.

Joey broke the desk chair against the creature's back, " We need something stronger!"

Souta agreed, rolling away from those deadly claws, " Sarah bring Becky!"

Sarah nodded, pushing opened the van doors, grabbing the suitcase to her left, hurrying up the fire escape, frantically hopping the close enough roof tops, before dropping into the same vent her teammates did.

Joey growled in frustration, the claws he couldn't dodge, slicing into his arm. Now pissed, he kicked the creature away, flipped onto his back and started stabbing it angrily with a dagger. The thing tried to buck him off like a bull but he continued to stab away, hoping he was doing some damage. " You son of a bitch! This is my lucky shirt!"

Souta couldn't help but chuckle under his breath, the boy just made these types of moments interesting. Though he was hand to claw with this creature in an arm wrestling battle of strength.

The door was suddenly kicked open, Sarah swung the Benelli M4 shotgun over her shoulder, " Joey move!"

He glanced over and dived out the way just as the loud weapon went off, blowing the creature to bits and guts. She turned, again firing her weapon, the same happening to its twin. Souta frowned, knowing Connie was never going to get these blood stains out his clothes. " Thanks Sarah."

But she just nodded, her legs already rushing over to Joey and his bleeding arm, he slapped her hands away, " Stop babying me, it's just a scratch."

She popped him in the forehead, applying pressure to the wound, " Scratches don't bleed stupid. This is a cut."

He rolled his brown eyes, letting her fuss over him, Souta just shook his head, before looking around for a moment, he needed a shower, some food and a phone, " Let's go." he mumbled, already leaving the room. Both team members stood, following their leader out the door.

None noticing the many shadows following them.

* * *

Okay this is chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is chapter three!

* * *

Kagome was leaning against her desk, staring at the photos hanging up on her wall. After debriefing all the leaders, well all the leaders that were here about the situation at hand. She wanted everyone on call in case she something happened and she needed backup. A finger tapped her chin as the other wrapped around her chest. Upgrading security was great for better protection, but she wanted a lead.

She knew she was staring at it, she just couldn't figure out what. She knew the dead women were important she just couldn't figure out how. What was she looking for? What was she looking at? Damn it. She knew there was a lead here. She knew it. Needed it. She needed... Blue eyes blinked, she needed her mother. Of course, her mother the psychologist was one of the best profilers in the business. That's what she needed right now, she needed to know what this guy was thinking.

Kagome glanced at her watch, it was only 1 o' clock. Walking to her desk, she picked up a folder full of copies of the photos on her wall. Sliding it into her briefcase, she walked out the door. She paused seeing M hard at work, typing away at her computer.

" M, I'm leaving for the day, if you need me call me."

M nodded, not looking up, her emerald locks still cut in a cute bob swaying softly, " Yes Milady."

Kagome stared at the 22 year old for a moment, thinking of the years the girl spent devoted to her, " M."

The tone made the small female look up, black eyes blinking, " Yes milady?"

" How are you and Jaden?"

Soft cheeks blushed, eyes glancing down to the engagement ring she recently started wearing, " He asked me last week."

Kagome nodded, " I know."

M looked up, " What?"

Kagome just smiled, " He asked me first."

M smiled, she could have said no, she could have made him disappear, " Thank you milady."

Kagome nodded and turned to the door, she paused again, " Start looking for an assistant. You can't do all this work on your own anymore after your married." M nodded again though Kagome was already out the door.

* * *

Sakura was behind her desk, twirling one of her lethal Chinese sticks between her fingers, her chin in her hand as she jadedly read over the papers in front of her. She was suppose to be working but she really didn't feel like it.

Hearing a knock on her door, Sakura twisted her Chinese stick again before sticking it through her ponytail, " Come in."

Her secretary walked in shyly, she was somewhat scared of Ms. Hernoshi, the rumors of her nasty temper when things weren't done the right way always having an effect on her when she had to talk to her in person. " Um, Ms. Hernoshi, a package came for you a little while ago."

Sakura watched the young girl. She was 18. " Thank you Sally." She smiled, trying to make the girl feel more at ease, knowing she was shaking in her cute stilettos, holding out her hand.

She smiled more, walking over, handing the orange package to her boss. Ms. Hernoshi smiled again, " Aren't you a cheerleader for your football team Sally?"

There was a soft nod as brown eyes glanced to the floor, fingers fidgeting with the binder she held, " There not that good but yea."

Sakura just nodded, " I know how you feel my school team wasn't that great either." Until I joined of course. " Isn't there a game today. You should get going."

Sally looked up into cool green eyes, " Really? I thought you wanted me to run those papers today?"

Sakura waved her hand with a smile, " Do it tomorrow, go have fun while you still can."

Sally smiled, bright and young, " Thank you Ms. Hernoshi." Hurrying out the door to grab her bag and things, rushing to the elevator to go get changed.

Sakura smiled with a hushed giggle, " Kids." She mumbled, picking up her letter opener and undoing the flap of the large package. Mind on her high school years, Sakura really wasn't paying attention when she pulled the rather big black box out. No suspicions rising as she silently laughed, remembering when they were forced to let her join the football team and then brought them to the championships. Kagome isn't the only one good at sports.

Her phone rung, she picked up the receiver, " Ms. Hernoshi office, Ms. Hernoshi speaking."

Tashio was on the other line, " Sup girl?"

Sakura smiled, leaning back in her chair, Kagome has everyone answering the phone like that, " Hey hon, what you doing?"

" Waiting to see when you getting home."

Sakura crossed her legs, her and Tashio relationship took off after Kagome's graduation. They moved in together once they reached DC, Sakura has her own office for her practice and Tashio still works in the police department. They could honestly say after six years together, they knew each other in and out. Marriage was never a subject, Sakura wasn't sure how she will feel marrying her son in laws father. Even if they didn't care, her and Tashio cared. She would rather keep her name as Hernoshi. They didn't need a label to express how much they cared for each other anyways.

" Leaving now."

There was a laugh on the other end, " Liar."

Sakura smiled, " Okay so I'm sitting behind the desk. I'm leaving in a minute."

" I'll hold you to it."

Sakura laughed, " I'll be there soon Mister antsy."

Laughter erupted on the other end, " See you when you get home girl. Oh before I go, don't cry when you open it."

Sakura hung up the phone as he disconnected, open what? She wondered, then looked to the black box on her desk. Her hand reached over, lifting the lid. There was a smaller box in it. Taking it out carefully, she slowly peeled away the red wrapping paper.

The small box was hand painted a deep violet with gold trimmings on the edges, plump bears in pink tutus danced along the surface. She lifted the lid and soft music started to play. Tears touched the elder's green eyes as she watched a picture light up, glowing. It was a picture of Sakura, Tashio, Kagome, Sesshomaru and the kids at the park. Sakura was laughing sitting neatly on the picnic blanket as the kids bombed their father with water balloons. Tashio was sitting beside her with a sandwich in hand, Kagome was smiling wide, waving into the camera, putting herself in the picture as she took the happy photo with an outstretched hand.

That was another reason why she loved Tashio as much as she did. He knew with her not being able to give birth, family was very important to her. She had photos all over her office at home, reminding her of how much she was loved and how much she loved them. She kept everything as a memento, she had dozens and dozens of photo albums and baby books. She loved that he knew this would be special to her. Loved that he understand why it would be special to her.

She wiped her tears with a smile, " He told me not to cry."

A soft knock echoed through the room before a head poked in, " Hey woman you busy?"

Sakura smiled up at her, as soon as Kagome saw the tears she frowned, " What's wrong?" looking around for anything suspicious.

Sakura laughed, " No, it's nothing like that, I'm just happy."

Kagome smiled, walking over to her mother, " Your such a sap woman."

Sakura just shrugged, " I can't help who I am."

Kagome nodded, sitting in the chair in front of the desk, " So what you been up to?"

Sakura grinned, " What you want?"

A slender brow rose, " Why you think I want something?"

Sakura leaned forward, holding her gaze, " Because I know my daughter. Now what you want?"

Kagome frowned, placing her briefcase on the desk, " I need your help with a case."

Sakura blinked, " Is that allowed? You know with CIA protocols."

Kagome shook her head, opening her briefcase, " This is different mom, somebody's targeting Dealers."

She pulled the folder out and laid it on the desk. Sakura flipped it opened and gasped, " These are all Dealers?"

Kagome shook her head, " No only ten Dealers are dead so far. This is just a hunch I got, I think the same guy who killed these girls, helped kill my people."

Sakura nodded, laying the pictures out across her desk, " There's so many." she whispered.

Kagome nodded grimly, " These are the ones we know about, attacks started about 11 months ago, two months before the first Dealer was murdered."

Sakura glanced up, " You got a file on these girls?"

Kagome stood, running a hand through her bangs, " There's a briefing on the back of the photos."

Sakura nodded, laying the photos out in order while reading the backs. The briefing containing general information about the female and the ME's description of how she was murdered and anything that struck them as suspicious.

Kagome started pacing the room, she thought better when she was moving, that's why she liked her problems being told to her while she's walking, the answers just came faster. " I think this is the work of Sector Seven. That organization I told you about before, the one that made me iffy."

Sakura nodded, eyes still on the photos, " Yeah, I remember."

Kagome slid out her white jacket, tossing it on the back of the chair she was just sitting in, " They started migrating down from Canada around the same time the first Dealer was murdered."

Sakura glanced up, " So why do you think the person who did this is helping to kill Dealers? If the first girl was found 11 months ago, this guy was already in the states."

Kagome shook her head, walking over to the desk, " I think he was recruited. CIA had a mole in Sector Seven and the night he was killed." blue eyes scanned the photos before she leaned over and tapped it, " So was she."

Sakura picked up the photo and studied it, Kagome sat down and stared at her mother, " I don't think this guy killed any of my dealers, but I'm positive he's with Sector Seven. I need to get inside his head mom, I need something to go on."

" He's sick."

Kagome frowned, " Figured that already."

Sakura looked up, " No I mean literally sick." she picked up a photo, " He was angry when he killed her, raping her as he stabbed her in the stomach. He wanted to see her cry, he wanted to feel better." she picked up another, " This one he was happy, as if he had a really good day. He killed her quick while he raped her, he was celebrating when he beat up the body after she was already dead." She picked up another one, " This one, he was in pain." she pointed to the female laying dead in the picture, " He stabbed her in the side of the neck as he raped her from behind. He wanted her to feel the same pain he was feeling. His pain frustrates him, that's why he stomped her face in after she was dead."

Sakura paused, staring at the photo, " He was embarrassed, he thinks his pain is a weakness, something he shouldn't have."

Kagome frowned, " Why is he in pain and why is he raping them as he kills them? Can't he just kill them?"

Sakura stared a the photos for a moment longer. Something about the symptoms reminding her of something she read about back in college. " Let me get back to you on that."

Kagome stared at her for second before nodded, " Ok. Thanks mom." glancing at her watch she stood, it was only 2:30. The kids not getting out till 5 she figured a quick stop to see her husband would cheer up her stressful day. " Call me when you got something."

Sakura nodded, sliding the photos back in folder to take home with her, " Will do." she looked up as Kagome headed for the door, jacket in hand, " And don't forget, Sunday dinner at my house."

Kagome nodded, her 2 finger wave signaling her goodbye.

* * *

Sesshomaru was at his desk, going through piles of paperwork with an annoyed look on his face. His day has been long and bothersome, putting him in a foul mood. Making everyone in the office jumpy. He has been working nonstop since 9 o' clock this morning. The advertising department presentation didn't pan out because they didn't make the changes he advised. And the proposal with the McCall's was going to take longer then expected. The proposal needs some serious finagling. They simply wanted to much money and that's just the type of the iceberg. His paper work was damn near doubled over night, everyone wanted to be part of the successful young man's business. It was simply annoying at best. Pushing papers away, he glanced at the clock on his messy desk, it was just hitting 3:10, maybe he should take his lunch break. He sighed, picking up his pen, maybe in a little bit, there was still so much work to be done.

Deciding to stop home to make her husband lunch and change, Kagome was entering the building with a smile and a picnic basket. Her outfit now changed into an off white mini skirt that molded to her creamy thighs. Her sleeveless pastel yellow waitress top hugged her too perfectly showing her lovely, sexy curves for the world. The flaps connected very but showed an appropriate amount of cleavage. Her gold heels finishing the outfit. Her long hair still up in a curly ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes had minimal makeup only a light touch of liner and mascara, blusher and gloss.

She walked past the security table with confidence in her blue eyes, sidestepping the metal detectors. She flashed her badge, " Yes I'm carrying a weapon and no you can not have it."

The wide eyed guards simply nodded, having met Mrs. Takahashi before. Her beauty again shocking them still. The two men watched her step onto the elevator, the walk though not meant to be sexy, was. It was as if her natural grace wouldn't let her walk any other way. It wasn't fair that their stick in the ass boss got to hold something as beautiful as that every night.

Stepping off the elevator after finally reaching the right floor, Kagome looked around. Everyone was busy. Typing at their computers, scribbling on paper, running errands, trying their best to appease their moody boss and not get fired. As soon as Kagome stepped through the sliding doors, it seemed like ice froze everyone brains, gasps was heard as everyone just stared.

Kagome walked over to the receptionist desk, looking down to the older woman that was her husband's secretary. She was older but still beautiful, her thick ebony locks pulled loosely into a french bun, her gray eyes warm and wise. Looking lovely in her navy suit.

Kagome brushed her bang out her face with a smile, " Hey Yvonne, is he in? I brought lunch."

Yvonne glanced up from the computer she was staring at, " Hello Mrs. Takahashi, yes, he's in."

Kagome smiled, nodding softly to the older woman before heading towards the gold doors that lead to her husband's office. God she liked saying that.

The mail carrier stopped by Yvonne's desk as Kagome walked away, " Hey, EV who's the babe?"

Yvonne looked up to the young boy, seeing real curiosity in his brown eyes, " That's your boss's wife so stop staring."

The young boy blinked, surprised, " That prick is married? And to her? What the hell?"

Yvonne laughed, " Yes now go spread the word, tell everyone to stop staring or they're going to get themselves fired. Or worse, punched in the face. He tends to be overprotective of her."

The young boy nodded and hurried away.

Sesshomaru was tempted to growl at the pile of paperwork that didn't seem to shrinking no matter how much of it he went through. It was giving him a headache to no end. Leaning forward he closed his eyes, fingers touching his temples. He could feel the thumping of his headache just under his skin. This was just not his day, and on top of that he was getting hungry but didn't feel like going to get something to eat.

" Sheesh, you look pissed."

Amber eyes snapped up at the voice, then blinked seeing his wife standing before him in all her beauty holding a picnic basket. " What are you doing here?"

Kagome just smiled, " Thought I'd bring you some lunch." tapping the woven basket for a second, " Have you ate yet?"

He shook his head, still a bit surprised she was here, the last time she was in his office was when he first took over oh so long ago. Kagome giggled, pulling out the blanket in the bag, setting it on the floor, " Don't be so surprised, I told you I can do this. I can be a better mother and a better wife."

Sesshomaru stood, watching her sit properly on the floor, legs tucked beside her like a lady, " I didn't say I was surprised."

Kagome laughed, signaling he seat on the floor with her, he raised a brow, did she seriously want to have a picnic on his office floor. Kagome pulled at his pants leg, " Come on. Sit."

Slowly, carefully he sank to the floor. Kagome pulled out two lunch boxes, utensils and cups with a bottle of red wine. She slid a box over to Sesshomaru. " Be careful, it might still be hot."

He opened it and pulled out the metal container, he put in down and stared, feeling the slight sting in his fingers, she was right, it was still hot. Opening it slowly, steam filtered in front of his face before flowing around the room. Sesshomaru inhaled slowly, taking in the delicious smell before looking down. His stomach immediately growled at the mouth watering sight before him. Seasoned yellow rice mixed with sauteed shrimp, red and green peppers, mushrooms, broccoli cuts, diced Italian sausages and strips of juicy steak. He picked up the fork and took a mouthful. He paused and let the flavor savor on his tongue, this had to be a sin, something shouldn't taste this good.

Kagome smiled at the face he made, " You like it?"

He nodded, taking another spoon full, " What is it?"

Kagome grinned, tasting hers, " Southern style jambalaya, my Nanna makes it all the time. You remember her from the wedding right?"

He paused, thinking back for a moment, " Yes, the one that likes to give air kisses."

Kagome giggled, pouring cold wine in the plastic wine glasses she brought, " That's her." passing Sesshomaru his cup.

He took it with a silent nod of thanks, watching her smile at him before continuing to eat her food. The silence stretched between them but it was nice, comfortable. Kagome knew Sesshomaru valued his peace and quiet and didn't really feel the need to feel the empty air. Everything was just mellow, pacifistic.

Finishing his last spoonful, Sesshomaru let Kagome refill his cup with wine. He leaned back against his desk, " I'm glad you came by, I was having a bad day."

She giggled, filling her cup, " I can tell that by the way the people were sweating outside. They look scared shitless, you fire somebody?"

Sesshomaru grinned, " He bumped me and for the record I'm having a bad day."

Kagome rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink, Sesshomaru watched her, eyes actually looking at her. She didn't look as young as she used to be, no she looked like a 23 supermodel, fit, beautiful and deadly. And all his. He wagged a finger at her, " Come here."

A sly smirk eased across her lips, a smooth eyebrow up, a daring look in her eyes. Slowly she crawled over to his, straddling his waist.

Strong hands touched her thighs, pressing her against his arousal, making her lean forward, so his deep voice can whisper in her ear, " What your clock say?"

" 4:00." Kagome whispered butterflies dancing in her stomach at his smooth voice.

" We got time." Sesshomaru whispered, kissing her neck, his hand slipping up her back.

" Your not made for quickies remember." She moaned feeling her body temperature raise, his hands unbuttoning her waitress top.

" Which means I need practice." Sesshomaru replied, licking her neck, tasting her sweet, lavender scented skin.

" Sesshomaru, the kids." She shuddered lightly feeling him graze his fangs over her smooth skin.

He smoothed a hand over her flat tummy, " We got time." he whispered, leaning in, taking her lips in a passionate kiss. She opened to him, his natural taste always so delicious to her, that husky flavor of power that only seems to grow stronger over time. He pulled away to kiss her chin, never able to fill his need for her, that strawberry taste like a rich wine. That something they felt, that emotion that's stronger than just a word. Only building over the years.

Kagome touched her forehead to his to look in his eyes, a smile on her lips, " We got time."

He smirked, kissing her again, his hands roaming over her succulent body. He felt her press her chest against him, making his hands slide down to her legs.

A strap of leather drew his attention, amber eyes glanced down seeing the weapon strapped to her thigh, he grinned, " Why does that turn me on?"

Kagome giggled, " Cuz you like a bad bitch."

He smirked, turning, laying her on the blanket, " I suppose I do." sliding the gun from the holster and laying it away from them, " Now where were we?"

* * *

Green eyes squinted, looking through the binoculars, his lips frowned at what he saw. A beep went off in his ear, " Boss, something's not right."

Shippo was tempted to roll his eyes, " I can see that." Like Souta, he had 5 team members, three newbies and two veterans. He was satisfied with his pick, they worked well together. All of there missions so far has been successful.

Now they were all fanned out on top of an abandoned building, looking at the warehouse two building down. Shippo blinked, looking through the binoculars again. His team mate was right, something was wrong. He can see one warm body heat signature, but the odd thing was it was surrounded by cold heat signatures. The only reason the binoculars were even picking up the signatures was because they were moving. The subtle outline of blue walking back and forth, pacing the room.

A female's voice whispered in his ear, " What's the plan boss?"

Shippo scanned the rest of the building, it seems the one warm body and the cold bodies were all in one large room at the bottom floor. He paused, for a moment, thinking, " Regroup."

Quiet moments past before his was surrounded by his team. He was the shortest in the group, but they knew his name held weight, he was a Hernoshi after all. Son of their fearless leader. A woman smiled, she was tall, slender, her long brown hair in a ponytail, pink eyes light in color. She was vet, been a dealer since she was 16, was picked to be on Shippo's team at 21 now she was 27. She liked her position, even though she knew Shippo was younger than her, he was smart and a good leader. " Your plan boss?"

Shippo looked at her, he liked Ami, she was smart and liked directions so she can follow them to a T. " We go in, stealth mode."

He turned, looking to the other girl on his team, she was a newbie, graduated with him and the others. Now 20, she was still pretty small for her size, her red hair short in a boy cut, her brown eyes deep like chocolate, " Jackie, your surveillance."

He turned to the three boys in his squad, " Everyone else with me." They all nodded, and followed Shippo down the fire escape to the alley where they parked there van.

Opening the doors, Dale was the first to open the chest, the vet was tall, muscular and tan, his blonde hair and blue eyes made him look like the perfect surfer model. Though he was pushing 30, he could pass as 22, maybe younger, what Shippo liked about him is that he had brains and he never questioned his leadership.

He picked up a favorite of his, the glock 7, " So, my girlfriend says she tired of waiting on me to pop the question."

The last two newbies were twin boys Raz and Chaz. Shippo was surprised to find out they were FN's, Flame Naturals, fire elementals. They were both tall and lean, skin milky white but hair a firey orange, there eyes a heavy black. They both kept their hair in short spikes, making it harder to tell them apart, but if you knew them long enough it was easy. They were both jokers but Chaz was the mature one as for Raz he was more of a gamer and prankster.

Chaz was strapping on his holsters, " How long ya'll been together, like..."

" Forever." his brother finished for him, loading up on daggers, knife being more his thing than guns.

Dale rolled his eyes, " It's been 4 years."

Ami slid guns into her holsters, " She wants a commitment, what are you waiting for?"

Dale frowned, " I don't know if I want to get married yet."

Raz laughed, sliding on a headband, " Dude you like 58, what waiting for?"

Chaz laughed, sliding on his own band to keep sweaty locks out his face. Jackie slapped Raz upside his head as she took a seat in the surveillance van, " Stupid."

Raz just grinned at her, " You love me though."

She rolled her brown eyes, getting set up in front of the camera station, " Dale's only 29, he doesn't need to rush into anything he's not ready for."

Dale smiled at the young girl, " Thank you Jackie."

Raz grinned, " She only said that cuz she likes you."

The 20 year old's face dropped, she turned wide eyed to the idiot that just said what she think he said, " I do not!" she declared loudly.

She then blinked, her face turning as red as her hair, " I..I, mean uh, I.." Chaz and Raz began laughing hysterically, Ami touched her shoulder with a soft smile, " Let it drop."

Shippo just watched his team as he also got ready, 6 years together and they acted like one big family. He cleared his throat, gaining all eyes, " Ya'll ready?"

They all nodded, Jackie sliding her mic on, already tapped into the warehouse security, " I got eyes."

Shippo nodded, loading his favorite Ruger that was a gift to him from his mom. He smirked, his mom, he liked saying that, " Alright, let's go."

The four members followed their leader out the door and back up the fire escape, Jackie watching there every move.

They got in quietly, their stealth mode almost ninja style, silently making there way through the warehouse. It was eerie but not entirely dark do to the few light bulbs that were flickering from above.

Shippo like the others, had his gun out and ready, carefully they crept forward, eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, taking in everything they see. " A left at the end of the hall boss, the door is on your right, that's where they all should be."

Shippo nodded, moving silently, the dimness making his eyes seem to glow. He paused, a noise catching his attention. He pressed his back against the wall, waving his hands for his team to do the same.

Slowly, he peeked around the corner, he saw the tip of what looked like to be a snake tail, slithering in the room, the door closing behind it. He pulled backed, a frown on his face, " Jackie, is there another way in that room?"

She sat up in the surveillance van, looking from the cameras to check the schematics, she scanned it for a moment. " Yea, there's a window facing the left side of the building and a vent stop right in the room."

Shippo nodded, then turned to his team, " Dale, Ami, you two get to the window. I'll take the vent. Raz and Chaz stake out the door."

They all nodded, Shippo did as well, " Alright, let's go." the team silently splitting up. Raz and Chaz pressing their backs to the wall where Shippo was just standing.

Ami and Dale made there way back down the hall they came and up the steps. Careful to stay as silent as possible, cracking a door open, both eyes scanning it for anything suspicious. Seeing nothing, they both stepped in the empty room and headed towards the window.

Though a bit rusty the window opened rather easily, Dale looked out, " Long way down."

Ami rolled her eyes with a smile, " Still scared of heights sugar butt?"

Dale frowned, " Stop calling me that."

Ami was looking around the room, " Why, your girlfriend calls you that." her eyes landing on a radiator.

Dale watched her walk over to the heater, " I hate when she calls me that too."

Ami just smirked, puling on the metal to make sure it was sturdy, " Should hold our weight." she mumbled.

Dale walked over, hearing her anyways, " I don't know, you gained a few pounds." he had about a second to block the punch to his crouch, swinging her leg out she caught the man off guard and watched as he fell to his butt.

She smirked, " And that was a warning."

Dale sat up, rubbing his back, " Damn girl, can't take a joke."

Ami was tying a cord of rope to the heater, " Just watch it beach boy."

Dale rolled his eyes, bending, doing the same with his own rope. They both stood after making sure their cords were secured and headed for the window.

Ami tied a lop at the bottom of her rope ad stepped her foot through before she glanced at her team mate, seeing him do the same " Lets go." he nodded, turning around dropping backwards out the window.

They repelled quietly down the side of the building until they stopped, the window to the room between them. Dale touched his ear, " We're in place."

Shippo was crawling in the air duct when he got the word, " Hold your positions." he whispered, moving as quietly as he can forward, knowing he should be reaching his destination any moment now according to Jackie's directions. Shippo stopped at a vent and strained his eyes to see in the room.

He had to bite his lip to stop from gasping at what he seen. Jackie heard the small grunt and sat up touching her ear, " Boss you okay?"

He nodded silently, as if she could see him, " Yea." he mumbled, blinking his eyes slowly, making sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

The room was filled from wall to wall with walking lizards, the only warm body he was figured was the person in the black cloak. Silently he pulled his camera from its pouch in his pocket, he had to get this on camera, no one would believe him if they didn't see for themselves. Quietly turning on the device and pressing record.

" Have we got what is necessary?" the cloaked being deep somewhat ruff voice asked.

One of the shifters stepped forward, " Not everything yet master but are working on it."

Another shifter nodded, " These things take time master."

The being grunted, " Well what do you have so far?"

A shifter smiled, sounding like a female but they all looked alike so Shippo wasn't sure, " We have the first four items master. Everything is going according to schedule."

One of the lizard like creatures agreed, " It's only a matter of time before we have everything, then we can perform the spell."

One shifter clapped scaly claws, " Then we will free Master Hates!"

" Shut up!" the cloaked being shouted, " Your voice irritates me."

" Sorry master." the shifter whispered, turning away for a moment. Sighing softly the saddened shifter walked over to the window and peered out into the dark sky.

Ami and Dale held their breath, holding their positions at the edge of the window, just out of sight. The shifter decided, it wanted to feel a breeze, maybe the cool air will lighten the tension in the room.

Dale blue eyes narrowed, " Damn it." seeing the lizard like creature undo the first lock on the window.

Ami frowned, touching her ear with her free hand, " Boss, we bout to be blown." watching as the second lock was undone.

Shippo frowned, seeing the shift push open the panel window, leaning forward to stick its head out. " Raz, Chaz, burst in, hot and heavy."

He didn't see the grin on the twins faces as one answered, " No problem."

The twins ran two the door, weapons drawn, Chaz was the one to kick down the door, Raz was the first to fire.

The sudden burst of the door being kicked down startled the minds of the shifters into a short circuit relapse. Ami took the quick moment of paralysis to her advantage and grabbed the neck of the shifter that turned towards the sudden screams. Pulling it out the window and letting it go.

Her and Dale charged through the window, weapons blazing as the shifters went on the offense and attacked the intruders.

Shippo watched for a moment, putting his camera away, seeing the cloaked figure simply standing their, bullets ricocheting off a black barrier. " Kill them." the deep voice of the being said.

Shippo switched his position, kicked out the vent and started shooting at the angry lizards. Raz punched a shifter that got to close, jumped out the way of sharp claws and throw one of his daggers, hitting the creature in the head.

He frowned seeing it pull the knife out and drop it to the floor, " These things ain't dying!"

Ami frowned, watching her bullets do minimal damage before resorting to her fist, " I coulda told you that."

Shippo dropped out the vent, landing on a shifter's head that was about to tear at Dale's back, the older man turned to him, saw what was about to happen and smiled in thanks.

Shippo simply nodded, then turned, " Fox fire!"

A green flame erupted from his turned out palms, shifters hissing at the light, shying away from the wave of heat that lit the room.

Shippo saw this as his opportunity and fled for the door, " Lets go!"

His team mates were quickly on his tail, running down his hall. The shifters gave chase, quickly gaining on the retreating team.

Shippo touched his ear as his team fired at the lizards hoping to at least slow them down, " Jackie we need pick up!"

" On it!"

Running up the stairs as fast as he could, Shippo slammed his shoulder into the door. Falling forwards at the impact he tucked and rolled, before standing and raising his hands, " Fox fire!"

His hands lit up again, his team had two second to dive through the door before green flames blasted the staircase. The shifters screams sounded like a high pitched whale song. The heat didn't kill them but did damage.

He then turned and ran to the roof top, " Jackie we on the north wall!"

" Almost there!" he heard in his ear.

Dale and Ami where pressing there bodies against the door they were trying to hold closed, " There coming through!"

Shippo turned, seeing claws trying to tear down the door, he looked to Raz and Chaz, " Light'em up."

The twins grinned, " With pleasure." turning towards the door, they snapped their fingers on both hands. Flames sparking from their fingertips, crawling up their arms till it stopped at their elbows.

Raz smirked, " Let'em through."

Dale and Ami nodded, counting to three before jumping out the way. Raz and Chaz let their flames erupt from their hands, scorching everything in its path as they burned the staircase to ashes.

Shippo turned to the roof once he heard brakes screech, Jackie was halfway out the window, waving her hand frantically. Shippo nodded, " Let's go people!"

Dale and Ami was the first to reached the edge, the warehouse was at least 4 stories tall so they couldn't just drop down, they would damage the van. They both glanced at each other before crouching at the edge of the roof, taking hold with both hands and free climbing there way down to the ground, silently landing on the van's roof.

Shippo nodded, " Okay Raz, Chaz let's go! I'll hold them off!"

The twins turned and nodded, their flames snuffing out as they ran to the roof's edge and began their descend down, jumping and flipping there way to the van.

Shippo hands were lit green, stopping the shifters from passing through the door with his flames. His hand suddenly reached in his pants and grabbed a mushroom. He threw it at the door and watched it turn into a giant boulder blocking the entrance.

Knowing the spell would wear off soon, he turned and ran for the roof's edge. He paused, eyes widened at the cloaked figure before him.

" Nice trick." the deep voice of the being said.

Shippo just frowned, he didn't have time for this. " Who are you?"

" Something your not ready for kid."

Shippo just grinned, " You have a point there." pulling twin mags for his pants and firing, he already figured the bullets wouldn't do any damage and only smirked as the cloaked figure laughed all evil like, stepping forward as if he was intimidating somebody.

Shippo smirk turned to a full out grin when he suddenly launched himself into the air just as his spell broke. The boulder now gone, shifters spilled out the doorway, plowing into the cloaked figure.

Shippo laughed as the being yelled in frustration, letting himself fall over the roof's edge. Grabbing a window sill to help slow his descent, he flipped off the wall and landed on the van's roof, he slid into the passenger window, " Let's go!" Jackie nodded ad stepped on the gas, peeling away from the warehouse as fast as the van can go.

* * *

After Kagome left to get the kids, cleaning up the mess they made and the proper amount of time to fix his suit properly, Sesshomaru was finally leaving his domain, feeling quite at ease with himself.

Opening his office door, he stepped out. Many sighs erupted from most of the females in the office room, but he seemed to pay them no mind. He glanced around the workplace seeing many of his workers trying to watch him careful but look like they weren't watching at all.

He passed by his secretary's desk, seeing her typing away on her keyboard, rather fast for an older woman, " Yvonne, why don't you take the rest of the day off."

She glanced up, her pretty gray shocked, he never gave anyone a day off without a plausible excuse, " I start interviewing secretaries tomorrow, I should get more work done."

" Well it's your decision, I'm leaving for the day." He said over his shoulder as he headed to the elevator. He saw many of the employee's confusion and surprised looks at his overly calm and almost warm demeanor, but he chose to simply ignore them as he called the elevator to his floor.

Watching the doors slide open as it dinged, he saw Kai standing inside the elevator, blue eyes blinked, " Dude I was just coming to see you."

Sesshomaru simply stepped inside and pressed the lobby button, " What."

Kai eyes narrowed slightly as he scanned his friend's face, his shoulders were loose, his posture was relaxed and his eyes held a serene shine in them. " Are you feeling alright?"

Sesshomaru glanced to him, " Fine." then back up to the numbers counting down, why did he have to work on the top floor.

" No smart ass comment?" He frowned, " Dude, what's going on with you?" he raised a brow, " And why are you damn near glowing?" there was a pause as Kai blinked, he suddenly snapped his fingers, " That's it!" he pointed at his business partner, " You got some, didn't you? Was Blu here."

Sesshomaru continued to watch the number countdown, almost there, " My personal affairs are my business." He glanced over to Kai, " Is there something you wanted?"

There was complete silence before Kai shook his head, " Woah, woah, woah, seriously dude if nookie put you in this good of a mood can I have sex in my office?"

Sesshomaru was counting down the seconds before he reached the lobby floor, " If your not going to talk business, please leave me be."

Kai frowned at being ignored, handing over the folder he was holding, " Yes, the proposal from Suki was signed. Here's the original contract."

Sesshomaru took the file and opened his briefcase, " Good work Kai." stepping off the elevator as he slipped the folder inside.

Kai watched him walk away, his aura was screaming calm and relaxed, he would definitely have to call Blu and tell her to stop by more often.

* * *

lol nookie, that's such a funny word.


	4. Chapter 4

here's chapter 4. Things are heating up pretty quick!

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the eating area sipping on a cold root beer, watching her kids carefully as they played all the games in the arcade. Blue eyes continued to glance around, looking for suspicious faces, she didn't trust anyone here. Not that she had any prove but she was sure she was being followed.

Her gut told her to be careful it was more than a one man team, she just knew it. She would feel much more secure in the safety of her home but she didn't want to deprive her kids from having fun.

Her mind was already working on solving that problem though, she could just build a game room in the house. The kids could play there while she and Starr could keep a better eye on them. Slender fingers drummed on the smooth table, watching Tommy press frantically on buttons trying to blast all the zombies. She was being paranoid, she knew she was but was it really her fault. She wanted her children to be safe.

She frowned, but she didn't want to alarm them, they were kids, they were innocent, they shouldn't know their mother was freaking out as much as she was. Sighing she took the last sip of her soda before standing and tossing the can out. She glanced around again, seeing Tommy now playing whack a mole and Saya playing air hockey with another little girl. Smiling she walked over to Shiro who was looking too adorable, his little tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, brows furrowed in concentration.

He was playing Texas shoot'em and was trying to shoot all the bad guys before they took over the town. Kagome was tempted to giggle when he died and jammed another coin into the machine.

She stepped up behind him and touched his hands, " Let me help you." moving his hands from the death grip they had on the butt of the toy gun to just one. The fingers of his other hand, over the one holding the butt of the gun helping to kept his arm straight and steady.

" Now widen your stance a bit." He did, his weight now evenly balanced between his legs.

She nodded, " Good, now relax." touching his tense shoulders, " Take a slow breath and keep both eyes open. Line up the sights." Kagome cupped his elbow and gently adjusted the angle a tiny fraction. " Sight them down, focus, keep your eyes on the target until everything else is a blur."

She stepped back, her son's eyes narrow in concentration, " Don't let the bad guys win."

**GO!** the machine's voice let go.

Bad Kagome blinked at her son's swift movement, firing the toy gun at the bad cowboys. The machine's voice going off every two seconds, screaming, head shot, head shot, head shot.

**YOU WIN!** It said as the game ended, spitting out tickets.

Shiro grabbed his tickets with a grin, " Thanks mom!" running off to play another game.

All she could do was blink, that definitely wasn't what she was expecting. She was expecting him to hit at least one but her son just made ten head shots in under 60 seconds. At that age she wasn't even that good, for her to do that the bodies would have to be lined up and not moving. She blinked again, then laughed, " He's a natural."

She turned and saw her daughter running over with the same little girl she was playing air hockey with. She was around the same age as Saya, her brown her cut in a cute bob, reddish brown eyes large and wide, her tan face filled with freckles.

" Momma!"

Kagome smiled at her always excited daughter, " Yes honey."

Saya slapped bangs out of her face, " This is Eva." pointing to her new friend.

Kagome smiled at the girl as she shy waved at the adult, " Hi Eva it's nice to meet you."

Saya grinned, " Mom can you explain to Eva that Shiro and Tommy are my brothers."

Kagome blinked, " I don't understand."

Saya huffed, explaining, " We was playing air hockey when Tommy came over and asked me to hold his tokens while he went to the bathroom. She asked who that was, I said my brother. Then I pointed to Shiro and said we're triplets. But she said, how come I don't look like them. So can you explain to her that I'm right."

Kagome laughed, her daughter always had to be right, " Well Eva, Saya is right. Shiro and Tommy are Saya's brother and they are triplets."

Eva frowned softly, confusion on her pretty face, " But the boys look alike, Saya don't look like them."

Her voice was so high pitched and squeaky, Kagome had to stop herself from picking her up and squeezing her. Instead she cleared her throat to stop the urge, " That's because Shiro and Tommy are twins."

Saya blinked her dark blue eyes, " I thought we were triplets?"

Kagome giggled, bending so she was at there eyes level, " You see, babies come from eggs..."

Eva cut her off, " My mommy says that come from the stork."

Kagome smiled, " Yes, they do, the stork watches over the eggs until their ready to be delivered to the mommies. When the stork was bringing me my eggs, there was only two. Saya and one of her brothers. The egg decided to split in half and gave Saya two brothers instead of one. Making them twins and with her triplets because they all came to me at the same time. Understand?"

Eva and Saya blinked slowly, letting the information sink in, Saya suddenly grinned, " I get it!" then grabbed Eva's hand, " Let's play on the dance machine."

Kagome laughed as her daughter pulled the young girl away, she was forceful and demanding even at that young age. She stood and glanced around, Shiro was sinking basketballs in a hoop like he was a pro. She smirked, he could have got that from her or his father.

Blue eyes scanned the room for Tommy, she blinked when she didn't see him. Saya just told her he went to the bathroom she maybe he was still in there. She walked over to the restroom and waited outside the mens door. She told herself to calm down, she didn't want to barge in there and embarrass her baby. She would wait 2 minutes before kicking the door down.

Tommy was stepping out of the stall, he didn't like to use urinals in public it was gross. Walking over to the sinks he began washing his hands. He was reaching for the soap when a shadow fell over him.

" Hey kid."

Tommy glanced up to the mirror, there was a man standing behind him, he had an unhealthy white sheen to his already milky skin. His eyes looked sunken in and his black eyes were red as if he been up for a few days straight. His jeans were ripped and his black shirt was dirty, his short black hair was matted to his sweaty scalp, his lips thin and his smile was crooked.

Tommy's stomach knotted, his mother told him that was his gut instincts and to always listen to them. And right now they were saying, this guy meant trouble. Carefully he turned the cold water off and let the hot water run, " I don't talk to strangers." he mumbled, pretending he was still washing his hands.

The creepy man reached forward, his hand dirty, " That's okay, I'm not looking to talk." that filthy hand touching the young boy's shoulder.

Tommy was quick, cupping his hands in the hot water, taking the pain, before turning and splashing it in the man's face. He screamed, stumbling back, Tommy took the moment to run for the door.

As soon as Kagome heard a scream, she was already pushing the door open, Tommy ran right into her legs. She picked him, patting his back, " Baby what's wrong, what happened."

He buried his head into her neck, trying to stop his shivers, taking in her calming scent, trying to stay calm, " Some creepy man touched me. I threw water in his face and ran."

Blue eyes narrowed, she set him down, " Stay right here."

He nodded softly, watching his mother stand and step into the bathroom. The lock on the door clicked, Tommy couldn't help but grin, " That guy is in for it."

20 minutes passed and now the space outside the mens bathroom was full of surprised and curious people. They started trickling over after the first scream of help rang throughout the arcade.

Security tried to get into the bathroom but as soon as they touched the door they were repelled back as it something was against them entering.

Another scream of pain erupted from the bathroom, filling the hall full of people, Tommy was laughing his head off. Shiro pushed his way to the front of the crowd, a tight hand holding on to Saya so he don't lose her, " Tommy, what's going on, where's momma?"

Tommy giggled as another scream came from behind the door, " In there. She beating some dude down."

Kagome's voice ring out, " Now say sorry!" a loud pop was heard.

A scream echoed out, " I'M SORRY!" a pained voice called out. " PLEASE! STOP!"

" Say Tommy, I'm sorry!" A loud crack was heard.

" TOMMY I'M SORRY!"

Tommy laughed, his hands going up in the air, " Whooooo! Mom you the best!"

" You'll never do it again!"

" I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Saya knocked on the door, " Make him say I'm pretty momma!"

There was a soft giggle, " You heard my daughter." another loud crack was heard.

" YOUR DAUGHTER IS THE PRETTIEST GIRL EVER!"

Saya laughed, holding her tummy, there was a loud bang and a grunt before the door finally opened. Kagome stepped out the bathroom, wiping her wet hands on a paper towel.

Security guards were immediately in front of her, " What do you think you were doing in there?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, flashing her badge, " Call the cops, there's a wanted pedophile in the bathroom." stepping around the guards.

One pushed the bathroom door opened and gasped, the man was laying against the wall, beaten to a point he was unrecognizable as a human being. Every finger was broken, as well as his wrists, then his entire arm. His legs were also broken and by the looks of it he would never be able to walk again.

Tommy was the first to hug her when she was in view, " Thanks mom, I feel better now."

She just smiled as the other two wrapped there arms around her, " Let's get some ice cream."

They all agreed, following their mother to the door. A little girl watched them leave before looking down to the number that was given to her from her new friend. She grinned, a hand reaching in her pocket and pulling out a cellphone.

She flipped it opened and pressed speed dial. " I'm in."

* * *

The next day Kagome was laying face first on her desk, aggravated to no ends. She hid it well this morning when she made breakfast for her family. She hid it all the way up to this point in her day. But now she was letting it out, her headaches were back. Damn it, she thought she grew out of this crap.

She sighed heavily, the noise sounding like a muffled groan against the hard wood. She knew she had advils in one of the many drawers in this desk but she couldn't for the life of her find the strength to actually look.

Her temples were vibrating with the pulsing of her migraine. She touched her head, tempted to bang it against her desk just to feel a different pain. Ugh, she really didn't need this shit.

A knock came to her door but she ignored it, she really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She honestly just wanted to hold her head on water for about 7.5 minutes or until her headache went away.

The knock came again but this time the door was opened with it, M poked her head in, " Milady, they want you in the briefing room. Mr. John wants an update on the investigation."

Kagome groaned again, not moving, she didn't want to move, a soft noise plopped beside her ear, she cracked open a blue eye, a bottle of Aleve on her desk. She glanced up to her smiling secretary who was already placing a small cup of water beside her. Kagome smiled, " What would I do without you M."

The small girl just shrugged, " Be very, very unorganized."

Kagome laughed, popping the pill bottle open and tossing three in her mouth. She gulped the water down and stood, " Okay, let's see what John got say about my detective skills."

M smiled, clipboard in hand, " After you milady."

Kagome nodded and walked out the room, M on her heels, " So when's the wedding?"

M blushed shyly, " Actually milady, we don't want one, we were planning to go to the courthouse tomorrow and do it there." She cleared her throat cutely, " I was kind of hoping that you would be our witness. I mean you did kinda bring us together."

Kagome laughed, " Kinda brought ya'll together?"

M cheeks flamed even redder, " I mean, well if it wasn't for you we would have never met."

Kagome giggled, pressing the call button for the elevator, " Sure I'll be there, what time?"

M squealed for a moment, " It's at 6, thank you milady."

Kagome watching the numbers began counting down from the top floor, " No problem M, its the least I can do."

M simply beamed a wide smile at her boss, heating the entire building with it's warmth. Kagome smirked, M was something special to her, she wasn't sure how close yet, but she knew without the tiny woman she wouldn't be where she was today.

" Shy!"

Kagome immediately turned, Souta knew better than to call her that in this building. She saw him, speed jogging over to her, almost as if he was barely containing himself to full out run. Pushing people out of his way, a young Shippo on his heels trying to keep up with the fast pace.

They reached her and took deep breaths, trying to get air back in their lungs. Kagome took the moment to look them over, they were still in uniform, which wasn't that unnatural since leaders of the Elite 5 were always in uniform. What surprised her was the maintenance of their attire. They entire look for that matter. Their heads were wild and grim with sweat, their low ponytails as disheveled as the style allowed. There were rips in their cargo pants and all the holsters were empty, Shippo had a bruise spreading across his entire chin, and Souta smelled like someone throw up shit on him.

Kagome frowned, " What the hell happened, your both not pose to be back till tomorrow."

Souta shook his head, " Shy something big is going on. I got attacked by some zombie crawlers out of call of duty!"

His fingers and knuckles were scratched and cut up when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive. " I got this out the museum."

M immediately took it, loading it onto her tablet, as she did that Kagome looked over to her son, " Look at your face." she mumbled, reaching up to touch the bruise.

He just pulled away, knowing it wasn't the time for her to get all motherly, " Mom you gotta see this." pulling out his camera.

It took a few seconds to load up the feed, silently, blue eyes watched the screen as the a room full of shifters appeared. Kagome could tell Shippo was in a vent by the vent cover he was recording from. She saw a dark figure in a cloak and the shifters moving about and talking. Luckily she was able to hear exactly what was being said. She knew it. Deep down she already knew it. Hates and Ares were trapped in the underworld and she was the only person who could let them out. So of course they looked for other ways. But what spell? What spell would even be strong enough for someone other than her to open the gates to hell? And what items were they collecting?

Kagome glanced up, " Is this the only copy?"

Shippo nodded, Kagome lit her hand on fire, searing the evidence. Everyone didn't need to know that gods can walk among them and cause havoc. If the CIA knew what happened six years ago and how close she was to destroying the world, she would be under investigation for the rest of her life. She was already their weapon, she didn't need to become their threat either. That's one thing she knew for sure about Americans, they didn't like it when someone could do something they can't. If they knew who she really was, what she really was she would be branded and thrown to the wolves.

M held her tablet up, " It's downloaded milady."

Kagome took the tablet and looked through the folder that was on the screen, Souta frowned, a hand going through his dirty hair. His eyes were slightly bloodshot from staying up all night, hurrying here, " There using people who don't like the US to fund this scavenger hunt."

Kagome nodded, eyes focused, " Okay. Okay I can use this." she looked up, " Go home, get rested. Update your systems, security's at code red."

They both nodded before turning, heading out the way they came. Kagome turned and took a calming breath, pressing the call button again, the doors slid back and they both stepped in. She handed the tablet back to M, " Label that as file F1. They want an update, lets give them one."

M nodded, fingers sliding around her device. It didn't take long for them to reach the right floor, Kagome took another calming breath, John could see through a lie in a heart beat, she had to keep her cool.

The doors slid back and she stepped up, calm and in control, looking around she saw, Chase, John and Cassidy already sitting. She stood, " Talk to me."

John glanced over, " Update. What's going on?"

Kagome nodded, arms tucking behind her in her white suit, " M bring up file F1 on the screen for me."

The young woman nodded, hands moving away on her tablet before the screen in front of them blinked to life.

Chase grinned, M was the perfect secretary, he leaned over to Cassidy, " Why can't you do that?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, Kagome ignored them and pointed a red pointer to the screen. " Enlarge this page."

M did as she was told, Kagome looked over to her boss, " It seems like Sector Seven is conspiring with terrorists."

She pointed at the screen, " You got the Russian government who hate are guts, the Arabs, the Mexicans and the Japs. Who ever is running Sector Seven went shopping on the US blacklist."

John frowned, his brown eyes narrowing, " What are they putting all this money into?"

Kagome turned, " Doomsday." she stated firmly. " There looking for world war 3."

Chase shook his head, feeling the tension in the room growing, " How are they going to do that?"

She shook her head, " I don't know yet."

John stood, " I have to get the president in on this."

Kagome blinked, " What?"

He looked at her, " If they're trying to bring about a war, we have to prepare for countermeasures."

Kagome frowned, damn it she shouldn't have been so dramatic, " Wait. My intel confirms that Sector Seven is shopping for items they need for there plan to work. I get that list and I can stop this before it even begins, just give me some time."

She glanced over to Chase for support, " This can be done quietly and under the radar."

Chase nodded, looking to his boss, " If anyone could do it, it's Blu."

John frowned for moment, he didn't like being put in complicated situations, he liked clean jobs, who needed to die and sending someone to kill them. What needs to be stopped and sending someone to stop it. " You got two weeks to either find the list or learn more of this situation before I call in the protocols."

Kagome nodded, turning on her feet and heading out the room, M on her heels. She pressed the call button, " Get M on line one, I need her in on this."

M nodded as the doors slid back, " Yes. Milady."

" Blu wait up."

Kagome turned to see Chase heading her way, " M take the stairs."

She nodded, " Yes milady." turning for the door to her left.

Kagome stepped through into the elevator and pressed her floor number, Chase walked in just before the doors closed. He glanced over to the beauty in white, " Where's your bodyguard?"

Kagome smirked, " He's always there when I need him."

Chase frowned, " I don't like him."

She laughed, " Only because he don't like you next to me."

Hazel eyes glanced at her, " He knows about us?"

She looked over, her eyes batting innocently, " Maybe."

Chase grinned, " Remember when we first met."

She nodded, knowing where this was going, " Yes. Paris. You were my contact."

Chase stepped closer, " If only I knew the organization was sending me a little girl to help take down rogue spy."

" I didn't seem so little when we had sex in our hotel room. I was 15." Kagome grinned, " Pedophile."

" You didn't tell me that till after the sex." He smirked, " Liar." He stepped closer, backing her into a corner, " I fell hard that week we spent together."

" We had a lot of fun."

" I'm mad you're married."

Kagome grinned, not intimidated even though he was towering over her, " I did it to piss you off."

" You know I wanted you."

" You were married."

" Not anymore."

She held up a hand to step him from coming closer, " But I am."

Chase grinned, an eyebrow raising, " What you gon do? Go for the sweet spot?"

Kagome smirked, " You know that's my line."

" Yes. Yes I do."

His watch is what made her catch the movement, the light shining off the rolex shifted. She slapping the hand that tried to touch her and swung her fist out.

Chase quickly grabbed the fist, pinning it above her head, pressing her against the wall. Her free hand quickly retaliated, punching him in the cheek, his head snapping to the side with the haymaker. She then pushed him back but that wasn't far in the tight space they were in.

He was on her in a second, the fist to the side of her head barely missing as she dodged left. Not able to do anything about cheap shot to her ribs. She swung her foot out, knocking him back as he tried to advance. But he was up faster than she could recover, shoving her into the wall of the elevator.

Kagome struggled, trying to catch her breath, grabbed at the hands that held her shoulders, slamming her hard against the wall. His hand on her opposite shoulder, his arm pressing down on her collar bone holding her in place. Chase grinned, " I win."

Kagome frowned, trying to breathe, " Not yet." she mumbled, her hands pushing up, her forearms smacking his away. With a sudden headbutt, she watched him stumble back before jumping on him. Her legs wrapping around his waist, her hand going around the back of his neck in a back headlock.

Locking her hands, she felt Chase flail about trying to get her off. She grunted as he slammed her into the wall, 12 seconds. He had 12 seconds before he went to sleep.

He most of knew that as well because she felt him tapping out, " Okay damn, you win!"

Kagome let go, hopping off of him just as the elevator dinged to a stop. The two adults glanced at each other before bursting out into laughter. Chase fixed his suit, " You're still the same."

Kagome giggled, smoothing out her hair, " No, I got taller." stepping off the elevator.

Chase redid his ponytail, " If you ever get mad at your husband. Call me."

Kagome just laughed as the doors closed again. She turned and headed for her office. M was already at her desk, black eyes watched her smiling boss fix her shirt, " Milady did you just...?"

Kagome glanced at her secretary, the ending to the question was in her eyes, she laughed, " Geez, M have some faith in me."

The tiny woman blushed at her dirty mind, " Sorry milady."

Kagome just shook her head with a smile, walking into her office. Sitting at her desk she took a calming breath to slow her adrenaline rush. That's how their relationship started all those years a go. A disagreement over their infiltration method, he called her stupid and she punched him in the face. That fight led to the great sex. They just had a amazing chemistry with each other. The attraction was strong and the instinct to act on it took over. Especially when he had her pinned, he always went for a pin.

She giggled to herself, she remembered when she told him her age. The job was done and the plane was almost over her drop point. She already had her parachute on when a soldier undid the hatch, she glanced at him, " By the way, I'm only 15." She watched his eyes go wide with shock, " But, I... We.." she had just nodded and said, " Yeah I know and it was great." she then pecked his lips and jumped off the plane, laughing all the way down.

She wasn't expecting to ever see him again but here she was working with him on a daily basis. What are the odds right, that's probably why Gruff didn't like him. It was obviously Chase still wanted her. She suddenly blinked, maybe she shouldn't have played that little game in the elevator. It was their way of flirting. She was a married woman but Chase was still her friend. That's just how they played with each other, it didn't mean she was going to sleep with him again. _But the sex was really good._ She frowned at the sudden thought, so what, she get great sex from her husband all the time, she defended. _That game turns you on._ She suddenly laughed, " Souta if that's you, your dead."

The voice went silent and Kagome just rolled her eyes, picking up her phone, she didn't have time to play with her brother. She had to get to work, she was on a time limit.

* * *

Another day another dollar he thought seating at his desk, doing paperwork. Even after all these years it was still the only thing he hated about the job. He just caught a day time house burglar. Idiot forgot to put down the blinds before he go ransacking someone's house after shooting the owner. Now he was just relaxing. Ever since he transferred from Cali to DC, his job has gotten a lot easier. Not that he got easy cases, no it was because he was in love. Everything seemed less extreme with Sakura around. He didn't need to work, he knew this, he had a great money flow coming in, being the former lord of the west. But liked doing his job, he liked helping people.

Tashio sat back finished with his paper work, he looked down at his khakis and button up, it wasn't his favored jeans and t shirt but at least he still didn't have to wear a suit. God he hated suits.

His partner of six years and good friend walked over. Nate was his exact opposite, in every possible way. Tashio was tall, Nate stopped at 5'8 at the best. Tashio was pale, Nate was so tanned in the right light he glowed. Tashio's hair was long, his was in a black buzz cut. But that's what made them fit so well together.

He was grinning when he leaned against his desk " Easy day huh, not much left to do. How about we go get a drink."

Tashio grinned " Last time I went out with you I had to tell a girl I was gay to get her away from me."

He made an unbelievably innocent face, his brown eyes laughing, " Are you blaming that on me?"

Tashio nodded " Yes. Yes I am." he looked over his partner's shoulder seeing a female coming, damn it, it was Kiki. It was like her daily mission to try and get him in her bed, even though he told her a thousand times he was in a happy relationship. He stood " On second thought, let's go have that drink." grabbing his jacket.

He turned following Nate out the door as soon as she made it to his desk, she called after him " Sorry Kiki, on my way out, maybe later."

Both being men in happy relationships they went to a simple bar to have a quick drink before heading home to their loved ones. Tashio had a beer while Nate sipped on his mohjito.

Tashio leaned back in the seat, " I'm telling you it's a gay drink."

Nate was shaking his head, laughing, " And beers are manly? Shut up."

Tashio shrugged his shoulder, " Hey I tried to warn you."

He grinned, rolling his straw between his fingers, " Shit as long as my wife don't find out I don't care what I'm drinking."

Tashio grinned, " She still on your case about that night?"

Nate nodded, " Hell yea and it was all your fault by the way."

Tashio made a sad face, " I'm sorry, I thought it was a party."

Nate laughed. " Dude you got me so drunk I flashed my wife's boss. Maria wanted to kill me."

Tashio raised a slender brow, " I didn't put a gun to your head and make you drink."

Nate looked at his friend, " Let's take a shot Nate. Throw that back Nate. Let's do some rounds Nate."

Tashio laughed. " Point taken."

They shared a laugh together, Tashio shook his head, " Okay a new deal, the day I try to get you drunk again is the day I consider sleeping with... Kiki hey." looking up into soft teal eyes.

Nate looked at her and started laughing knowing what Tashio was going to say. She sat in the seat next to him, flipping her bottle blond hair over her shoulder. " Tashio, what an unexpected surprise. I didn't know you were going here?"

Nate sat back, " Oh come on, we left the office like a hour ago, you followed us, admit it. If you want him so bad just ask and see what he say."

Tashio was glaring at Nate. Wishing he would just shut the hell up. Kiki looked at him " Tashio why don't you come over my place for dinner tonight? I'm a great cook."

" Yeah Tashio I'll make a big heaping pot of hot steamy sex!" Nate laughed before he fell on his ass as Tashio moved his foot to topple his stool over without him noticing.

He then looked at Kiki, easing out of her touch " Sorry, Kiki, but... you see... I... have to... " there was a ringing on his hip, saved by the bell. Tashio pulled out his cell phone looking at his savior like it was sent from heaven.

He glanced back at Kiki, sliding out the booth, " I gotta take this." flipping the phone open " Takahashi."

A few moments later he walked back to the table, " Who was that?" Nate asked as he picked himself up off the floor and was able to get the stool up and sit down again.

" Boss, said it was urgent, she wants us all back at the precinct now." grabbing his jacket.

* * *

As soon as Tashio walked in the building he was handed a newspaper, he glanced down at the front cover. Body found in park. He looked over to his partner with a shake of his head, they were working on this case earlier today. They didn't expect it to leak so soon, handing it over, together walking to the lieutenant's office. She sat in her chair hands crossed. Her long black hair in a high ponytail, her steel like eyes warm but focused. " What you got?"

Tashio leaned against the wall, a pyramid paper weight tossing back and forth. Karen watched him, she knew he thought better with something in his hands. He was a clear thinker, while Nate saw the obvious. That's why they were the best of the best. She heard his deep voice, " No hair, fingerprints, cigarettes butts, or shell casings. Who ever killed him was good."

Nate looked up from his chair, " Or just lucky."

Karen shook her head, " The ME think he was shot first then burned. He died around 2:30 am."

Tashio tossed the weight to Nate who automatically caught it, " I'm guessing he wasn't shot at the park, there's not enough blood on the grass before the fire started."

Nate tossed it back, " And the drag marks in the dirt points to a man, probably the same build."

Karen just nodded, " Any witnesses?"

Nate shook his head, " Nope."

Kiki, who had stepped out to answer her phone, came back in grinning, " Actually we might." Everyone looked at her " Someone just called in."

Karen eyebrows went, " They said they saw?" Kiki shook her head, " Sort of, she was by the park when it happened."

Karen nodded with slight smile, she loved an easy lead, she looked at Tashio, " Go talk to her." She looked back to Kiki, " Follow up on any other leads."

They all nodded and left, outside Nate nudged Tashio in the rib, " Talking to females shouldn't be that hard now should it. You get all your practice with Kiki."

Tashio glared at him, " You know that's not funny right?"

Nate got in the passenger side of the Acura they were driving, " Right."

After getting the address, the two detectives found themselves at a beauty salon. Tashio got out the car with a roll of his eyes, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this female.

45 seconds later, he realized he was right. He was standing in front of a female who's narrowed face had so many facelifts it looked like it was pinched. Her black hair waving down to her mid back in curls, her lips fixed in a thin line, hands on a dieted slim waist. She looked like the type to have starved herself instead of exercise.

" You are the cops I'm suppose to talk to?" a thick Spanish accent spit at them.

The temptation to roll them was rising, why else could they possible be here for, a manicure? " Yes, you called the precinct saying you had information?"

She nodded, " But first…" she handed over a bag, Nate looked inside at the dozen slips of paper, then back to the woman. She simply replaced her hand on her hip, facial expression not changed, unable to change Tashio thought.

" Parking tickets, get rid of them."

Now upset, Tashio crossed his arms, " We'll see how good your info is first."

She again just nodded, " It is good. Follow me, I have a client." Walking inside the salon. Tashio and Nate exchanged a look of knowing before following the woman. This was going to be annoying.

Watching as she turned on water in the back of the salon after she seated a 6 year old in the chair, Tashio finally popped the million dollar question, " Can you tell us what you saw?"

The women was quiet for a moment as she reached for shampoo and began washing the toddler's hair softly, " I was done by the park with my husband. It was our anniversary and we got married in the park, so we make sure we always return to it on our anniversary."

She paused, reaching for the sprayer to wash the shampoo out, " It was getting late, but I have a thing for moonlit walks so I made him stay out with me for a little while longer."

She reached for more shampoo, " It grew cold after awhile, so my husband ran to the car to get it warm while I went to get my shoes."

She reached for the sprayer, " I left them on the picnic table by all the oak. There my favorite pair of shoes. That's when I saw a man get out of a car, drag a body inside the park, pop the truck of his car, grab the gas and pour it over the body, light it and drive away."

" Did you see what this man looked like?" Nate asked, speaking for the first time.

" No, he wore a hoodie and a hat."

Tashio sighed, " You really don't expect us to get rid of your parking tickets with information like that do you? This was a waste of time, you could have just said that over the phone."

She smiled, sitting the little girl up, wrapping her blonde hair in a towel, " Go sit under the dryer sweetie, I'll be there in a moment." The little girl just nodded, holding the towel to her head with little hands as she slid out the chair, doing as she was told.

As soon as she was gone, the woman frowned, hands again on her hips, her defensive pose Tashio figured, " There's more, that's why I wanted to meet."

She walked over to her hair station, picking up her cell phone. " When the man went to get the gas out the car, he left his gun next to his body. The body was on its stomach and I was not about to flip it over so I just ran over and took a picture of the gun." Loading the image on her screen. " See."

Tashio took the phone, holding it between him so Nate could get a good look at it as well. It was a weird looking weapon. Sending the picture to his email address, he simply nodded as he and his partner turned, " We'll see what we can do." Walking out the salon.

Four hours later Tashio and Nate were back in the precinct. They had to have been at least 20 gun stores. Talked to over 45 people and still nothing on the weapon. They were by the coffee machine when Karen came up to them, " Any luck?"

Nate took a sip of his cup of Joe, " Well, we got a lot of dates for Friday night, but no one seems to no anything about the weapons and its modifications."

Karen sighed, " You don't find out anything soon, you'll be working Friday unable to go on all your dates."

Nate grinned " Jealous? You know captain I'll drop them all for your hand in marriage." He liked teasing her.

She just frowned, she hated when he teased her " I'll pass pervert." Tashio looked up, use to their little game they played. He knew they use to date, but his mind was on something else, someone else to be précised, someone he should have thought of earlier actually, someone he knew could most likely, probably definitely help.

" I know someone who might know about the gun." He whispered, eyes on his cup of coffee, gaining the attention of both bodies next to him.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

here's 5!

* * *

Sesshomaru was working at a steady yet calm pace in his office when a beep sounded through the room. He pushed a button, " Yes Yvonne."

" It's 3 o'clock sir, I'm preparing to leave for the day, is there anything you needed before I go."

" No Yvonne, have a nice evening."

" Thank you sir, you as well."

Sesshomaru pushed away from his desk and looked at his watch, it was 3:05 to be exact, he has been working none stop since 8. Long fingers tapped on his wooden desk as he leaned back in his chair, looking out the large window. The sun was slowly setting, giving the sky an orange glow as the day drew on, he been here all day, he should be getting ready to pick up his kids ant head home.

But he still had work to do, he thought turning back to his computer, going over a proposal his brother was suppose to be going over when there was a knock on his door. Without waiting to be told to come in the door opened. Sesshomaru watched as Kai walked in.

He sat staring at Sesshomaru with a grin, filling it with womanizing charm, his blue eyes glistening, " So guess what I learned about your favorite secretary today?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, " That's she's a better worker than you are?"

Kai sat up straight, " Cute but no. One, she picked a new secretary to take her place and two, Friday is her birthday."

Sesshomaru blinked, damn it, every year he forgets about his favorite secretary birthday. Since she's leaving next week, he should get her something. " Hn."

" I knew you would appreciate the news." Kai laughed standing, and heading out the door. " I'm going home. You should too."

Sesshomaru nodded, turning back to his desk to turn off his computer, he can finish all this stuff later. Right know he wanted to go pick up his kids and maybe stop by a store to get Yvonne something for her birthday before he forgot again.

Grabbing his briefcase he filled it with work he was taking home to look at when his desk phone ring. He picked it up, " What."

" Sesshomaru you should really be more courtesy when answering your phone." He heard his father say, tempting him to roll his eyes. " Anyways I need you and Inuyasha to come over for dinner tonight, it's urgent. I need Kagome's help with something. And you better not tell her either, you know how she gets when she thinks someone's in trouble." Hanging up.

Sesshomaru hung up his phone, that's true, Kagome's paranoia made her drop everything she was doing to find out what was wrong and how she can stop it. At times she forgets they were in a public place or at a family event. She forgets that she's a person and just needed to relax at times.

Sesshomaru picked up his phone again to call his brother, ten minutes later, he frowned with a silent sigh, he still wasn't answering his phone. The imbecile, Sesshomaru thought. The completely useless and total waste of space, incapable of performing the most simplest of tasks. Gathering his briefcase, Sesshomaru strolled out the office in all his beautiful glory, a gray pin striped Armani suit fitting perfect, his long hair down his back, bangs in his face, eyes deep and penetrating.

Stepping off the elevator on the 50th floor, Sesshomaru looked around at the lush office space, though sparsely decorated it was restrained elegance. The secretary, a pretty blond thing in blue, looked rushed typing furiously on her computer and didn't notice as he walked right by the desk and on towards the large bronze door.

The girl, finally noticing that someone was headed for her boss' office unannounced, stopped typing and turned to call to him but realized it was her boss's boss so just turned back around and continued typing away, trying to finish this stupid memo so she could finally go home for the day.

Sesshomaru was still frowning as he turned the handle and pulled the door open. Looking towards the door as it opened, the hanyou that had his feet up on his desk and a Boston crème in his hand watched his angry brother walk in.

" What?"

Sesshomaru was tempted to punch his brother in the face, " I've been trying to get in contact with you for the last ten minutes."

Inuyasha frowned, sitting probably in the chair, " I told Nettie to hold my calls."

" For what?"

Amber eyes rolled, " So I can eat my donuts in peace, damn."

Sesshomaru took the donut out his brother's hand and smashed it into his chest. Inuyasha jumped up, " Dude, come on! This my favorite suit! You fucking dick!" he yelled turning towards the small table in the corner. " What the hell was that for?" he asked, getting paper towels and wetting them, wiping at the smudge on his expensive shirt.

Sesshomaru just shook his head at the stupidity of his younger brother, " Father wishes to have dinner at his house, he said it's urgent."

Inuyasha frowned, " I'm pose to be taking Kikyou out after this."

Sesshomaru blinked, Inuyasha and Kikyou's relationship didn't pan out well after they both left for college. Well she went to some Miko academy that completely brainwashed her into believing all demons were evil in some way. She continued to break it off with Inuyasha over the four years of school, then get back together with him to ' work on their relationship.'

Sesshomaru didn't understand why his brother put up with it, she was a complete sexist now. It's demons are this and demons are that. He honestly didn't like her anymore. " Tell the bitch to wait."

" Hey!" the hanyou yelled at his brother, " Don't be calling her a bitch!" he yelled, grabbing his briefcase and following his brother out the door, hurrying to catch up.

Walking towards the elevator Inuyasha was on his phone, " Kikyou I can't take you tonight, I have to see my father, I'll come by later on tomorrow." He stood behind his brother as they waited for the elevator to come, he sighed, " I know I promised but it's important... Yeah, well I'll tell him you said that."

Seeing the door open, he shook his head, " I got to go, call you later." hanging up. " So what's the big emergency?"

Sesshomaru lifted a shoulder, a movement too elegant to be called a shrug, " Who knows, with father it could be anything." He said, pressing the down button.

Inuyasha grinned, " Tru dat, last time it was cuz he found a bunny."

Sesshomaru frowned, letting out the breath he was holding for some reason, " Father can be rather odd at times." He mumbled, shifting his body slightly. Silence fell between them on the rest of the way down. That's how they liked it, that way no one gets hurt.

The doors finally slid open, Inuyasha nodded towards his brother, " Aiight, see you at pops place." turning the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed towards his car, he some time before picking up the kids. So he was thinking about grabbing a bite to eat since he didn't have lunch yet. Then he would take the time and inform Kagome about the dinner plans.

He paused as he approached his Mclaurn, speaking of the devil, Kagome was sitting on the trunk of his car in another of her white pants suit. The jacket around her waist, so her arms were free in a glamorous silver sequin top glittering white in the early evening sunlight, the neckline draping slightly in the front while the rest tied behind her neck to show the sexy dip in the back.

She was leaning her elbows onto her knees, holding up her face as she stared longingly at the Harley Davidson dealership across the street. She must miss her bike. " Kagome." he called to her.

She turned at the sound of his voice, her hair swing around her like a fan. She had slipped on a white hair band to push her bangs back, her blue eyes seeming brighter. She smiled, sliding off the trunk, wiping her pants before walking over to him. " Hey."

He smirked, she looked younger with that hair band on her head, but oh so adorable, " What you doing here?"

She just shrugged, " I left work earlier to help clear my head."

He walked over to her forgotten jacket and picked it up, " You weren't doing a security check were you?"

She grinned, again shrugging a shoulder, " Maybe."

He just shook his head, unlocking his car with the button on his keys, " Hungry?"

She glanced at her watch, 3:20, " I can eat."

He opened her door for her, watching as took her suit jacket and slid in. He walked over to the drivers side and got in as well, starting the car and pulling off.

They went to a burger joint before taking their food to a near by park, Kagome liked eating her food outdoors Kagome plopped down on a bench and immediately tore into the bag.

It made Sesshomaru laugh, she just glanced up with a mouth full of fries, " What?"

He shook his head, " I don't understand how you eat like that and don't gain a pound."

She just grinned, " Doctors say I have a high metabolism." taking a big bite of her burger.

Sesshomaru just picked up his own food and began to eat, they spent the time talking, laughing and reconnecting. Simply enjoying each other company.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru looked at his watch, 4:30, " We need to pick up the kids, father want us over for dinner tonight."

Kagome balled up her burger wrapper, " Really, my mom said Sunday, what's going on?"

" Nothing, probably just wants to see the kids. Which we need to go pick up."

Kagome grinned, standing, " Okay lets go."

Sesshomaru stood, taking a spare napkin and wiped her face of the mustard she had on her chin, she just smiled at him, " Your too cute."

She just laughed, taking the entire bag and balling it up before turning and shooting it into the garbage can beside them. She grinned, her hands going up, " Score!"

She stared at the trash can for a moment, Sesshomaru able to see another moment of longing pass over her face, she missed playing. " You alright?"

Blue eyes blinked, " Huh, oh, I'm good. Let's go."

Sesshomaru just watched her walk to the car, her shoulders slightly slumped. Something was definitely up with her.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of town stood a lonely hotel across from a graveyard, up the stairs and two the left was room B3. Past that door and down the small hall was a room. The room was big. The bed was a queen size tester, a long dresser with plastic cups and an ice bucket on it. The dinosaur TV hanging from the ceiling so you couldn't still it. The only other door to the bathroom.

In the bed, covered by faded red flower covered blankets, was a man. His long black hair was splayed wildly around him as he finally opened his eyes.

He groaned, the blinds and curtains were closed but he still squinted, there was a dull ache throbbing in his head. Like their was something behind his eyes burning. He groaned again, he felt like he had the hugest hangover ever.

He turned his head into his pillow, groaning again, he could barely remember what he did yesterday. For that matter where he even was.

DC, stupid. He blinked, oh yeah, he traveled for two straights days nonstop to get here. But what the hell he was doing here? What the hell did he even do last... He paused, his hand had slipped over the bed in mid thought. His fingers grazed over something smooth and metal.

He moved slightly to glance over the edge of the bed. His gun was laying on the floor. The gun they gave him to do their deeds. It all came back to him. That's right, he had a job. He shot a man yesterday and burned his body in the park.

He suddenly frowned, he picked up a girl yesterday, some stupid drunk bitch that was waving him down thinking he was a cab. But what the fuck did he do with her? He thought, rolling over. He didn't remember dumping any body.

He blinked, his shoulder touching something hard and cold. Turning his head, crimson eyes widened at the dead now pale green eyes that stared back. He burst with laughter. He slept with a dead body in the bed. How funny was that.

Sitting up he looked at the girl, her black hair much like his own, was wild. The hand marks around her neck signifying how she was killed. Hm, he strangled her? That was unlike him. He must have been tired.

He got out of bed and decided on a shower, he let the water reach scolding hot before he stepped in. Needing the burn to focus on instead of the steady stir in his stomach. Damn it. It was rising again. It was rising much more quickly now, ever since he started listening to the voice.

His master said he knew who can heal him, cure him of this disease, this nightmare. But he haven't seen her yet, he didn't even know her name. All he been doing was his masters' will. Was it even worth it, he was just getting sicker and they were getting what they want. He killed a man last night for goodness sake, never even knew the guy, but still shot him in his head. And all they wanted was his hair. Like seriously if all you wanted was hair go to a freaking hair supply store. But no, it had to be this guy and he still did it so how come he couldn't get what was promised to him.

_She is here. She is close._

Thin lips frowned, " Then why can't I go get her and be healed? I've been doing everything you ask!"

_You can not, not yet._

Getting upset, he stepped out the shower and looked in the mirror, his reflection staring back, " What do you mean not yet."

His reflection only smirked, " Your not ready."

" Not ready?" he shook his head, wet hair sticking to his face, " I'm getting worse, I need to be cured now!"

The reflection only smiled, " The one that is needed to cure you is stronger than the others. You are not ready to take her."

He frowned, eyes glanced to the sink for a moment, then sighed heavily, " What do I have to do."

" Be patient. Then I will lead you to her."

He sighed again, " Fine." he mumbled, turning away to shut off the shower. He had to get rid of this body anyways.

* * *

The triplets were ecstatic that both their parents picked them up again today. They ran over to them with papers in their hands. Shiro was jumping up and down, " Momma look I got an A!" he head up a thick piece of paper. It was a sketch painting of her and Sesshomaru kissing.

Her entire face turned red, Shiro was still grinning, " I call it, Love's Kiss. Do you like it?"

She smiled at him, hoping her blush was fading, " It's beautiful honey we have to get a frame for it and hang it in the house."

He beamed at her, " Really?"

She smiled wider, " Definitely, this is class A work Shiro, its really good."

Shiro grinned, happiness in those amber eyes of his, " Thanks momma."

Saya was in her father's arm, the daddy's girl turned, " Momma Shiro art suck don't lie to him."

Tommy laughed, Shiro turned to his sister, " Shut up dog turd!"

" You shut up butt face!"

Sesshomaru smirked to stop from laughing, " Okay that's enough, let's go."

Kagome helped the kids strap up in the car before scanning her surroundings, eyes were on her, she felt them but didn't say anything. Instead she just got in the car and stayed alert while Sesshomaru pulled off.

Tommy rubbed his stomach, " I'm hungry."

Sesshomaru glanced in his rear view mirror, " We're going over grandfather's for dinner."

" Yay!"

Kagome watched for any tails as they made their way to her mother's house. Sesshomaru glanced at her as the kids chattered amongst themselves, Saya singing to the radio, Tommy playing his DS and Shiro writing in his notebook. " You alright?"

She didn't turn to him, " Stop asking me that."

" Then tell the truth."

She glanced at him, blinking, " You think I'm lying about something?"

His eyes stayed on the road, " No. I just think your not telling me how you really feel."

She frowned, " I told you I'm good."

" But your not."

She just sighed and turned away, staring out the window again. Ten more minutes passed before they pulled into a cute little suburban area. 3 minutes after that they pulled into the driveway of a house. The kids were already trying to get out the car, but thanks to child car locks, they had to wait.

Kagome got out the car, following Sesshomaru, her blue eyes scanning the neighborhood. Sesshomaru was letting the kids out the car and locking the door before looking to her. " You coming?"

She glanced over, " Yea." taking another sweep before following her husband up the walkway.

The door opened after the second ring. The kids immediately tackled the adult, " GRANDPA!"

Tashio laughed as he fell to the floor, three little bodies piling on top of him, " Woah there!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome just stepped into the house as the kids began talking at once, telling him about their week so far.

Sakura walked out the kitchen, wiping her hands on a yellow apron, " Hey honey."

Kagome kissed her mom's cheek, " Hey momma."

She turned, " Come down here big stuff." Sesshomaru just smirked, bending so she can kiss her cheek.

Sakura smiled, turning back towards the kitchen, " So what brings you here? You want my report?"

Kagome followed her, sliding into a booth by the island, " Tashio invited us, why, are you finished? You got something?"

Sakura turned, taking plates down from a cabinet, " Well I did some research and.."

The kids decided that was the moment they were going into run into the kitchen, " NANNA!"

Sakura put the places down to hug her grandchildren, " Hello my darlings."

Saya giggled as she was squashed between her brothers in the hug, " Grandpa said we can have cookies!"

Sakura glanced up to her lover, " Oh did he?"

Tashio smiled and shrugged, " They gave me the look."

Sakura laughed, standing, " Okay, just one, dinner is almost ready."

" YAY!" Three pairs of feet ran for the cookie jar.

Kagome smiled at her kids as they ran into the living room to watch tv, thanking Tashio as he handed her a beer, " So, what's with the sudden dinner plans?"

Tashio plopped into a seat after handing one to Sesshomaru, " What, I got to need a reason to see my favorite daughter in law."

She grinned, " I'm your only daughter in law."

Tashio laughed, " Speaking off, where is Inuyasha, I thought I told you to tell him to come over."

Sesshomaru loosen his tie, " I did tell him but you know how the boy is hard of hearing."

" True." two voices ranged off. Sakura and Kagome glanced up, they pointed at each other, " Jinx!" then fell into a fit of laughter.

Tashio shook his head with a smile, this was his family. The door bell suddenly rung and was immediately followed by three voices from the living room, " DOOR!"

The elder dog demon had to laugh as he stood, it was like living in a sitcom, " I'll get it."

Moments later Tashio was opening the door to his other son, Inuyasha walked in the house, cell phone still attached to his ear, " So what's so urgent pops?"

Tashio just frowned, " I'm fine thanks for asking." he mumbled, watching as Inuyasha walked right past him. Then smirked as he was ambushed as soon as he stepped into the living room.

" Uncle Yasha!" was shouted before you heard a grunted oof at the half breed was pounced.

Tashio laughed watching the kids pile on him, Saya pulling at his ears, Shiro trying to pin his arms, while Tommy tried to capture both moving legs. " Get'em off me! Got damn animals!"

" Watch your mouth." Tashio warned, as he walked around the wrestling kids and back into the kitchen, " Inuyasha's here."

Kagome giggled, taking a swig of her beer, " I heard."

Sakura laughed, " Kagome help me set the table."

She nodded, " Sure mom." Standing and grabbing the plates Sakura already took out, setting the dinning room table.

Sakura was taking the food into the next room, Sesshomaru took this as an opportunity to talk to his father, " What's so urgent you got to trick Kagome for help?"

Tashio glanced at the dinning room door, seeing Kagome and Sakura laughing about something, before turning back, " Just a case."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, " You wouldn't be going through all this if it was just a case."

Tashio frowned, touching his beer, " Okay so we got a look at the weapon and its some high tech shit. Definitely military grade or..."

" CIA equipment." Sesshomaru finished for him. " You think it was a field op." he stated rather than question.

Tashio nodded, leaning away just as the girls were walking back in the room, " Dinner's ready."

Kagome leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek, " I'll get the kids." she whispered, taking his beer out his hand.

" That was mine." he called after her as she headed for the living room. She just smiled, taking a long gulp. She laughed when she entered the room, Inuyasha was finally off the floor, but Saya was on his back, trying to hold him in a headlock. Tommy and Shiro hanging from his arms like monkeys, while Inuyasha flailed around, trying to get them off.

She clapped her hands, " Okay you guys, come on, dinner's ready."

The kids looked over before jumping off their uncle before racing towards the dinning room. Inuyasha fell at the sudden lack of extra weight, Kagome laughed, walking over and helping him up, " You okay?"

Saya ran back into the living room, waving her hand, " Come on Uncle Yasha!" before turning and running back to her seat.

He just grinned, " As much as I can't stand they little asses, love'em to death."

Kagome laughed, walking with her brother in law to the dinning room. Sakura, so use to Tashio bringing his partner home for dinner got into the habit of making big dinners. So the table was stacked with food, juicy steak and fried brown rice with sausages, a platter of fried shrimp, a bowl of baked potatoes, bistro salad and red wine.

Kagome cut up all the kids steak and peeled their potatoes at the children table before taking her own seat. Sakura sat down after setting her plate in front of her, " So Sesshomaru, how's work?"

He shrugged, cutting into his food, " Good, Kai just managed to wrangle a company I want into a merger proposal."

Kagome grinned, singing, " You liiiike him, his your buuuudy."

Inuyasha laughed as Sesshomaru glared at his wife, " I remember in high school, Sesshomaru hated Kai. He was so sure something was going on between you two."

Kagome just smiled, " He's a good friend." taking a bite of her food.

Tashio took a sip of wine, " Was that the same boy that cursed you out that day at the old house? I liked him."

Sakura laughed, changing the topic to the kids school grades. That's how the next hour went, pleasant conversation and laughter.

After dinner the kids took to watching TV too full to bother their favorite uncle, who was having a smoke outside anyways. Sesshomaru being the gentleman he was, helped Sakura with the dishes. So Tashio took the moment to pull Kagome to the side, " Come here little girl."

Kagome grinned, " Why do you and your son keep calling me that."

He just pulled her by her arm into the master bedroom, blue eyes blinked, she never been in her mom's room. Just think, her and Tashio have sex on that bed. She dry heaved and turned to see Tashio closing the door behind him, " What's the big secret?"

She suddenly grinned, " Omg, you bout to pop the question?"

Tashio blinked, " What?" then shook his head, " No." He walked over to the dresser, opening the top draw, " I need your help with something." Pulling out a folder.

Kagome frowned, shoulders stiffening, getting into detective mode, " What's going on Tashio?"

" There was a murder last night. A man was shot, dragged to the park and burned to death. I just thought you might be able to identify the weapon that was used. It could be helpful in our investigation."

Kagome just nodded, taking the folder and flipping it open, and began pacing, studying the pictures and information inside. Tashio watched her, silent. She was much like himself, he had to keep his hands moving when he was thinking. So he understood her need to pace.

" Professional." Her soft voice mumbled after a few minutes, catching Tashio's attention.

" How did you figure that?"

Kagome didn't looked up, her eyebrows frowning, as she stopped pacing, still studying the picture, " It's a .22 but it has an unusual shape." Her tongue clicked against her teeth as she plucked the folder with her fingers. " A baffle should be attached to the top of the pistol where the slide would normally jerk back and eject the empty cartridge, then snap forward to position a fresh round into the firing chamber."

She shook her head, talking more to herself than him, " But the baffle here..." She plucked the folder again. " prevents the slide from moving back and forth and allowing sound to escape from the gun. The baffle is a reinforcement of the silencer."

She looked up for the first time, amber eyes on her, " The .22 could be fired only once."

Tashio frowned, " It was an op wasn't it."

Kagome shook her head, " No, it's an operative's gun, but not their work." she flipped back to a picture of the burned body. " Your ME says this person was shot in the side of the head. This guy was still alive before he was burned to death. That's not an ops job."

She suddenly frowned, " You know, this actually pretty similar to the body burning in Chicago."

Tashio blinked, he read about that in the papers, " Your investigating that?"

She just nodded, touching her ear, " M."

" Yes milady." she immediately answered.

" Pull up the file on Simon. The bullet he was shot with, what's the report on it?"

" One moment milady."

Kagome began pacing again as she waited, Tashio simply watching her again, " The report says, it was a small calibrated bullet shaven to fit a small modified weapon."

Kagome froze, she stared at the weapon in the folder she was holding, " He's here."

Tashio blinked at the mumbling voice, " Who's here?"

But Kagome was already throwing the door open, " MOM!"

Sakura hurried quickly to her daughter's slightly panicked voice, " Kagome, what's going on?"

" Where's that report?"

Sakura blinked, " In my office, baby what's the matter, you look pale."

But Kagome was already moving, almost running down the hall, she knew her mother kept a home office, just like she and Sesshomaru did. She pushed the door open and saw her mother had hung the photos up in order much like she had done.

Sesshomaru walked towards his father after telling Inuyasha to keep the kids busy, " What's going on?"

Tashio shook his head, " Kagome, she's... I don't know, I think it's an anxiety attack."

Sesshomaru frowned, heading down the hall, his father and Sakura on his heels. Kagome behind the desk, going through the drawers looking for the right folder. Sesshomaru stepped in the room, " Kagome what's going on?"

" He's here." she mumbled, opening the bottom draw and finding what she was looking for.

Tashio frowned, " Who's here?"

" Him!" she answered, standing, waving a free hand, " The bastard who did this!" looking to all the pictures of dead women. " The mother fucker's that's helping Sector Seven free my father!"

Sakura gasped, " What?"

Kagome just nodded, moving towards the door, " I need to get back to the office. Mom can I use your car?" seeing the keys on the hook by the door.

" Yes but..."

Sesshomaru shook his head, stepping in her way, " No, tell us what's going on Kagome."

She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to move, " Look, all I know is that Hates and Ares are trapped in the hell. They need me to open the gates to get out but since I won't they found some kind of spell. They somehow are influencing this new organization called Sector Seven to do their bidding. Its full of shifters, someone I don't know and seven humans. The one that's killing hookers all over the damn states is one of them. That's all I know."

Sesshomaru frowned, " And when were you going to let us in on this information?"

Kagome frowned, " When I knew more about the situation."

" I knew you were lying to me."

She shook her head, " I wasn't lying I just didn't want to tell you until.."

" He's right Kagome." Sakura cut her off, " As soon as you knew Hates was involved you should have let us know what was going on."

Blue eyes blinked, was her mother really taking his side, she glanced to the floor for a moment, eyes on her shoes, " It's my job to keep secrets." she whispered, pushing past her husband, grabbing the keys and heading down the hall. She needed to get back to the office. She had a new lead and more work to do.

Sesshomaru frowned watching her leave, " Her fucking job. Its always about her fucking job, I can't take this shit." he mumbled, walking away, heading for his own car, he needed to get away.

Tashio frowned, " What the hell just happened?"

Sakura just sighed, stepping in the hall, seeing her grandkids running towards her, Saya looked up with those big beautiful eyes, " Where mommy and daddy going?"

She smiled, trying to hide her distress, " They had to go work on some stuff honey. How would you three like to spend the night with grandpa and me huh. Now who wants ice cream?"

Three hands went up, " ME!"

Sakura ushered them down the hall as Inuyasha walked over to his father, " What's going on? Where Kags and dickface went? They seemed pissed."

Tashio sighed, " I think they having some marital problems."

Inuyasha blinked, " Really? They seem so happy. It's kinda annoying actually."

Tashio frowned, " You should be the first to know Kagome is good at putting up fronts. We need to help, I don't want them ending up like my first marriage." Not when they belonged together as much as Sesshomaru and Kagome did.

* * *

Kagome was walking into her office, trying to keep her mind clear of her personal business and stay focused on the task. She had seen Sesshomaru leaving right after her and she didn't see him take the kids so she knew he wasn't going home.

How could he be so mad at her for doing her job, this was her passion, what she was good at, what she wanted to do. _You didn't have to lie to him._

I didn't lie, she defended, she just didn't want to worry him, didn't want to tell him until she knew for sure her father was up to his old tricks.

_You knew the first day you saw that shifter at the zoo._

No, its was a hunch, I wasn't sure. I didn't want to worry him just in case I was wrong.

_Then why not tell him?_

I did tell him, I told him about the dealers, I told him about Sector Seven, I told him I thought we were being followed. I told him.

_You didn't tell him about your father. You didn't tell him about the shifters. You didn't tell him about the spell. You didn't tell him about the museum... You didn't tell him about Chase._

Kagome's head snapped to the left, " Shut up." she hissed. This wasn't Souta, he would never accuse her like the voice was doing.

_Your lying to your boss, your lying to your husband, your lying to your people. Why do you like keeping secrets Kagome._

She shook her head, that's not true, she didn't like to keep secrets, but it was her job, she was a spy, a mercenary, she had to keep secrets. It's her job.

_And your damn good at it. Your husband doesn't even know you been having him followed for the last 7 months. Isn't that right around the time the fights between you two began. Think he's going to follow in your footsteps? Think he's gonna cheat?_

" Shut up!" she said louder as she walked through the door, making her secretary look up.

She ignored the questioning look in the little woman's eyes, " Get Miles on line 1."

" Blu you okay?"

Kagome turned at the voice, blinking when she seen her best friend sitting in the empty desk across from M's, " T what you doing here?"

Ayame smiled, " Well you said I can't go on missions anymore and M here was looking for an assistant so I thought to apply."

Kagome shook her head, " No. Go home."

Ayame frowned, " But why not, I'll be sitting behind a desk. It won't hurt the baby."

" M has the hardest job at this agency. It's not just about making appointments and getting coffee. You have to keep an earpiece in at all times, I call her at every hour of the night. I make her stay here hours after closing at times, she handles everything that comes through this office. When I say be here, you have to drop everything you're doing and get here."

Ayame stood, " I can handle it Blu, give me a chance."

Kagome frowned, " It's not about you, how Kouga gonna feel if you leaving in the middle of the night to go to work. And what if he on a mission, you can't just leave the baby. M barely sees her fiancé as is. That's why I want M to get an assistant. You're already married. This job is no good for a married woman."

_Then why do you do it? _Kagome ignored the voice.

Ayame sighed, she made a point, " Okay, but I can still help out until the baby comes or at least until M finds someone suitable to take my place."

Kagome just shrugged, " Alright, but that's it, I'll find something more suited for you." She turned for her office door, " M. Miles."

" On line 1 milady."

She just nodded and walked inside, sitting behind her desk and picking up the phone, " Hey brat."

Kagome smiled into the phone, she only called her that when she missed her, " Hey, Miles. You think you can do me a favor?"

" What you need honey?"

" Fly to Cali, I'll get Charles to give you access to the library and try to find a spell that my father might be trying to use to open the gates."

There was a small pause, " Atomi told me Hates might be up to something. I'll go but I need someone to look after Avery."

" Send her to me, she can help out at the office for a while."

Kagome could tell Miles frowned, Avery looked up to Kagome, saw her as the big sister she never had, wanted to be just like her. Then every time they got together, Kagome was always teaching her something she didn't need to know. Like for Christmas when she was 7, they usually hid all the presents in the lining closet and lock the door. But Kagome taught her how to pick locks and they found her Christmas morning opening all the presents already.

Or the time when she was 12 and Kagome taught her how to drive and she stole her car to go see her big sister the week she was grounded.

" Don't let her do too much Kagome, you know how she is."

Kagome smirked, " Don't worry, I won't let her do anything she can't handle."

Miles sighed, knowing there was no stopping Kagome and her influence on her daughter, " Alright, I'll in the morning."

" Thanks Miles." Kagome said, hanging up.

She drummed her fingers against the desk for a moment before flipping open the profile Sakura wrote on the man she was looking for.

Sick. Was the first word of the sentence. Kagome rolled her eyes, obviously. Impulsive, was the next word. Sadist with uncontrollable needs to ejaculate. Angry. Sees it as a weakness. Losing control of the little control he possessed. Sees women not as targets but as saviors. They help him control his need. May be in physical pain. Wants help.

Kagome frowned as she continued to read, it didn't look like he wanted help to her. She scanned through the full report, looking for anything else that may help her with her case. If this guy was so impulsive and grabbing girls randomly then maybe...

She stood, grabbing her files and opening the door, " M, where's the flash drive with the hookers on it?"

" Right here milady." M answered, opening her bottom draw, taking out a box and shifting through dozens of flash drives for a moment before pulling one out.

Kagome took it, " Thanks, and find out who and where the ten dealers were when they died."

" Yes Milady."

Kagome nodded, " T get my drink, I'll be in the briefing room."

" Okay." the wolf demon answered, watching her boss and friend walk out the room towards the elevator. She then looked over to M who was typing away at her computer, " What's her drink?"

" A root beer float topped with whip cream mixed with a two nips of Bacardi Razz." M glanced at her watch, " You better hurry, liquor store close in ten minutes."

Green eyes went wide, " Oh shit." hopping to her feet, running towards the door, then paused, " Wait where do I get the float?"

" Johnny Rockets from downtown, leave the cap off she doesn't like the whip cream to look squashed."

T nodded, before turning again and taking the steps, knowing the elevator would take too long. And here she thought she would be sitting behind a desk the whole time.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, had writer's block for a little bit but I had this crazy dream that set everything right back in place lol enjoy.

* * *

Kai was at his house, his friends in his den, music playing, bottles scattered around, bottles still in hand, laughing. And doing as all guys do when drunk, reminiscing, talking about sex and females.

James was laughing, shaking his head, " I can't believe you remember that bitch, um, uh Sandra that was her name. I was tryna sneak out her room when she fell asleep but the bitch had me in a vice grip."

The guys started laughing. Akino laughed, the med student finally making it to their friends annual reunion, taking a gulp of his bottle, " I can't believe the shit we use to get into. Got damn I miss being a teen."

They started laughing again, agreeing. Kai nodded, " Hell yea, who knew adulthood would come with so much responsibility."

James shook his head, " I miss my momma washing my clothes."

They all laughed again, Akino sighed happily, this is what he needed, he was in the middle of taking the USMLE exam back at school to get his license early to become a doctor. You need to pass this test in order to get it though. It is broken up in three parts, 1st part is taken after your second year of school, which he took and passed. The 2nd part was after your 4th year of school, which he always took and passed. And the 3rd part was taken after your internship at a hospital for two years, which he just finished. When he get back to school he would take the final part and hopefully get his license.

So right now he need the moment to relax his already frazzled mind. He took another sip of his bottle, " Where's Blu, she coming?"

Kai nodded, " I talked to her the other day, her job keep her busy but she said she gonna make it."

James raised his eyebrow, with a grin, " Yo, I still don't even know what that girl do for a living."

Kai just shook his head, laughing, " All I know is that she work for the government or something like that."

Akino grinned, " Why the hell would they hire Blu, they seen her rap sheet."

They all laughed.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know where he was going when he left his dad's house, so it didn't surprise him when he found himself at a bar. Instead of sitting at the bar, he sat at a booth for more privacy. He sipped at his bourbon, he was pissed. He didn't understand how he can tell her exactly what the problem was in their marriage and she continue to do it. Like how he felt didn't care. And to keep something as important as another Hates uprising a secret from him. What the hell was that about? When he asked her what was going on, she deliberately lied to him. She made it seem like it was an everyday job, like nothing big was going on. She deceived him. That's lying.

Amber eyes glanced up as a refill was sat beside him. A female was standing by his booth, her long blonde hair almost platinum in a french braid over her shoulder. Eyes the color of dark tea, warm and deep. She was dressed in a pair of off white stretch pants hugged her curves like a second skin. Her soft yet warm yellow blouse hanging off her shoulders, tying around her neck dipping low in the back. Gold leopard pumps encasing small feet.

Pink lips smiled at him, " I asked the bartender what you were drinking."

She slid into the booth across from him, " I'm Barbara. Long day?"

Sesshomaru just stared at her, it was probably a shifter he thought, one must have been following him and thought he was stupid. He was tempted to punch the damn thing in its face. Barbara just smiled at the silent man across from him,

" You don't remember me do you?"

That made Sesshomaru blink, " Do I know you?"

Barbara just smiled, taking a sip of her sex on the beach, " Your company had their annual ball at the Plaza two years ago. I was one of the caterers."

Sesshomaru thought back for a moment to the event in question. He did remember the blonde female, Kagome was on a mission so he had to attend the ball alone. Again. Barbara served him drinks all night to help his depressing mood. " I remember."

She smiled warmly, " Good, or else me sitting here would be really embarrassing right now."

Sesshomaru smirked a bit, feeling a bit better, " What are you doing here? That ball was in Georgia."

Barbara shrugged, " I got fired, my boss was a complete pervert and when I didn't sleep with him he kicked me to the curve. So I been traveling and freelancing my services."

Sesshomaru frowned, " Pity."

She just smiled, her laugh soft and airy, " It's okay, I like traveling."

Sesshomaru took a sip of his free drink, " How old are you?"

" 23 years young." she said then laughed at her own joke. Her sweet laughter contagious making Sesshomaru smirk at her, relaxing gradually in her presence. And that's how the next hour and 30 minutes was spent, simple conversation, funny jokes and an all around good time. None of them noticing the camera flicking pictures just outside.

* * *

********************************************  
Kagome was in the briefing room all alone, something she was grateful for. She picked up the tablet left by the huge screen on the wall. Turning it on, she waited for connection before she slipped in the flash drive.  
She drummed her fingers on the desk as she waited for the pictures to load. Blue eyes glanced at her wait, T had 15 minutes to get her drink before she started complaining. Looking up at the beep Kagome stood and walked over to the high tech screen.

Loading up the blood test that was done on each female, she touched one picture, watching as it enlarged slightly before dragging it over to one side of the screen. She began separating all the photos into two list.

It took about 20 minutes to get everyone where she wanted them. Her hand subconsciously reached over to where her cup would have been if it was there. She blinked, then frowned, " Where the fuck is my drink!"

The staircase door slammed opened, Ayame stepped through, breathing heavy. " I got it." she huffed.

Kagome frowned and stormed over, snatching the drink out her hand, " If it's flat, your fired!" slamming the staircase door in her face.

Ayame frowned, slightly hurt at the outburst of her friend, she walked back down the stairs and headed towards the office. M watched the saddened wolf demon plop in her seat, " What's the matter?"

Ayame glanced up, " Blu's upset."

M frowned, then glanced at her watch, " You were late with her drink weren't you?"

She frowned, " She never gave me a time limit, she just said get it!"

M just shook her head, " Blu has a 15 minute time limit on every small task. If you ever need more time than that, she'll tell you when she want it." She set down the pen she was holding, " What exactly did she say?"

Ayame sighed, " If it's flat, your fired."

" Did she hit you?"

" No. Slammed the door in my face."

M smiled, " She's not that upset then, she's just pissed you were late. She doesn't like when people are late. She's likes efficiently."

Ayame watched the smaller girl for a moment, " What do you do when's she's mad at you?"

M glanced up, her black eyes smiling as she smirked, " I keep York patties in the freezer."

Ayame blinked, " What?"

M giggled with a nod, " Milady is obsessed with them. When she gets upset, I slip one to her. Just like that, she's in a better mood."

Ayame smiled, " Mind if I borrow one?"

M laughed, " Knock yourself out. Warning, she likes it cold and on top of the wrapper. And she doesn't like when you give it to her, it makes her feel like an addict. She likes it surprisingly waiting for her."  
Ayame nodded, standing, heading towards the cafeteria where they kept the food.

* * *

************  
Kagome was still in the briefing room, sipping on her drink, going over the list again. Seeing she had everyone in the right groups, she swiped her hand over the right side of the screen, getting rid of one of the groups of girls.  
She sipped some more of her drink, looking to the group on the left side of the screen. There was 34 girls in this group, which was expected with what she was looking for.

These were all the hookers that was carrying some sort of STD at the time of their murder. She picked up the tablet on the table and did a quick time search on the diseases on the screen. She then stepped back to the screen, taking another sip from her drink.

Setting it down, she began moving the pictures on the screen in a different order, from the fastest showing STD to the slowest. If her mother was right and the fluids they found proved she was, this guy was extremely impulsive. Grabbing his girls randomly and hardly never using a condom.

She ran a search on clinics and hospitals in a twenty mile radius from each murder, checking for anyone getting treated for the same STD's. He had to have caught something. He had to.

The search was going to take some time so she decided to pick up her drink and head back down to her office. Taking the elevator, she sipped on her drink, it always helped calm her down.

Stepping off the elevator, sipping more of her drink as she walked by M's desk, " The search?"

" On your desk milady." Kagome nodded, " Also milady, your watch team dropped off a package 5 minutes ago."

Kagome paused for a moment before walking in her office and closing the door. She grabbed the York patty on her desk and bit into before picking up the search M did on her dealers. Her eyes glanced over to the package her watch team dropped off. She didn't hesitate, putting the search down and tearing open the thick brown envelope.

Pictures fell out and her heart stopped. Before her eyes was her husband, sitting at a bar with a gorgeous female. She was laughing, covering his hand with hers while he just smirked, something shining in those amber eyes she haven't seen in a long time. He was completely at ease in this bitch's presence.

She flipped through the photos, watching her husband, smile, chat and toast drinks with this female, getting angrier and angrier every picture. She watched the photos change and saw them walk out the bar. Together. She watched Sesshomaru open the female's door for her. Then watching as she pulled off before getting into his own car. The suv she bought! The note at the end of the picture said, last seen heading home.

She looked at her watch, that was ten minutes ago, if she sped, she'll beat him home. Kagome immediately stood, grabbed the photos and hurried out the door.

" M, lock up, T go home." she said as she sped walked passed them, taking the stairs.

Ayame blinked, " What's wrong with her?"

M was already standing, packing up her stuff, " She got a lead on something that she wants to confirm. Let's go home."

Ayame nodded, standing, " I guess there's a lot to learn about Blu huh."

M just smiled, " You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his way home after a pleasant time at the bar. He didn't mean to stay as late as he did but it was nice to just relax for once. To talk to someone who was actually looking at him and not searching for exits. Someone not scanning the bar for potential threats, someone's who focus was solely on him. Not someone always looking around trying to spot a tail.

He didn't get that from his wife anymore. Being out with Kagome was like he said before like being out with a bodyguard. She made the simple enjoyment of a walk in the park a high class mission. She was always observing everyone but him, it made him uncomfortable, how she noticed everything around her but not what's going on in her own home. He felt more like a cover than her husband.

But Barbara, she was completely focused on him and having a good time. She was smart, gorgeous and pretty funny. She was a pleaser, he can tell, all she wanted to was please him. He was having so much fun with her that he happened to forget to tell her he was married. He was sure she noticed the ring on his finger though, well that is if she ever took a moment to stop staring at his face. That was something else about her he liked, she actually made eye contact with him when talking. Kagome was always looking everywhere else than at him. Its hard talking to someone who was staring at the damn window the entire time.

He was entering the gate when he saw a white Lexus in the driveway, he frowned, that was Kagome's mother's car, she was home and he knew she was up and knew she would want to talk. He parked beside the car and just sat there. He wasn't in the mood to even see her right now, knowing she was going to ruin his night.  
With a sigh, he got out the car and headed for the door. He swiped his access card and put the key in, unlocking the door. " Welcome home Mr. Takahashi." Starr rang from somewhere in the house. He just nodded, at least someone was happy to see him.

Kagome was pacing in the hall, envelope in hand, she had gotten home in less than ten minutes. Though she knew she was going to getting some tickets in the mail at how many red lights she ran. She didn't care though, she was pissed, she wanted to know what was going on now. She heard Starr greet Sesshomaru at the door.

Stay calm she told herself, talk, don't yell, she told herself as she seen Sesshomaru walking in the house. He stopped in the hall and just stared at her. She frowned, she can almost smell the bitch that was with him.

She stopped pacing and stared back, envelope behind her back, " Where you been?"

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eye, really not in the mood for this, " Like it matters."

Kagome frowned, " It does matter."

Sesshomaru set his keys down on the hall table beside him, " Fine. I was out."

" With who?" Kagome all but growled.

He looked at her, " With no one."

That did it, " Then who the fuck is this bitch!" she screamed, throwing the envelope at him, watching it smack him on the chest before falling to the floor, photos spilling out.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as he picked one up, seeing him and Barbara at the bar he just left, " Are you spying on me?"

Kagome frowned, " Don't change the subject! Who's the bitch in the picture?!"

Sesshomaru looked up, his anger rising, " Are you fucking spying on me!"

Kagome stepped forward, not intimidated, " Who is she Sesshomaru! You sleeping with her!"

He ignored the question, " What gives you the fucking right to think you can spy on me!"

" I wouldn't have to if you would tell me the fucking truth!"

That made him snap, " Don't you dare talk about truth when you lie to me everything damn day! How you think I feel coming home and lying next to someone I can't even trust!"

Kagome blinked, shocked at what was just said, her voice just a whisper, " What?" She suddenly shook her head, her anger setting in, " How can you not trust me! I give everything to make you happy!"

" Make my happy?!" His hands went up, " All I want is for you to actually look at me when I'm talking to you. To stop doing your damn job for a fucking second and be my wife!"

Kagome frowned, " I am your wife, I'm trying to do better!"

" Do better by fucking spying on me! Fuck that, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all your fucking lies! You only telling me shit when I have to guilt it out of you. This shit ain't even worth it, keep your fucking secrets!"

Kagome watched him turn and pick up his keys, she ran after him, " Sesshomaru wait!"

But he didn't listen, already opening the door to leave, she caught up to him, touching his hand, " Baby, wait, let's talk this out."

He pulled away, not wanting to feel the heat her flesh caused, " I don't got nothing to say to you." opening the door to his Mclaurn and getting in.

Kagome watch him, crank up and leave. She could only blink and stare, " What the hell just happened?"

_He didn't deny it._ Kagome rolled her eyes at the voice, not in the mood for the games it played. _He never said he wasn't seeing her. He never said he wasn't sleeping with her. He switched the entire argument to make it your fault. He wanted an excuse to leave. He probably going to see her now._

" Shut up!" she screamed. The voice quieted and she took a calming breath. The voice was right, he never did answer the question, he just blamed her for being good at her job. If that's the game he wanna play, fine, she can play it too. She walked back inside her home and headed to her room, first she needed to change.

* * *

Sango was sitting on a comfortable recliner, watching the concert on the TV from backstage. She smiled, Miroku was always entertaining to watch. Ever since Dealers Dirty Money went into solo careers which was always the plan, Miroku's career skyrocketed up the charts. Kagome's promotion plans were amazing, making Miroku one of the most famous international R & B artists in the world. And she followed him were ever he went. It was pretty cool to see such a famous singer up close and private like she was now. The man making thousands of females faint with just a smile. And already a legend, concerts selling out in mere hours.

Sango turned seeing the door open, and Miroku walk in facing the crowd, paparazzi's bombing him with questions. Miroku smiled, " People please, the concert is over and I have another photo shot in the morning, so you can please.."

" King can Essence magazine have an interview?" a small man yelled, his glasses sliding down his nose. A hand touched his chest as he tried to get closer, " Sorry but as King said he is through for the night. So if you can't excuse yourself allow me to do it for you."

The small man looked up and frowned, before turning away. Brown eyes turned to all the over camera holding crazies " People, get the hell out of here before you make me angry. Believe me, I'm in the mood for some exercise."  
Miroku snickered as everyone turned away, as he closed the door in their face, " Mike you don't have to be so mean. Paparazzi's are fans too."

The huge bodyguard just shrugged a shoulder, making sure the door was locked and secured, " Sorry sir, just staying on high alert."

Miroku sunk in a seat, looking to Sango, " Like the show?"

Sango giggled, turning in her swirly chair, " You did great honey. The concert was all that."

He smirked, " Course it was, it's me."

There was a knock at the door, Mike moved towards it, " Who's there?"

" It's CeCe. Your wife."

" How do I know that?"

" Your afraid of butterflies."

Miroku and Sango snickered, as he frowned, opening the door. CeCe walked in, the talented choreographer, helping Blu by being a co manager, looking as beautiful as ever, a binder in her arms. Her sweatpants and t shirt nothing new to them, her hand went upside her husband's head before she turned to Miroku, " Great concert King."  
He just smiled, " Thanks."

" Now down to business." she stated opening her binder.

Miroku shook her head with a soft smile, " Here it comes."

CeCe cleared her throat " Tomorrow, 7:00, photo shoot for Mister Sports. 8:30, celebrity appearance at Foot locker, 9:15 breakfast with actor Johnny deep and his current girlfriend, 10:00, interview on the Tyra Banks show, 11:30, premiering new video on 106 & park, 12:30, lunch with Justin Timberlake."

CeCe looked up, " Don't let him talk you into a song together."

Miroku nodded, sipping on his ice tea as she continued " 1:15, signing autographs at the shopping center, 2:30, cutting the ribbon to the new shopping center, 3:00, photo for new album cover, 4:00, rehearsal for the next concert. 6:00, measurements for costumes that you'll be wearing during the concert, 6:45, studio time, 8:00, vocal exercises, 9:00, answering questions for essence magazine."

CeCe looked up again, " And you should be on a plane to New York by 10:30."

Miroku just nodded, " Yeah okay." then stood and stretched for a moment, " Hey, ya'll think you can give me a moment to talk to Sango?"

The bodyguard and wife nodded, stepping out of the room for a coffee break. Miroku waited till the door was closed and heard them walking down the hall before turning.

Sango smiled at him, " What's the matter?"

He frowned, taking another moment to simply stare, " I wanna go home."

Sango laughed, " Which one? The house in Italy, the one on the islands, the one in Jamaica..."

He shook his head, cutting her off, " No Sango, I.." he sighed plopping down beside her, " I'm tired. I don't wanna do this anymore."

Sango frowned, " I thought this is what you wanted? To be a star."

He sighed again, a hand covering his face, " I know, but, damn it feels like I'm spreading myself thin. Its performance after performance. Appearance after appearance. Video shoots, photo shoots, autographs, screaming girls. It's crazy."

He shook his head, " I can hear them in my sleep! I want to go home. I wanna sit on a porch and have a beer. Talk to someone who's not holding a camera in my face. Take out the trash and not see it on TMZ the next night!"

Sango blinked, " It's a little too late for that Miroku. Your face is known world wide, how do you expect to just disappear?"

He sighed yet again, burying his head in his hands, " I'm calling Blu." he mumbled.

* * *

Akino was surprised and happy when Kagome finally showed up to their annual get together. She was dressed plainly in a pair of jean shorts and a white beater, white nikes on her small feet, hands full of bottles.

They were having a great time together, moving the party to the kitchen were the bar was. Music was playing, pizza was on the counter and Kagome was the island, letting the guys take shots off her belly.

She was giggling hysterically, trying to hold the lime in her mouth while James sucked up the shot of rum on her belly, licked the trail of salt up her chest then bit the lime in her mouth.

Her giggles now unmuted as she happily laughed at the sour face James was making. He just shook his head, taking a sip of a chaser before blinking, " Who invited that shit?"

They all laughed, Akino helping Kagome sit up, " Still a sap I see."

Kagome laughed, pulling her shirt down, " So James what's new, any girlfriend yet?"

He paused the hand that was reaching for his bottle, his face flushing red, " Uh.."

" He engaged to Christy." Kai answered for him.

" Thanks asshole, I coulda said it myself."

Kagome laughed, " Damn, how come I'm the last to know? What happened to not being a sap like Kino?"

Akino laughed, " Hey don't talk about my fiancee."

They all laughed, Kai grinned, " You last to know cuz you the last one to show up."

They all laughed, Kagome just picked up her bottle, " I know you ain't knocking me, mister dating the wicked witch of the west."

Liquor was spit was two surprising mouths, James gaped at his friend, green eyes wide, " Your dating Kagura!"

Akino shook his head, booze dripping from his chin, " Dude!"

Kai put his hands up in defense, " It's not what it sounds like, she's not like how she use to be."

Kagome snorted, opening another beer, " Yeah right."

James was still wide eyed, completely shocked, " You gotta tell me how this happened."

Akino nodded, agreeing. Kai sighed, taking a sip like this, " Well, it's like this. Two years ago, I go on a business trip to new york. I see a flyer about some show with her name on it. I remember her telling me she was going to school for ballet."

He took another sip of his drink, " So I decide, fuck it, I'll go, ain't got shit better to do. Turns out.." he paused, shrugging, " she was really good." He shook his head, " She saw me in the audience and offered to get something to eat. We sitting and talking and then the next thing I know.."

He paused, almost laughing at himself, " We calling each other, texting each other, video chatting. Then she had a show in town. I went to see her." He shook his head and just shrugged his shoulders, " And I don't know we ended up back here. And now we dating."

Three pairs of eyes stared at their friend for a moment, " Wooooooow." they all said and burst into laughter.

Kai rolled his eyes, " Shut up, she's not the same girl she was in high school. She's actually..." he glanced behind him for a moment, " Dare I say, nice."

Kagome laughed, " Damn that dick must be good if it did all that."

They all laughed again, Kai just grinned, " I do got that magic stick." They laughed again, James bent next to the bar, " Let's get some shots going!" pulling out the shot glasses.

Kai popped the bottle Exclusive, " Hell yea."

Akino shook his head with a grin, " You know as a soon to be doctor, I should say this is really bad for you." he paused when everyone looked at him, " But pour me a glass."

They all laughed again, Kagome hopped down from the island she was still sitting on, happy she came over, all her worries pushed to the back of her head. Akino sat next to her at the bar top Kai had in his home as James poured their shots, " So what's new with you Blu?"

She thought for a moment, the fact that my dad wants back in my life and my husband can't trust me, " Nothing," she answered with, " Everything the same since the wedding."

Kai hit his fist to the bar top, " Consume!"

They all threw back the shot, James bit into the lime he cut for everyone, " Speaking of weddings, me and Kino been talking, since we all were your maid of honor at your wedding, we want you to be the best man at our wedding."

Kagome beamed, " Really?!" She jumped up, hugging her friends, " Hell yeah that sound awesome!"

Kai grinned, pouring everyone another shot, " But I'm throwing the bachelor party."

Kagome at back down, " Shit I agree, my bachelorette party you threw was off the hook."

They all laughed again, glancing at each other before taking their shot. Akino bit into his lime, " So Kai, how's working for stick in his ass?"

Kai grinned, " The same as it would have been back in high school. He still got a stick up his ass."

They all laughed, Kai smirked, " Though the other day he was in a really good mood. Something about a surprise lunch guest."

Kagome immediately blushed and ducked her head, Kai laughed, " I knew it! You banged him in the office didn't you?"

Kagome touched her flushed face, " Shut up Kai damn!"

They all laughed again, taking another round of shots, happy they did this every year, happy they stayed in touch with each other, happy they were still the best of friends.

Kagome stood, " Come on, let's go start this bonfire before we get too drunk to drive."

They laughed, agreeing with the female in their group, grabbing bottles before they headed for the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru was pulling up to the house early the next morning, after spending the night in a hotel room to clear his head he decided talking to Kagome would be best. He was just so pissed at how she accused him and how she had him followed when she was the liar in this relationship.

As he slid in his access card and key, Starr buzzed to life, " Welcome home Mr. Takahashi."

He just nodded, he had noticed Kagome's barabus wasn't in the driveway but if he recall, it was still at his office since he drove them both to his father's place. " Starr is Kagome here?"

" Yes sir, in the master bedroom." He nodded again and headed for the stairs.

It was late when Kagome found herself tossing and turning next to a passed out Kai, her body needs forcing her to wake. She groaned as she tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a larger arm over her chest. Grumbling she pushed Kai's arm away and rolled out the bed, rubbing her eyes as she walked to the connecting bathroom. Finishing her business, Kagome splashed her face and neck with water to help rid her of her groggy drunkenness.  
Feeling better, she walked back in Kai's room, she smiled at the sight of the man, shirtless and snoring. Glancing at her watch, blinking, shit, it was 5:40, she had to get clothes for the kids over to her mothers before they had to go to school.

Walking over to the bed, she pulled off Kai's sneakers and jeans so he was more comfortable before pulling the covers up to his shoulders. She then went to the other two guest rooms and checked on her other two friends. She was actually surprised they even made it to the bedrooms though she had to undress the other two as well.  
Heading downstairs Kagome was walking around the kitchen, making her signature drink for hangovers. Laying out four cups, pouring milk into each of them, then coffee, then a splash of cinnamon, popping them in the microwave for 30 seconds before adding an alkecer, a touch of Nyquil, and a dash of salt.

She put three of the cups on a tray and headed upstairs, judging by the time she woke up, she was giving the guys another 5 to 8 minutes before they woke up doing the same thing she needed to do. So she quietly set a drink by all of theirs beds with a sticky note on the back of the bathroom door, knowing they would see it there. She grabbed her cup on the way out the door to nurse her own hangover, shit she was just glad she wasn't throwing up at the moment. The thought made her laugh as she made her way home.

Sesshomaru was opening the master room door moments after walking up the steps. Stepping inside, he set his keys on the dresser and looked around, from the sound of it, Kagome was in the bathroom, in the shower he figured by the sound of running water.

He turned as the water was cut off, soft footfalls were heard moving around in the bathroom. Kagome had just finished taking a shower, trying to get the scent of sulfur and booze out of her hair, when she decided it was time to get the kids clothes together. Wrapping a towel around her wet hair, she dried and dressed quickly in a black bra and panties she brought into the bathroom with her.

Rubbing her hands in the soft terry cloth she was oblivious that she had company, too busy trying to get any excess water in her hair to adsorb into the towel. Opening the door and walking out, she collided with a wall.  
She fell to the floor with a dull thud, towel falling from her head as the world spun around her. Kagome sat up slowly, grabbing her head to stop her sudden dizziness. " Woah." She mumbled, blinking her eyes to help the blur dissipate faster. She stared at the man standing before her, " Sesshomaru."

He didn't reply, Sesshomaru was too busy staring at her. When he heard her coming he wasn't expecting her to run right into him, but here she was sitting before him. Her perfectly curvy body delicious to his eyes, succulent breasts barely covered by a black laced bra. But what had him staring at her, was her long thick royal blue/ebony hair. The wet strands clung to her heart shaped face, shining in the early morning light, turning parts of the mixed colored locks a glowing icy blue.

Instead of reaching out his hand, he bent, his hands touching her waist, then pulled her up easily. She blinked as he continued, lifting her off the ground like a child till she was eye level. Her arms dangling at her side as he set her on top of the dresser by the bathroom door. Settling between her bare legs, he slid his hands over her smooth skin before leaning in to taste her lips.

That something there. Some emotion stronger than a single word. They both knew it, refused to state it, but knew it. Something more than just love. Kissing each other lips, tasting each others mouth, with a soft, sensual desire. That emotion building, becoming a heat that spread through them both.

His hand roamed to her wet hair while he tasted her bottom lip with his tongue. She moaned from the pleasure it caused. When her mouth opened his tongue swept in. She felt her soul surge, that all consuming fire building inside her. The soft and sensual sparks only feeding the flames, adding to the heat. Her whole body growing warmer and warmer.

Kagome pulled away first, her hand on his face, " Sesshomaru." She breathed.

" Not now." He mumbled, pulling her back in, kissing her lips again. He didn't want words spoken just yet. Just let it be them for once, them and how they felt. His hands laced in hers, her tongue tasting him, his lips, and the inside of his mouth. His taste of power, strong and fierce, almost feeding her.

His tongue was doing its own tasting, her lips, her mouth. Loving her taste of cool ripe strawberries, his thirst to taste her growing stronger. Gently he scooped her up and turned, softly laying her across the bed.

She pulled him to her, needing him closer, he kissed her again, the same softness rocking her on cloud nine. She moaned, loving the way he made her feel, smooth, soft lips touched her collar bone, her head tilting, giving him even more, eyes closing. She missed this. This love.

Sesshomaru's mouth moved down her body sweetly, assisting her when it came to taking off his shirt. Her hands touched all, Sesshomaru made love to her softly. Lovingly. This is what he missed. Slow sensual strokes. He missed simply loving her. Long satin kisses. Simply touching her. Delicate caresses of the skin. How simple things use to be. Her moans smooth and creamy. How simple their emotions use to be. Lips never stopping the tasting of one another. He watch her gasp and cry out when she reached, following close behind her. Why did things have to get so complicated.

* * *

Groans were heard throughout the entire house, Kagome's prediction correct as all three males woke up to use the bathroom.

Kai was opening his bedroom door, rubbing his eye, a cup in his hand when he saw James and Akino stepping out of their borrowed rooms. Dressed the same as him, boxers and white beater. He smirked at the cups in their hands as well, " You two huh?"

They glanced down, then laughed, " Blu."

All three men yawned and headed downstairs, drinking from their cups. They all sat in the living room and turned the tv on. Kai sipped more of his drink feeling his headache slowly residing, " How the hell we get back here last night?"

Akino laughed, shrugging his shoulder, " Beats me. I was done." drinking more from his cup.

Kai blinked, " Anybody else wake up changed?"

They all nodded, then laughed, " Blu." Akino smiled, " She musta drove us home and took off our clothes."

James shook his head, " I musta blacked out, last thing I remember is... jumping in the water."

Kai laughed, " Oh shit, we did jump in the water."

James drunk more of his cup, feeling the blurriness in his eyes lifting, " What is this?"

Akino grinned, " Blu's secret hangover drink, supposedly it can get you to work in a hour feeling like new."

James blinked, drinking more, " I believe it, I feel better already."

Kai agreed, " Yup, stomach don't hurt, headache gone." he suddenly blinked, " We should sell this!"

They all laughed, lounging on the couch, the static of the TV no one was listening to the perfect background noise as the friends just enjoyed each other presence.

* * *

They dressed in silence, the awkwardness in the air tense and uncomfortable. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye as he put on his suit. She was taming the massive amount of hair into a tight bun at the back of her head.  
He turned back to his own mirror, fixing his black tie, " I'm not seeing anyone."

Kagome glanced at him, arms able to rest after finally getting her hair the way she wanted. She turned, sliding on the blush pink button up she was planning on wearing today, " Then who was she?"

Sesshomaru turned to her, picking up the gray suit jacket that goes with his Armani suit, " She was a caterer that worked at the company's annual ball you continue to miss."

Kagome frowned, putting on her own white jacket, " And what was last night?"

Sesshomaru pulled his hair out his jacket, " Just two people having a drink."

Kagome turned away from him, a whatever was just on the tip of tongue. But she knew that word can cause pretty big problems in a relationship. On the other hand it would show him that she didn't believe the bullshit that just came out his mouth. Two people having a drink my ass. Fixing her jacket she picked up the bag she had on the bed that was for the kids.

Sesshomaru watched her get ready to leave, " You don't believe me?"

" Hell no." her voice snapped, glaring at him, " You don't look at some bitch the way you were for just having drinks!"

Sesshomaru frowned, " I was simply enjoying my time with her."

Kagome nodded, " Yeah, so much you was letting her rub you down like got damn massage oil. Did you even tell her you were married?!"

Sesshomaru simply stood there, staring at her before answering, " No."

Blue eyes narrowed at him, " And you wonder why I have you followed." turning and storming out the room.

He followed her, " Because your so sure I'mma fuck somebody else like you did right?!"

She pivoted, pointing a finger, " That's not fair!"

He just frowned, " But accusing me for something I didn't do is? Don't talk about fair Kagome. What's not fair is only seeing my wife when she's available. Alone at night wondering at this very moment if a job is going wrong. That she can be lying in a gutter dying right now. Then when you are here your never really here. That's what's not fair. "

" This is not all my fault!" Kagome screamed, tears touching her eyes, " Stop making me out as the bad guy! I'm just tryna do my damn job, what the fuck you want me to do quit! Where we gonna live?!"

" Anywhere we fucking want to!" Sesshomaru yelled back, now getting pissed, " Don't act like you the only bread maker in this damn family! I put in 8 hours a day and still make as much as you do, the difference is I see my kids every night."

She just shook her head, " I'm not quitting my damn job Sesshomaru, my people need me."

" Your family need you. I thought we came first." Sesshomaru watched blue eyes glance to the floor beside her, his voice softened at her sad face, " You know what it was like sitting at that bar, talking to someone that was actually paying attention to me. Who was actually looking at me. Not at the exits, not at moving hands or walking bodies. Someone who was focused on just us and having a good time. Someone who really wanted to be there with me. Someone who didn't make our time together feel obligated."

Kagome blinked, looking at her husband, her voice a soft whisper, " Is that how I make you feel when we're together, obligated?"

Sesshomaru sighed, a hand running through his bangs, " I told you, its like dating a bodyguard. If feels like your only there to protect me. Which annoys the shit out of me cuz you know I can handle myself just fine."

Amber eyes stared into sea blue, " I don't need security Kagome, I just want my wife back."

Kagome blinked, taking a quick breath, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, " What do you want me to do?" she mumbled, " I have so much responsibility. What am I pose to do?"

Sesshomaru just sighed, frowning, " I don't know, but I don't like this and I'm not dealing with it forever."

All Kagome could do is stare at him, her mind was racing with so many thoughts she couldn't put them in words. So she turned with her kids clothes in hand, " Starr, lock down in 90 seconds."

" Command confirmed." she answered with. The only sound in the house as both adults left, one taking the SUV while Sesshomaru took his own car.

Kagome went through much of her day like she was trained to. Faking it, she was good at showing people what they wanted to see. She smiled at her mother when she got to her house, promising to have her car dropped off to her a little later. She laughed and smiled at her kids as she helped them get ready for school. She kissed both Tashio and her mother's cheek good bye and waved from the car as she pulled off.

She talked and laughed with her children as she bought them breakfast and dropped them off, you couldn't tell she was slowly dying inside. You couldn't tell she wanted to break down and cry, you couldn't tell she hated herself just a bit more with every passing moment. She didn't let you see her grief, her pain. She kept it so well hidden it was almost as if it wasn't there. You only seen what she wanted you to see.

That's how she found herself a few hours later, sitting at her desk, reading through the report M drew up for her the other night. There was nothing special about the dealers that were killed, they just seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She tapped her fingers on her desk, trying to keep her mind focused, Gruff was across the world, getting more info on the terrorists groups that were plotting against the US. She wanted to know exactly what Sector Seven was promising them. She sighed, thinking about her failing marriage. She didn't want to think about it but she knew it was in the back of her head, waiting for her mind to stop working so it can come to the front. She had to stay focused, she knew she was getting closer to solving this case. She knew what the shifters were trying to do and how they were doing it. She just had to figure out who was the person in the cloak that was commanding them and which spell was being used. She knew she could stop it. She knew she could.

She frowned, but there was so much on her mind right now, one she wanted to know what the voice was she was hearing. Two she wanted someone to talk to about Sesshomaru's negative behavior. He was being completely unreasonable.

_Like he's looking for a reason to be mad at you. Looking for a reason to cheat._

Kagome frowned, so not in the mood for her head games, " Who are you?" she asked softly, not wanting to be caught talking to herself.

There was a snicker in her head, _Your a little too late for questions my love._

Kagome blinked, genuinely confused, " And why's that?"

_Because I'm already in your head little jewel._

Blue eyes went wide, nerves forcing her to her feet. He was one of them, she didn't recognize the voice but she knew that name. He was there, she didn't know which one, but she knew it was a god.

A knock came to the door and she jumped, gun automatically in hand, the door cracked open and M poked her head in, " Avery is here milady."

Black eyes suddenly blinked, seeing the pale skin of her boss, her shaking fingers holding her gun, " Are you alright?"

Kagome blinked, calm down, she swallowed her fears, get it under control. _You have no control._ She ignored the voice, tucking her gun back in her pants, " I'm fine, send her in."

M stared for a second longer before nodding, stepping back out. Kagome took another calming breath, trying to regain her composure. She can do this, she can do anything, she chanted in her head.

The door opened and Kagome smiled, Avery was almost a split image of her father, she was tall for a 20 year old, about 5'8 but she got her genes from her tall daddy. Her shoulder length hair, black like her mother's cut in a cute layered design around her heart shaped face, her green eyes gleaming as she smiled, " Hey big sis."

Kagome grinned, walking over and hugging the young adult, " Hey lil sis."

Avery smirked as she pulled away, " Moms pissed I'm here."

Kagome laughed, " You know they think I'm a bad influence on you."

Avery giggled, looking much younger than she was, " I love it though."

Kagome grinned, " And here I thought you loved me."

Avery laughed again, Kagome took the time to look her over, she was pretty filled out for her age, her hour glass shape almost seductive in the black pants suit she wore. Her fire red silk button up able to turn heads, followed up by black stilettos. " You came to work I see."

Avery just smiled, shrugging a shoulder, " What can I say, I love to learn." she then grinned, a mischief in those green eyes that were so much like her fathers, " What you teaching me today?"

Kagome grinned, " Let's go to the gym first, you need to know a few moves before you come with me."

Avery almost squealed with excitement, her big sister was so cool, " Let's go."

* * *

Souta was always the light sleeper, another trait that ran through his family, so when the soft music from downstairs finally drifted to the master bedroom, sleepy eyes finally blinked open. He groaned, he was not a morning person, so he wasn't surprised when he looked at the clock and it said 12:30.

With a silent yawn, he rolled out of bed, heading for the bathroom. Turning the shower on, he waited till it got his favorite temperature before stepping in. He sighed, letting the water and steam stray around him, he loved hot showers. It felt like it was melting all his stress and aches away, making him just stand under the running water, not really bathing, just simply enjoying.

He was having a long few days lately with everything going on. He was stressing himself by not trying to bring his work home with him but he was also worried about his sister. If Hates was trying to escape hell he was sure Kagome didn't tell anyone about it yet. He didn't know why she was being so secretive about it this time but he can already tell what the outcome of her decision would be.

She had a lot on her plate, he knew that for sure, she ran a damn government agency for gods sake but there had to be more to it. He knew Kagome, knew her well, probably better than she knew herself and he knew his little sister was not happy. Was it the marriage? He wasn't sure, was it the stress of the job? He didn't know but he made a mental note to visit her later and take a little look in her head. She hated when he did that but he knew he was only trying to help.

Stepping from under the water after a quick wash, he dried and pulled on a plain white t shirt and jeans before heading downstairs. The music that woke him was coming from the kitchen he realized, heading towards the sound.  
Walking inside, he genuinely smiled, leaning against the door frame, watching his wife of two years shimmy around the kitchen, singing softly to the music as she moved around the stove. He shook his head softly at the soon to be 24 year old, she was still the same as the day he laid eyes on her. Her 5'4 stature tiny compared to his 6'2 frame. Her ebony hair straightened and pulled back into a ponytail that swung about her back as she danced to the music she had playing. Smooth caramel skin peeking from under the spurs jersey she was wearing.

Souta cleared his throat, making her jump and turn. Plum, juicy lips smiled at seeing her husband, " Hey honey."

Souta smirked, " You know how I feel about you wearing my clothes."

Dark brown almond eyes glanced down at the jersey she was wearing, " I like it."

Souta stepped forward, " Me too." walking over to his wife and touching her belly. She was carrying her pregnancy quite well, not able to even tell she was pregnant until she turned around. Though she was reaching her six month mark they weren't sure how long she would carry with Souta being a demigod. That's why he made her take her maternity leave from work early, he didn't want her stressing herself. She was the top chef at a world renown exclusive restaurant.

He leaned in and tasted those deliciously lips, her taste reminding him of something sweet, yet smoky, like hot cinnamon. He feel in love with that flavor so long ago. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away, " Your gonna make me burn my food."

He just grinned, " You shouldn't be moving around anyways."

She laughed, the sound light and airy, turning away from her husband and back to the stove, " Your making me sound old and helpless."

Souta just leaned against the counter in his usual spot where he watched her cook but was out of the way, " I'm just being careful."

She rolled her bedroom eyes, scrambling the potatoes she as making, " Don't worry, I'm fine." her free hand touched her tummy, " He's fine."

Souta just nodded, containing his excitement at having a son, " So I have this friend, who has a wife that will be turning 24 in two weeks. I'm not quite sure what to get her. Any ideas?"

Connie laughed as turned the burners of the stove off, " I told you I don't want anything for my birthday."

Souta slid into a stool behind the island in the middle of the kitchen, " You know Kagome's going to throw you a party like she does every year."

She slid a plate in front of him, " Southern style cowboys fries, sunny side up eggs and bacon with toast. Enjoy."

Picking up his fork, Souta didn't need to be told twice, he loved food and loved to eat and his wife's food was always delicious. Connie slid a cup of coffee over the island before taking a seat of her own, sipping on orange juice, " I know she's throwing me a party but that's all I really want, to be surrounded by friends, family and the man I love."

Souta smiled at her sweet words, " Awww, I love you too."

Connie laughed, " Don't talk with your mouth full."

Souta laughed with her, loving his wife so much more when a random vision cast before his blue eyes. A scream of pain, angry blue eyes, a blonde dead on the ground. Souta blinked, oh no.

* * *

things are about to get heated up in here! lol tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay just really stressed out right now, tell me what you think.

* * *

Yvonne was happily showing the soon to be new secretary around the office she was going to be working in. It took her longer than she expected to chose someone to take her place but she knew if she didn't pick someone efficient, Sesshomaru would just fire them.

The girl she picked was young, only 23 years old but her resume was so impressive Yvonne looked over her age. She was an average height of 5'6, her long black hair cascading around her slender form, thick round glasses covered pretty chocolate eyes, freckles dancing across her pale nose and cheeks.

" And this is the copy room, most of the machines you'll be using are in here so you want have to run around all over the building."

The young girl nodded, taking notes, Yvonne smiled at the quiet and shy girl, liking her more and more, " Kara."

Brown eyes looked up, pushing glasses back up her nose, Yvonne smiled, " You are perfect for this job."

Kara smiled then blushed shyly looking away, making Yvonne smile even more, " Come on, I'll show you where you'll be working." walking out the room, the somewhat nerdy but adorable female on her heels.

Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk, glaring at his computer screen, his eyes only seeing a white glare do to the fact that his brain refused to process any other information that didn't do with a certain blue eyed female. With a low growl, he angrily pushed his chair away from his desk, turning towards the window, why couldn't he get the woman out of his mind?

He frowned, turning, again looking at the email he been trying to read for the last past hour. With a sigh, he pressed the button to the monitor, turning it off, drumming his fingers on his desk, thinking about this morning. He was more upset with himself than anything, he initiated the sex, he was suppose to talk to her, not make love to her. Then even after all that they still got into a fight.

His hand reached up, going through his bangs, what the hell was going on with her? He couldn't believe she had him followed, like he was criminal or something. She would probably lose her damn mind if she ever found out him and Barbara exchanged numbers. Shit she probably had his phones tapped, probably had camera in here too, he was probably being watched right now. When did she become so damn paranoid, it was making her crazy, it was damn sure driving him crazy. Then to accuse him like she did, that's what really pissed him off. He never cheated on her, he couldn't if he tried, she was like a completely different person now.

She use to be so much fun, so impulsive, full of energy and excitement. But now it was stiff and awkward around her, her constantly surveying eyes made it uncomfortable. Her presence use to ease all tension but now it created it, she wasn't the carefree, always laughing, always smiling, always joking prankster he fell in love with. Now she was strict and psychotic. He understood the pressure on her shoulders, she was after all sending people, family members at that, into dangerous missions on a regular basis but he still felt she was over the top with her security protocols. I mean his house can freaking talk for goodness sake, what kind of shit is that. He didn't mind it, he really didn't, in fact it would be kind of cool if she wouldn't make it so business like. That's the problem here, he felt like she was treating her marriage like a job.

It was like he was sleeping with the enemy, there was no more emotion in her. She was all about logic now, she didn't care how it made her feel, it was about the facts, the statistics. He was honestly worried for her, she was losing herself in her job. He fell in love with her for the way she was able to express how she was feeling when she had time to feel it. She was always so in control of herself, never letting no one see something she didn't want them to see. Always waiting until she had time to feel her pain or anger or sadness. But now it was like she was holding it all in, bottling it all up. She use to tell him everything, but now it was like he was the main one she was lying to. What secrets were she hiding this time?

Long fingers tapped on his wooden desk as he leaned back in his chair, this wasn't getting him no where. He needed to clear his head he thought, standing and grabbing his suit jacket.

Yvonne was showing Kara the desk she was going to be using as soon as she retired tomorrow. " Go head, take a seat."

Kara smiled shyly, setting her clipboard down and sat in the comfy leather chair, " It's so soft." she whispered.

Yvonne just nodded, " Mr. Takahashi had it imported, he knows how much stress sitting in a stiff chair can cause. A matter of fact, he has one just like it in his office."

Kara swirled in the chair, her smile growing in size, " So how is working for Mr. Takahashi?"

Yvonne leaned a hip on her desk, crossing her arms with a smile, " As long as you stay on his good side, he is an amazing person to work for. He can be ruthless if something isn't done his way, he likes when whatever he wants done is done right the first time. Just stay quick and efficient and you shouldn't have any problems. But other than that this job is a complete joy."

Kara blinked, a bit confused, " Excuse me for asking but then why are you leaving if you like it here so much?"

There was a soft sigh, making the young girl look over to her elder beside her, her gray eyes were distant with a memory. The look seemed warm and memorable, as if a scene of complete joy was playing in her mind, Yvonne laughed lightly, coming down from cloud nine, " I fell in love with my boss."

Kara gasped, her brown eyes wide, Yvonne turned, hearing a door open, she smiled, " Here he comes now."

Sesshomaru was locking his office door before he turned, seeing his soon to be ex employee looking his way, he walked over. " Yvonne."

Yvonne smiled, standing straight, " Mr. Takahashi, leaving for the day?"

He simply nodded, his eyes then glancing over to the young female still sitting behind the desk. Yvonne noticed the glance, " Mr. Takahashi allow me to introduce you to your soon to be secretary. Kara Cheetomi."

Sesshomaru looked the girl over for a moment, she was dressed plainly in a white blouse and black pencil skirt, he nodded his head, " Kara."

The young female was staring wide eyed at the man before her. She had heard of Sesshomaru Takahashi being a young prodigy in business and a hard stiff to work with but she never saw him before. And she definitely didn't expect him to be this handsome, his flawless porcelain skin, the silky silver hair, and then those citrine eyes. His faced seemed to be carved out of a fairytale, this is what her dream prince would look like.

Realizing she was staring, mouth agape, she blushed a cherry red, jumping to her feet, " It's an honor to meet you." her voice squeaked out in a rush, bowing suddenly however too deeply, she smacked her forehead against the desk with a loud thud and fell backwards.

Sesshomaru smirked, too tempted to laugh he simply turned, " Have a nice day Yvonne."

She smiled at him, her heartbeat increasing at the smirk, " You too sir." watching him walk away. She sighed softly, he was ten years her junior and she still fell head over hells for the boy.

Kara stood slowly, a big red spot on her forehead, " That couldn't have gone any worse."

Yvonne turned to the young girl, laughing softly, " I think it went well, the first time I seen him I spilled coffee all over myself."

Kara shook her head, straightening her skirt, still embarrassed, " I just wasn't expecting him to be so..." she blushed, " Handsome." she whispered.

Yvonne shook her head, " Don't do it to yourself honey, he is happily married, and his wife is an absolute sweetheart."

Kara stared at the older woman, " How did you fall so hard?"

Yvonne simply shrugged, " How can you not." she mumbled more to herself though Kara still heard her.

She suddenly turned, " Come on, I want to show you which bathrooms to use. Don't use the one by the break room, the lock is tricky to work so sometimes people just walk right in on you." taking the younger girl's arm and pulling her down the hall.

Brown eyes still glanced back, staring at the elevator her soon to be boss left through, how could she not, she asked herself.

* * *

A slender body hit the mat, hard. Avery frowned, gasping from at the impact, she been sparing with Kagome for some time now and only was able to land one damn hit. Which caused her to land as hard as did just then.

Kagome simply smirked, looking at her little sister, " You should never get cocky."

Avery rolled her green eyes, " You just like tossing me around like a damn rag doll."

Kagome laughed, pulling her sister up by her hand, " Your actually really good Avery. You got great technique."

Avery smiled, loving praise from her hero, " Really?" walking with her over to the supply table.

Kagome just nodded, passing her a bottle of water, leaning against the wall, " Yeah, you just need some practice."

Avery giggled, taking a sip of cooling water, " Thanks, I try to keep up with everything you taught me other the years." copying the pose Kagome was in as she leaned against the wall.

" That's cute." a deep voice said, " But how about you pick on someone your own size."

Both girls turned, looking to the newcomer. Kagome grinned, " Kuhoku, your suppose to be in Africa."

The now 21 year old smirked, his uniform much like the others members of the elite 5. Strong arms and broad shoulders barely covered by the tight black t shirt. His black cargo pants with many pockets, his black combat boots tied tight. Holsters safely secured to his waist, arms and thighs, hand guns and daggers in each slot. The years have been good to him, his black hair now longer, reaching his mid back in a low ponytail. His face no longer heart shaped and childish, but structured and strictly man. His build stronger, more muscular but not overly buff. He was built but lean, like a tanned Brad Pitt in the movie Troy.

He smirked, those chocolate eyes deeper with experience, " I just got back and seen you toying around with the brat." his voice deeper, smoother.

Avery rolled her eyes, Kuhoku was always a jerk to her, " I'm not a brat, dick."

He ignored her, eyes fully focused on his lady, slowly dragging his gaze over her succulent body barely covered in a white sports bra, baby blue terry cloth shorts and white low tops. She was even more deliciously than the day he devoted his life to her.

Kagome giggled, feeling her body tingle at the eyes on her, why don't Sesshomaru look at me like that, she thought for a moment but pushed it aside, " My eyes are up here buddy."

Kuhoku just smirked, " Little one on one?" he raised a brow, a daring look in those dark eyes, " Unless you scared."

Kagome grinned, " Avery, get ready to watch your big sis kick this boy's ass."

Avery laughed, " Hell yea, get'em Blu."

Kuhoku just smiled, stripping his holsters where he stood. Kagome watched the seductive movements, it was like he was taking his clothes off, instead of his weapons. Brown eyes never leaving hers when he pulled his shirt over his head, rock hard abs for all to see, stepping onto the matted floor with a grin, " Ready when you are."

Kagome tightened the ponytail at the back of her head before stepping on the mat, " Hope you prepared for this."

" I'm always prepared for you milady."

Kagome grinned, feeling her stomach tighten in anticipation, they circled each other for a moment, simply sizing each other up, Kuhoku was bigger but Kagome was faster. A smile split her face, her eyes glittering with excitement and mischief, with her speed she struck first, slapping Kuhoku across the cheek.

His head snapped to the side and she laughed, " That's for staring at my chest."

Kuhoku just grinned, " Then don't work out in a bra." lunging forward.

But Kagome was good at dodging, quickly she pivoted away from the grabbing arms, her elbow rising to strike him in the side.

He blocked the attack, grabbing the arm that tried to hit him, pulling her close to his chest, sending little flames to dance across her skin, " I missed you." he whispered in her ear before tossing her to the floor.

Kagome rolled to her feet with a dark smile and swept Kuhoku's feet out from under him. Kuhoku rolled and jumped up, kicking and punching at Kagome's head. Kagome blocked and the two of them began trading blows.

Ducking under a punch, Kuhoku flipped Kagome into the air where she twisted and landed on her feet. Kagome responded with a kick that sent him flying into the wall. Avery cheered for her big sis, making Kuhoku lips pull upward at the corners despite his efforts to keep his excitement from showing, he retaliated, lunging at her.

They were locked in a heated fight, fire burning between them, a pleasant kind of heat that ran through the flesh in little shivers. Kagome rolled to her feet and kicked at his shoulder. Kuhoku caught her foot pushing her backwards making her fall on her butt, then pounced on her again.

They rolled around the floor until Kagome kneed him in the stomach. He grunted rolling on his back. Kagome took the time to strike him while he was down. Kuhoku grinned, hopped up and flipped behind her, grabbing her from under her arms he threw her other his head and into the wall.

Kagome planted her feet on the wall and rebounded, launching herself forward and tackling him from behind, landing on his back, " I missed you too." she whispered in his ear.

Kuhoku rolled them both over before flipping to his feet, he smiled at her, something in the warmth of it making her shiver, relaxing into a stance. Then without warning, he flew forward with a flurry of attacks that Kagome could barely block.

She grunted as she blocked a fist with her forearm. Kuhoku spun back and sent a roundhouse kick into her side. Kagome stumbled, and Kuhoku took advantage of that, moving forward aggressively. That move, however, was a grave error on his part. Kagome, who had faked the fall, used a hand to prop herself up and kicked out at his shoulder. He stumbled back, feeling his arm go numb and prickly from the deadly hit.

Kagome pressed on with her attack, Kuhoku's left arm hung limply at his side, and even though he willed it to follow the instructions his brain was giving, it was immobile. Making him completely unable to block the kick to his side, the elbow to his ribs or the punch to his face.

He fell to the floor with a thud, Kagome just grinned, standing over him, " I win."

Avery hopped to her feet, " Yea! Go Blu, you whooped his ass!" she cheered.

Kagome just laughed, helping Kuhoku to his feet before turning, picking up her water she was recently drinking.

Avery smiled at her big sis about to congratulate her again when a beeping went off beside her. Soft lips frowned as she picked up the beeper she left on the supply table. " Ugh, my moms paging me. You think she would have updated to a cellphone by now."

Kagome grinned, " Use the phone in my office."

Avery nodded, heading towards the door, " Be right back." she called over her shoulder, jogging out the room.

Kuhoku could feel pain shooting down his left arm now, which meant he would be able to control it soon. " That was a good move."

Kagome turned to him, " Thanks, I made it up."

Kuhoku grinned, squeezing his palm open to close to make sure his arm was okay, " Figures."

Kagome slid a water bottle across the table, " And what is that suppose to mean?"

Kuhoku took a swig of his water, " That you can do anything."

Kagome just smiled, rolling her blue eyes, " The mission in Kenya?"

Kuhoku smirked, she always wanted to get straight to business, " A success, the report is with M."

She nodded, " Good." turning towards the door.

Kuhoku grabbed her hand, making her turn around, his voice taking on a certain husk, " I can give you a briefing if you want."

She hid the stirring in her stomach with a smile, " I"ll just read the report." taking a step back.

Kuhoku followed, pressing her against the wall, his arms trapping her in a square, blocking her escape, " Wouldn't it be more fun if I tell you?"

Kagome attempted to smile but it faltered at the heat inching up her spine, " Then what's the point of a report."

A strong hand slid across a soft cheek, " Kiss me." he whispered.

" No." was the quick reply.

He leaned forward anyways, his soft lips brushing against her cheek as he pressed more of his body against hers. The distance between them disappearing, the skin to skin contact sending a pulsing trail of fire through her veins. Her hands went up to his shoulders to push him away, but they didn't, her mind hazy as if it was drug induced.

" I missed you." he whispered again, kissing her soft neck, scrapped over her sensitive pulse, causing every muscle in her body to quake, listening to her soft breathing hitch, letting his hands roam over  
her shoulders and down her arms.

Those soft lips sent tingles through her body, rising goosebumps against her skin, stirring a heat in her soul. Those strong hands touched her bare stomach, making her moan, shivers just under her skin. " I missed you too." she repeated.

He kissed her chin, tasting her sweet skin, those strong hands grasped her shorts clad bottom, lifting her, pulling her firmly against his hardening arousal." Show me."

Blue eyes closed as she smiled, her arms around his neck, tempted to wrap her long legs around his waist, " Are you trying to seduce your boss?"

Soft lips brushed against soft lips, making blue eyes open at the sudden heat, " Is it working?"

Kagome smirked, " Good night Kuhoku." disappearing a soft pink dust. Making the now man, laugh at her disappearing trick, he almost had her.

Kagome orbed to the bathroom connected to her office and just laid on the floor, breathing heavy. She was so turned on she didn't know what to do with herself, this being the first place she could think of. She let the cool of the tiles seep through her heated body, trying to control her heartbeat. That boy was going to be the death of her, she knew it, ever since she promoted him he was on this mission to get her back. She thought she could handle it, she thought Sai who was still his girlfriend, was enough of a distraction. But obviously that's not the case. He was getting better and better at getting past her defenses.

She stood slowly, turning on the faucet before splashing her face with cool water, she needed to talk to Sesshomaru before she did something stupid. No, still giving him his own team after learning his intentions were stupid. She needed to talk to Sesshomaru before she did anything stupider.

She sighed looking into the mirror, pulling her ponytail out, letting her hair fall around her face. She liked the attention, that's why she put up with his advances. But really was that such a bad thing, she was a female after all. She liked feeling special, she liked feeling attractive, Sesshomaru stopped looking at her like that years ago. All he probably saw when he looked at her was a wife, mother of three and a mercenary. But when Kuhoku looked at her, she felt like a woman again, she felt sexy, she felt wanted. There was something about Kuhoku, the way he made her feel like she was the only person in the world.

She shook her head, she was so damn selfish, here she was using that boy again. Ugh, her mind was all messed up, maybe if she worked harder on her marriage she wouldn't need the attention of her employee to get her through the day.

She shook the thought away, splashing more water on her face, she needed to change her clothes and get ready to bring Avery out on her first job. She knew Miles would object but she was her lil sis after all, she had to make sure she had basic skills.

* * *

After changing back into their suits and a long ride to the airport, Avery and Kagome were walking through the terminal. Green eyes glanced around, Kagome shook her head, " No, when your in a place with a lot of people, you do two scans."

Kagome took a nonchalant glanced around the airport, " One for immediate threats." she then stopped, leaning against a pole, pulling out her cellphone as if she was texting, taking a longer look around the airport, " and one for potential threats."

Avery nodded, leaning against a rail, scanning her surroundings, " How do I spot potential threats?"

Kagome glanced over the railing, looking at people boarding and getting off planes, heading to where ever they were trying to go, " It's in the way they move, the way they hold eye contact or avoid it, you just gotta trust your instincts."

Avery nodded again, " I remember the lesson on instincts. Trust your gut, your senses and your feelings."

Kagome nodded, pushing off the pole, feeling that everything was clear, she continued walking through the terminal. Avery followed, trying to keep her walk as smooth as her big sister. Kagome stopped at a window and looked at her watch. They should be landing any minute now.

Avery watched her, " So, who we waiting for?"

Kagome glanced over, " You saw the news last night?"

Her face saddened for a moment, " Yea." she sighed, " King's plane to new york crashed in Pennsylvania. I cried for like six hours, I love all his music, all they found was his burned body and his chain." she wiped a tear from her eye, " He was my favorite artist ever, they having his funeral on Sunday."

Blue eyes were still staring out the window seeing her private jet was finally touching down, " What I'm bout to tell you is classified you understand."

Avery glanced up, nodding, " What?"

Kagome watched from the window as the plane was unloaded, " How well can you keep your cool?" she asked instead of answering her question.

Avery nodded again, " I remember the lesson, remain calm and save the pain for later."

Kagome just nodded, turning her lil sis, " Good. Now remain calm and keep it together. If you make a single outburst I'm never taking you anywhere ever again."

Avery frowned, now getting concerned, something serious was happening and she didn't know what, " What's going on Blu?"

Kagome watched people go about their business, " He's not dead."

Avery blinked, " Who?"

Kagome smiled at the confused girl, " King. He's not dead."

Avery gasped, What!" then forced it closed at the glare from her big sis. She cleared her throat, a blush dusting across her cheeks, " I mean, uh, how."

Kagome turned her eyes back to the crowded airport, " I flipped him." she mumbled.

Avery scanned the crowd as well, trying to look as nonchalant as she did doing it, " Why?"

A pair of eyes turned at hearing her name, " He wanted to come home." she smiled, watching two people step off the escalators, Sango stood in a beautiful brown and green pattern sundress, her black hair pulled into a bun and hidden by a sunhat that was pulled low over her face.

Miroku stood next to her, his jet black hair cut short and dyed a sandy beach blonde, just long enough to be pulled into a low ponytail. His eyes that deliciously sexy, deep, dark stunning violet irises. After his expensive spray tan his skin turning from that milky white to a toned butter cream. His build bigger than she last remembered, arms cut with signs of strength. He wore a plain black t shirt. His light blue pants baggy on strong legs, white nikes on his feet. The small gold hoop earring in his left ear now made out of skulls and cross bones.

Kagome smiled as they reached their sides, " Sup boy." Slender arms reaching around his taller frame in a hug. He hugged her back taking a deep breath as his nose touched her hair, lavender and heat, nothing changed he thought.

Sango just rolled her eyes at the warm embrace, her and Kagome still not on the best of terms with each other. Miroku held on to her a little bit longer, he could remember holding her when she didn't have no one to turn to, when she knew she couldn't cry in public but didn't trust herself to be alone. When she needed advise on her relationship or just comfort when Sesshomaru was toying with her heart. He missed holding her, he realized, he missed being the one to make her feel better. He missed helping her.

Sango cleared her throat to stop the love fest, " So, what do we do now?"

Kagome pulled away from Miroku to look the female over, " First, you cut your hair. Miroku will come with me to talk about job positions and living arrangements, then Avery will take you back to my office where we will meet."

Kagome turned to her lil sis, pulling her aside, " This is your first job Avery, make sure your not followed and there's no cameras. Bring her to the salon and make sure she get it cut and dyed no matter what she thinks. She's suppose to be dead, she can't go around looking like a dead person. After that bring her right to my office."

Avery nodded, " Okay."

Kagome touched her shoulders, " I'm trusting you to make sure she isn't seen or caught on camera Avery can I count on you?"

She smiled wide, " Of course, I can do this."

Kagome nodded giving her a set of keys before turning back to the talking couple, " Ready?"

Sango rolled her eyes, " Whatever."

Kagome just turned to Miroku, " This way, I got a car waiting out back." He nodded, following his boss.

Avery watched them go for a moment before turning to Sango, " If you would follow me please."

Again Sango rolled her eyes, following the younger female towards the exit. Avery kept her walk cool and calm as she casually glanced around the airport. Green eyes landed on a small man that seemed to be reading a newspaper in a orange hawaiian shirt, sitting with a suitcase at his leg. Her stomach tingled, warning bells were definitely going off. " Stay close." she mumbled, taking Sango's arm and heading out the door.

* * *

Kagome was driving on the highway, eyes focused on the road and her rear view mirrors trying to spot a possible tail. She felt a hand reach over and touch her hand that was on the stick. Miroku settled back in his seat with a soft sigh, Kagome smiled, she could feel his aura surrounding her, calming her, relaxing her shoulders, she glanced over, " Even after all this time you still do that."

Miroku just smiled, he missed the pulse of her powerful aura, the strength he could feel emitting from her always energized, like her aura was always moving, ready for anything, it excited him. It made him feel safe, as if nothing could ever go wrong in her presence. He missed the effort it took to calm it, tame it, loved the challenge it always gave him.

" I missed doing it." he finally answered.

Kagome just smiled, looking back to road, " You look like a beach bum."

He just grinned, glancing in the mirror, " I like the blonde look."

She laughed, feeling his hand tighten on hers for a moment, " I missed you too King."

He glanced over, " Can you still call me that?"

She just shrugged, " I ain't calling you nothing else."

The thought made him smile, " Good, I like my name." Violet eyes glanced out the window, " What I'mma do now?"

Kagome smirked, pulling off the highway, " Well technically your still a Dealer, so you still have the rights to be compensated as one."

He shook his head, " No way, I only got an id for performance purposes remember. I can't just take your money without doing the work."

Kagome laughed, taking a left at a red light, " Uh, hello, Death Dealer management got 34 percent of your record sales, so you did do work, a lot of work. How about I just give you that and you just build a house somewhere."

He shook his head, " No, I didn't give up my career to just to sit on my ass all day. I want..." there was a long pause as he stopped his train of thought, turning towards the window.

Kagome glanced at him, feeling his hand again tighten on hers for a moment, she could tell he was trying to tell her something but just couldn't find the words to say it.

This was absurd, he thought, forcing violet eyes to stay on the glass protecting him from the wind.

Kagome caught the look through the reflection on the glass, something was definitely up. Focusing back on the road she eyed a playground coming up to her left, being so early in the afternoon kids were still in school so the park was empty. Blue eyes glanced and her rear view mirror for a moment to determine if she was being followed. Sensing nothing, she pulled over on the curve and getting out.

Kagome was already heading past the short gate when Miroku blinked, finally realizing the car had stopped. He got out the car and glanced around, there was no one around but them. Turning he saw Kagome pulling her white suit jacket off and sitting on a swing.

He walked over and softly pushed her, " So, I'm guessing this not your office."

Kagome just smiled, letting herself rock with the soft motion, " No."

Miroku continued to push on her lower back gently, " And we're here because..."

She shrugged, " I need to think."

" About?" he asked, trying to get to a point.

She sighed softly, letting her feet touch the soft sand dirt beneath her, making the swing come to a stop, " What's going on with you King?"

Violet eyes blinked, hands touching the chains of the swing, " What? Nothing."

Kagome frowned, turning a bit so she could look at him, " I already have a lot going on right now and really don't want to figure it out on my own. You always do this, always hold out on me when it comes to your problems."

She covered one of his hands with hers, " You use to listen to me nag and whine and cry all day over bullshit. But you never told me your problems, you never let me in."

A heavy sigh came from behind her, Kagome turned fully when the heat behind her moved. She watched Miroku walk over to a bench and plopped down in the hard seat, shoulders slumped. Standing quietly, she followed, gracefully sitting beside him, " What's wrong King, you didn't want to retire the way you did?"

He leaned back in the metal seat, his arms stretched over the back, staring up at the sky, " No, I was tired of being famous. I was ready to disappear."

Kagome folded the white jacket she was holding in her lap, " So what is it?"

There was a pause, he kept his gaze on the clouds, watching the puffy balls of fluff lazily drift across the sky. " When was the last time we seen each other?"

Kagome blinked before relaxing a bit in the seat, staring up at the sky, " Four years ago, I came to your first solo concert."

" That's a long time." he mumbled.

She shrugged, " I suppose."

Violet eyes slanted over, " Do you really think we can just jump back into the relationship we had before."

Kagome glanced over, " Is that what this about King?" she smiled, nudging his shoulder with hers, " Nothing changed butt face, I still need you as much as I did all those years ago."

" I think that's the problem."

That made Kagome turn towards him, now confused, " What do you mean?"

Miroku sighed, looking at his boss, " I just.." He shook his head, " I just don't feel like I'm where I'm suppose to be. I feel like I taken a wrong turn somewhere and now I'm just lost."

Kagome felt something stir in her tummy, a sadness at losing someone so close to her, " You don't have to be a Dealer anymore Miroku."

" My name is King." he quickly replied, then frowned, " And it's not that, I feel like I shouldn't have became a singer."

Now Kagome was really confused, " I thought that was what you wanted?"

He shook his head, " I thought that too but over the years, I was missing you more and more."

She blinked, " What are you saying King?"

He sighed, " Becoming a Dealer was the right move, but becoming a singer wasn't. When I was at that EZ pass boot camp, I felt like this was where I was meant to be. I was meant to help you, to support you, to be by your side."

Kagome smiled, " King, you always been by my side."

" I miss the way things were before though, I miss how you use to sneak into my room at night and crawl in my bed. I miss how you let me hold you and tell me about your dreams. I miss how you would worry and always find me for comfort."

He frowned, " I just miss being your pillow."

Kagome shook her head, " You were never my pillow King, you were my rock. You helped me through so much back then, things I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle without your support."

He looked at her, " Really?"

Kagome giggled, " Of course King, matter of fact I have the perfect job in mind for you."

He raised a brow at her, " And we'll still be as close as we were before?"

She nodded with a smile, " Trust me King, nothing changed."

" So you wouldn't mind..." he glanced down to his pants, letting his sentence die there.

Kagome blinked, knowing what he was asking for, " We haven't did that since your first tour."

Miroku smirked, " But I like it."

Kagome laughed, " And you want me to do it here?"

He nodded, smirk still in place, " Why not, we all alone."

Kagome bit her lip for a moment, thinking it over, she then giggled, " Okay."

Miroku sat up with anticipation as Kagome stood, she turned so she was standing in front of him. With a smile, she placed her jacket on the ground before bending between his legs. Blue eyes glanced up at Miroku, " You ready?"

He grinned, lifting his shirt above his waist as his answer. Kagome just smirked, her hands reaching forward and undoing his belt, slipping the button through the loop. She glanced up again, feeling those deep eyes on her as she slowly pulled down the the zipper.

She grinned, " Your enjoying this aren't you."

He smirked, " Every time."

She just smirked, looking down at perfectly delectable abs. Slowly she ran her hands over the hard muscles, feeling them clench under her touch, hearing him hiss lightly.

She licked her lips, " Lovely." she whispered, her voice soft, sexy. She then leaned forward and bit down, hard, passionate, on his side, just above his hip.

At the first drop, a familiar burning seized her chest. Thirst, that all too well-known tingling bubbling in her stomach. Her craving rose steadily, that all consuming hunger to drink growing. The sweet slightly thick liquid with a heavy iron taste and a heavenly aroma. Blood, lovely, warm blood infused with the taste of strength and power. Not just any power, Miroku's power, the purity in his blood sizzling her tongue, making it even more delicious.

Miroku grunted, his arms holding the back of the metal bench he was sitting on, in a death grip. Everything seemed to slow. Colors spilled out there outline. He felt his eyes began to blur. And yet he felt a surge of excitement. A tingle of pleasure. He knew she could feel it pressing against her shoulder. His arousal always rising when Kagome fed off of him.

Her fangs grew longer, her warm hand reaching up, touching his waist as she tasted more. " Damn." he whispered, then groaned feeling Kagome bite harder, drink his life essence. It felt like fire in his veins, his purifying powers trying to combat the demon essence Kagome was leaking into him. He could feel her strength, feel her power, feel her emotions, see her soul.

Kagome pulled away before she lost it, licking the blood from her lips. No one knew they did this and she couldn't bare the thought of telling someone. Ever since the merging of the four souls inside her, ever since she came to realize there was an evil within her. She knew she needed to find a way to tame it. They stumbled upon this solution by accident actually, her and Miroku were at the studio, going over his solo demo together when he cut his finger. His blood had called to him much like Jay's did, but had an opposite effect. It didn't egg her on, or fuel the evil inside, it tamed it, cooled it, like spraying water on a fire. She figured it had to do with his priest abilities. But from that day on, every now and then a drink from Miroku always put her and whatever evil in her, in a calm state.

A slender hand reached up and healed the bite wound on his side, ever since she released the priestess to Midoriko her healing powers were cut in half. Yes, she could heal like a demon but her abilities to heal others were completely slacking. She can just get wounds to stop bleeding now and on daily dosages she could get the scar to leave after a few days. That's why she always bit him on the hip, places where he could hide the scar until she can make sure it was gone.

Watching the wound close and heal to a three day old bite, she then looked down and laughed at the dent in his pants. " Why does that happen?"

Miroku shook his head, trying to control his breathing, " I don't know but I need a shower. A really cold shower."

* * *

The school day was going by normally and somewhat boringly, Saya sat on a swing during recess. Her mind not on the daily games she usually plays during this time. A little girl ran over to the slowly swinging girl, her polka dot dress swishing around her knees, " Hey Saya you wanna play jump rope?"

Saya looked up into playful green eyes, " No thanks Nissy my leg hurt today."

The young girl just nodded, " Okay, feel better!" she waved, running over to a group of girls who already started the game.

Saya watched them for a moment, they were jumping about singing game songs and laughing, something she should have been participating in. She sighed, her head slumping a bit as she stared at the ground, watching the grass bend gently in the soft wind, making the hot day cooler.

" Hey shrimp, what I told you about halfas sitting on my swing."

Blue eyes rolled as she looked up to the bully of the school, he was as sexist as his parents and called out any half breeds he came across, teasing and torturing them to no end. He stood before her with two of his bully friends beside him, smirking like the idiots they were.

Saya frowned, she really wasn't in the mood for this, " Shut up Butch."

The dark brown eyes of the bear demon grinned, " What you gonna do, sick your human momma on me?"

The two bull demons beside there leader laughed, joining in on there so called fun. Saya stood from the swing, looking the bully in the eye though he was a full head and a half taller than her, " You don't know what my momma is you turd face cow vomit!"

Butch shoved her shoulder making her fall back, " What you call me shrimp!"

Saya stood, not at all intimidated, " You heard me, now leave me alone!" swinging her hand out, slapping the older boy across his face.

Brown eyes narrowed, a red hand print stinging his face, " Big mistake vermin!" his fist rising to strike the smaller girl.

Saya just stood her ground, simply blinking, the fist stopped as a hand enclosed around Butch's wrist, " Where you going to hit our sister?"

Brown eyes glanced to his right, seeing the owner of the hand that stopped his. Amber eyes staring at him. " I think he was going to hit our sister."

Brown eyes glanced to his left, seeing the owner of the hand that stopped his twin. His amber eyes narrowed, " No one touches our sister."

Saya crossed her arms, " He pushed me too."

Two sets of eyes glanced at her before turning back to her attacker. " Tommy, would you like to do the honors." Shiro asked, still holding the boy's wrist.

Tommy grinned, " With pleasure." his fist raising and hitting Butch on the side of the face, knocking him to the ground.

Shiro shook his head, " No Tommy, that's wrong, he still awake. You gotta swing your weight into it." He turned, " Like this." punching the bull demon next to him, leaving him out cold as he hit the ground.

Tommy nodded, turning and hitting the other bull demon beside him, " Like that?"

Shiro watched as the young bull laid on the floor, dazed, " Much better."

Saya laughed, " You guys are stupid."

Shiro just grinned, taking his sister's hand, " Come on, lets go before a teacher come."

Tommy took her other hand and walked with his brother and sister away from the play area. They ended up by the sandbox for the younger kids, sitting on a bench watching them play. Shiro glanced at his sister that was sitting between him and his twin, " What's wrong Sy?"

Tommy nodded, " Yeah, why you wasn't playing with your friends?"

" Its weren't." she corrected by habit, making both brothers roll there eyes. Shiro nudged her shoulder, " Spill it little fairy."

Saya sighed, " I just got a lot on my mind."

" Like.." the twins said together.

She frowned, used to the doubled voice of her brothers, " You guys haven't noticed?"

" Noticed what?" they again answered together.

" The fighting." Saya said, looking at Tommy first, then Shiro, " Between mom and dad."

Tommy blinked, " They fight?"

Saya rolled her eyes, boys, " Yeah and I think its getting worse."

" How do you know?" Shiro asked.

Saya shrugged, " Just the way the act in front of us, like they trying too hard to look happy."

The older brother frowned, " I heard them arguing the other night."

Tommy blinked, " They argue?"

Saya shook her head at her brother, " Yes Tommy, they've been fighting a lot lately."

He just frowned, " About what?"

" I think about mom's job." Shiro answered.

Tommy agreed, " Well she does work a lot."

Saya frowned, " I think they both work too much, they need a break."

Shiro nodded, " A vacation would be great, its boring here anyways."

Tommy grinned, " We should go back to japan, it was fun running around in our demon forms."

Saya smiled, " Yeah that was awesome and I bet I got bigger."

Shiro shook his head, " There's no way mom or dad is going to take time off of work to go on a random vacation."

Saya and Tommy frowned, realizing their older brother was right. Tommy suddenly grinned, " Wait, what if we give them a reason to go." his amber eyes sparked with a sudden mischief, " Like if one of us lose control for instant and make them think we need some time to roam around free for a while. That would definitely make them take the trip."

Saya blinked, surprised, " That's brilliant Tommy, I knew you weren't as dumb as you looked."

He grinned, " Thanks." then paused, realizing what she said, " Wait, what?"

Shiro laughed, then paused, " Wait if you think he look dumb then are you calling me dumb cuz we look just alike."

Saya just laughed, shaking her head with a smile, yup, these were her brothers.

* * *

Sango sat in the salon chair annoyed to a new level. She only been in DC once and even she noticed that her escort took the longest route around the got damn world to get to the hair salon. Now she has been sitting in this damn chair, getting her hair washed for the last 20 minutes because she supposedly had dandruff. Yeah the fuck right, she never had dandruff a day in her life, she washed her hair regularly on her own she didn't need some dimwit with a name tag doing it for her.

Finally being seated by the shampoo girl, the stylist walked over and touched Sango's damp locks, " And what can I do for you today." the older woman with a heavy english accent.

Sango crossed her arms under the tarp, " Just give me a trim."

Avery looked up from the chair she was sitting in, " Blu said get it dyed and cut."

Her brown eyes rolled, " Like I give a damn what the woman says."

Avery frowned and stood, walking over to the difficult female and grabbed her shoulder, making her look up at her, " One, do not talk bad about my sister in front of me. And two, its either you let her cut and dye your hair or I'll cut and dye your hair. And trust me, I'll make sure its a bright orange mohawk."

Sango stared at the female for a moment, she could tell by her rigid stance, she was serious and definitely more trained than she was. " Whatever." she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Avery just smiled, " Good choice." then looked to the stylist who was still waiting for orders, " Proceed. A cut and a dye job." She nodded, touching Sango's damp hair again.

45 minutes later, Sango was being pulled from under the dryer, clips and some type of shiny paper was being pulled from her hair before it was being combed. She could tell just by the missing weight that it was a very short cut. That thought just pissed her off even more, she liked her hair long and in a ponytail, nice and simple.

After a few more snips and clips here and there the stylist finally put down her comb and scissors, " Okay darling, all done." spinning the chair towards the mirror.

Sango had her eyes closed tight, hoping this nightmare was just that, a nightmare. Slowly she peaked an eye open before the other and blinked. Her hair was definitely shorter, the front longer than the back but was barely reaching her collarbone. Her bangs were also cut longer, swooping in from the left almost covering her right eye, her hair now light and layered, the back cut in a diamond shape up, the color such a soft chestnut it seemed to have violet highlights.

She blinked and leaned closer, so surprised at how she looked, Avery smiled standing, the hair cut looked really good on her, " You like it don't you."

Sango glanced over then back to the mirror, I love it, she thought, but knew she wouldn't say it out loud. She didn't particularly like this female so instead she turned to the stylist and smiled, " Thank you for your service." then stood, giving Avery a glare, " Can we go now?"

Avery was tempted to roll her eyes but told herself that's not something Kagome would do. She needed to stay calm and keep her cool no matter how irritating this bitch was. So instead, Avery turned and paid the stylist, giving her a nice tip for her silence.

She turned, fixing the jacket to her suit, " Stay here, I'll bring the car around."

Sango frowned, brushing bangs out her face, " Or I can just walk with you to the damn car."

Avery turned, staring at her for a moment, damn she complained a lot, how did King deal with this crap, " Woman let me do my job. When I say stay here, you stay the hell here. Got that?"

Sango rolled her eyes, something she knew she would be coming accustomed to with these people around her, before turning and plopping down in a seat, picking up a magazine.

Avery sighed to herself, slipped on her shades and headed out the door. She parked a block down and made Sango take the alley with her to the salon, Kagome always said its best to stay in the shadows when you don't want to be seen.

Flicking a strand of hair out her face, she glanced around her surroundings, her dark shades hiding her patrolling eyes ever so nicely. She landed on a black honda parked on the corner. Remembering what Kagome said about spotting a tail, always be careful with a black honda, its so inconspicuous its suspicious. Avery kept walking smoothly, her eyes casually still scanning her surroundings, this time her eyes landed on a man leaning against a pole in front of an alley, smoking a cigarette and talking on the phone. Green eyes narrowed, the same tingling in her gut from before sending warning bells to her brain, that was the same man from the airport. He changed that ridiculous hawaiian shirt but she knew it was him, her gut was telling her it was him.

Still walking straight, Avery turned the corner away from the man thinking, she needed to confront this guy and see why he was following her but how was she going to get to him without being seen?

The first thing she did was glance down, she was wearing five inch heels, how the hell did Kagome did this crap in pumps? She frowned, picking up her pace, she would have to get use to it if she wanted to do this job. She rounded the corner and widened her stride so she was covering more ground without running. She would have to circle this guy quickly before he gets suspicious and comes looking for her.

Now the question was how was she going to cross the street without being seen? She rounded the next corner, carefully approaching the street where the man should still be, how she was gonna do this, she thought again.

A honking to her left caught her attention, a bus was coming down the street. She smiled, perfect she thought, crossing the street and standing with the other three people waiting at the bus stop.

The bus came promptly and picked them up, Avery got on the bus and looked to the driver, she knew she didn't want to sit because of the camera right behind the bus driver seat," Hi, my car is down the street but my feet is killing me, do you think you can drop me off?" she asked sweetly, handing the driver a 20 dollar bill.

He shrugged, " Sure thing sweetly, just tell me when to stop."

Avery nodded, watching the street as the bus pulled off, her eyes were focused on the pole where the man was still standing, watching the hair salon. She waited till the bus got a little farther down the street so she was around the corner from the man, " Right here is fine."

He nodded and stopped the bus, opening the doors to let her off, Avery waved to the nice man before walking towards a random car. She waited till the bus passed before ducking into an alley. Quickly she made her way up the fire escape until she was on the roof. She could see the man still leaning against the pole from where she was, he was four buildings down from her. Carefully she backed away from the edge and focused on the building next to her. They were close enough to jump but she would definitely need a running start first.

She made her way to the other side of the roof, bent in a sprinters crouch, wished she had on sneakers and took off. She got good height on the jump and crossed the gap easily but her landing needed some work as she clumsily landed on her hip. She stood and rubbed her side, sure she would have a bruise later. Dusting herself off, she sighed, the things she did for her sister she thought, again bending in her sprinters pose and took off, leaping to the next building.

By the time she reached the fourth roof top her butt was so sore she would need a donut cushion just to sit down. Still she stood up and dusted herself off, save the pain for later she thought, that's what Kagome would say, get what needs to be done, done.

The man was right below her, she couldn't take the fire escape because he would hear her coming, so she decided to drop in from behind. She frowned, but how to get close enough to grab him with out rising suspicions? Pulling her shades off, she glanced around, hoping an idea would spark. She saw string of robe next to an antenna, stuffing her shades in her shirt, she walked over and picked it up. A plan forming in her head but she would need a weight to help better the accuracy of the rope.

She glanced around then frowned, heading to the back of the roof, deciding she had better chances of finding a rock on the ground than on a roof. Looking over the edge she blinked, she was about three stories up, it wasn't too high to jump, so she grabbed the ledge and quickly edged herself over. Hanging by her hands, she planted her feet on the wall and kicked off, back flipping in the air so she wouldn't land on the garbage cans right beneath.

Instead she landed directly in front of them in a silent crouch, she took a breath and almost heaved at the stench coming from the trash can. Pivoting away she stayed low picking up a small pebble that was on the ground. Carefully she threaded the rope around the rock and made sure it was secure. Bouncing it in her hand for a moment, feeling the weight, she approved. She took a calming breath, okay, just like you practiced. She frowned, she never practiced this shit before. Frowning even more she was tempted to growl at herself, this have better work or Blu was gonna kick her ass. Now more determined, Avery stood, swinging the rope around her head like a lasso, inching forward carefully.

The short man dropped his finished cigarette and snuffed it out with his heel, still leaning against the pole. He had watched the nicely dressed female from earlier walk out the salon and head around the corner. He knew she was going to get the car, he followed her rather carefully and watched her park down the street. She was smart to take the alley entrance, if he was any less of a man he would of lost her.

But he was beginning to wonder what was taking her so long, she only parked a block away, she should have been at the car. Deciding to wait a little longer before going to check it out, he slipped another cigarette in his mouth. Cuffing his hands to light it, he heard a soft whooshing sound.

Blinking his brown eyes, he flipped his lighter close and looked around, what the hell was that he wonder. He turned and just had enough time to blink as the weighted rope wrapped around his neck like a whip and pulled him into the dark alley.

Avery pulled him close before slamming him against the wall of the building she just leaped off, jamming a gun into his side. Using a gun was one of her first lessons, " Who are you and why are you following me?"

Frantically the man tapped on his neck, eyes begging to breathe, Avery frowned, loosening her grip on the rope by a fraction, " Now talk before I shoot you.." she paused, " Or strangle you, either way."

He coughed, " I'm impressed."

Green eyes narrowed, " Your about to be dead."

He just grinned, though his eyes were turning red from the lack of oxygen, " Good day." he whispered out before a black dust engulfed him. Avery blinked, jumping back as the man before her turned into a black crow and flew away.

She frowned, " Shit." Blu was going to have her ass. Sighing angrily, she left the alley to get the car, she would definitely have to tell her big sister what happened.

* * *

Miroku was stepping out of Kagome's private bathroom, wiping his wet hair with a towel, " I can't believe you have a shower in your bathroom at work."

Kagome just smiled, sitting behind her desk, " That's nothing, I can get a full size bed and flat screen TV in here in 30 seconds."

Miroku laughed, plopping down on the couch across the room, Kagome watched him wipe at more dripping water, leaving his shirt off, " Feel better?"

Violet eyes glanced over, a smirk playing on his face, " Shut up."

Kagome laughed, leaning back in her seat, " So, while you were... controlling yourself, I figured out a job for you."

Miroku was looking at his hip, staring at the bite mark for a moment, " And what's that oh great one."

Kagome giggled, kicking her feet up on her desk, " Well how would you like to work here?"

Miroku looked up, a bit confused, " I'm not qualified to be on a team."

Kagome just smiled, looking over to him, " Who said anything about a team, I have an empty office down the hall from here."

" And what exactly would I be doing?"

" Mission control and Advisor."

Miroku blinked, " Which means?"

Kagome swung her legs off the desk, " It means you will be in charge of sending the Elite 5 on their missions and coordinating the attack patterns."

" Which means?"

Kagome giggled, standing, " Your just gonna be reading over the mission package and picking the best team for the job and the best countermeasures for the situation."

Miroku frowned, watching his boss come closer, " You think I can do that?"

She plopped down beside him, turning so she was laying her head in his lap, " Of course. Its easy enough it just takes up a lot of my time when I got other stuff going on."

Miroku brushed at her bangs, watching those dark blue eyes look up at him, " I'll be getting training though right?"

She giggled, " Duh stupid, matter of fact I'll do it personally."

He grinned, following the curve of her jaw with a finger, " I like when you do things personally."

Kagome laughed, sitting up and standing, stretching her arms above her head, " Can you still shoot?"

He shrugged, " Probably rusty."

She sighed as her joints cracked, " And hand to hand?"

Miroku leaned back on the couch, " Yea that's gonna need some work."

Kagome just grinned, letting her hands drop to her side, " Don't worry, it should be like riding a bike. Sorta."

Miroku reached up and pulled her hand, making her fall back into his lap, he liked the closeness between them, " And what does sorta mean?" he asked tickling her sides.

Kagome laughed, slapping at his hands, " Lets just say, your gonna be eating a lot of mat!"

Miroku grinned, going for her neck, listening to her squeal cutely, " Got it."

There was a knock at the door, making Miroku pause long enough in his torture method for Kagome to hop up catching her breath still giggling, " Come in."

M popped her head in, raising a brow at the scene before her, a shirtless Miroku and an out of breath boss, hmmm. Kagome grinned, almost able to read her secretary's mind, " Didn't I say have some faith in me woman."

M blinked, then blushed again at her dirty mind, " Avery and Sango are waiting for you milady."

Kagome nodded, " Bring them in." she answered walking over to her desk.

M nodded, closing the door as she left, Kagome sat down in her comfortable chair and looked to Miroku, " Put your shirt back on."

He grinned, picking up his shirt, " I kinda wanna see what Sango gonna say if I didn't."

Kagome laughed, watching him slide it over his head and pull it down. A knock came to the door as it opened again, Avery and Sango walking in.

Violet eyes went wide as they fell on his girlfriend, her hair cut short and sleek, but flowy in a way, like she was ready to have a fun time at the beach. And the coloring was perfect, the deep chestnut looking purple from a distant, " I love it." he said jumping up and walking over to her.

Sango blushed at his enthusiasm, " Really?"

Miroku ran his hands through the short locks, " Yes its perfect."

Kagome nodded, agreeing, " It suits you well."

Avery was tempted to roll her eyes, " You should be thinking the hair dresser, she didn't want to get it cut."

Kagome grinned, turning to her little sister as Miroku fawned over Sango, " She gave you trouble?" she whispered.

Avery frowned, " You don't know the half of it."

Kagome nodded, then turned, " M."

The small woman stepped in the room immediately, " Yes milady."

" Take King and Sango to the Dealers Housing and get them set up in a place."

M nodded, " Yes milady." waving her hand to the couple, " Follow me please."

" Wait." Kagome called out making everyone stop, M turned back to her, " You supervise, have T do it."

M smiled, " Yes milady." again escorting everyone out the door.

Kagome watched them leave before turning to her little sister, " So." she started, walking over to her desk and sitting gracefully in the seat, folding her hands on the hard wood, " Give me the report."

Avery frowned, sitting in the leather chair across from her big sister, " Well um..." she paused, swallowing, thinking about that man that got away from her. " uh, you see..."

Kagome cut her off, " Don't lie to me Avery. Give me the full report."

Green eyes glanced up to blue for a moment staring at the older female, she sighed, letting out the heavy breathe, " Well it all started at the airport when we was leaving, I saw this man and I felt my gut tingle..."

20 minutes later after going through every detail, feeling and emotion carefully, Avery was frowning, " Then the bastard just smiled at me, turned to a crow and flew away."

" A raven actually, the two birds tend to get mixed up a lot."

Avery nodded, " Well I guess it coulda been a..." she blinked, " Wait, what?" she looked up, " How do you know what bird he was?"

Kagome just smiled, leaning back in her chair, crossing her hands over her chest. " Easy, Jack is a raven demon."

Avery frowned, staring at her big sister realization sinking in, " You had me followed."

Kagome just shrugged, " What's the point of going on your first job if nothing exciting happens. Jack is my favorite field test operative teacher."

She laughed at her sister's face, sitting up, " And might I extend congratulations, Jack said you get an A plus. He was impressed that you recognized him at the airport, surprised that he lost you three times on the way to the salon and simply ecstatic that you managed to circle him without rising suspicions. Your his favorite to this date."

Avery blinked, " Really?"

Kagome nodded, drumming her fingers on her desk, " I still don't understand how you got behind him so damn quick."

The younger female shrugged, " I told you, I ran around the block, caught the bus across the street and roof hopped to the alley he was behind."

" But in five inch heels?"

Avery frowned, kicking off her shoes at the word, " Hell yes and my dogs are killing me." pulling a foot up in the leather chair with her and rubbing the sore soles. " How do you do it?"

Kagome laughed, pushing her chair back for a moment, sliding out her shoes and picking them up, " What do you see?" she asked setting them on her desk.

Avery stared at the shoes for a moment, " Vintage white suede stilettos with a five inch skinny heel and 1 ½ pump."

Kagome grinned, " Damn girl you know your shoes."

Avery just shrugged, " Hey I'm a chick."

Kagome smiled, " Okay Ms. Chick. Watch this." picking up both shoes by the toes with one hand, she reached up with her other hand and snapped both heels. Green eyes went wide, watching her sister hands then slide both pumps off with a click. Kagome then put her hand inside the shoe and pushed down, collapsing the arches until she had a pair of simple white flats on her desk.

Kagome grinned, picking up the heels to her shoes and slapped the bottoms into her desk, a small 3 inch blade popped out of the end.

Avery blinked, " What the hell?"

" That's not all." Kagome smirked, picking up one of the pumps and slid a compartment back.

Avery leaned in to get a closer look, seeing a small red light and a little button, " What's that?"

" C4 charge with a 10 second pause." she answered, sliding it closed.

" Wooow, where can I get a pair of those?"

Kagome laughed, putting her shoes back together, " I even have some that hold bullets."

Avery grinned, " Figures, girls have bags to match there shoes, you have guns to match yours."

Kagome giggled, sliding her shoes back on, " Hey, my shoes saved my life a few times."

" Well I want a pair cuz what I did today in normal shoes was ridiculous."

Kagome nodded, agreeing, " Hell yeah, ain't those roofs like a meter and a half apart? You had to get a running start right?"

" Yeah and that's why I'm sitting like I got a stick up my ass, my side is killing me." Both girls laughed, the love between them deep enough they could have been blood.

That was until the phone rung, Kagome reached over and picked it up, " Mrs. Takahashi."

There was a pause before blue eyes narrowed, " He what!" She shook her head, " No its fine, I'm on my way right now." handing up, anger in her gritting teeth, Sesshomaru you are so dead!

* * *

Tell me what you think!


End file.
